


What We Need In This World Is Some Love

by psychoglambert



Series: What We Need In This World Is Some Love [1]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Erotic, Funny, Gay, Gay Love, Goth - Freeform, Love, M/M, Music, Pop - Freeform, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoglambert/pseuds/psychoglambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Tommy Joe is wandering through his junior year of high school, when he meets a startling young man. He is tall, dark, and most definitely handsome. Plus, he likes to hang around Tommy. But when his new friend turns up some shocking secrets about himself, Tommy finds himself wondering if he should stay--or flee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There He Goes

Title: What We Need In This World Is Some Love  
Chapter: 1  
Author: psychoglambert  
Summary:   
Rating: MA18+  
Pairing: Tommy Joe Ratliff/Adam Lambert  
Author's note: The fanfiction "You Lack Integration And A Cheap Pursuit" inspired me to write this story. Thank you, whoever wrote it. You deserve to be praised.   
Note: Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.  
Disclaimer: This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

Chapter 1  
Tommy turns into the high school's parking lot, pulling into an empty space the farthest from the school doors. He just turned seventeen, and for his birthday, his dad and mom got him a old Mustang. It's pretty cool shit, the black paint wearing off in all the right places to give it that muscle car look. The only thing wrong with the gift is that Tommy hates driving. Ever since he failed his first driving test and his mom made him take it over, he's got this thing against driving.   
Tommy jumps out of the car, not wanting to be late for class. After all, it is the first day, and that would not make a very good impression walking in on a class full of students in the middle of their studies. Wait--but since when has Tommy ever worried about making a good impression?  
And to top it off, his friend, Mike Nash, couldn't come to school because he's sick. What a perfect fucking day to be sick, the first day of school. So it's Tommy by himself. Usually he'd pick him up, but Mike said he's too sick to even get out of bed. Tommy knows that's just an excuse to stay in bed smoking pot all day. It's perfect for him because both of his parents work. So he can have the run of the house while they're gone. Fucker.  
He pulls his black coat a little tighter around his body, shielding himself from the cold. A bitter wind blows across the school grounds, tousling Tommy's dyed blonde hair. As he takes in his surroundings, he notices a guy sitting on a bench quite a ways from the doors of the school.  
He is wearing black jeans, and just a black t-shirt. Nothing covers his bare arms that are crossed in front of his chest. The stranger's eyes are so striking, Tommy can't seem to look away. There is just something about him that makes Tommy want to go over there and kiss him right on those full, pink lips.   
Tommy breaks his stare, having reached the doors to the school. He takes one last look at the guy, sure that he is returning his stare. He brushes through the hallway, miraculously finding his locker among the hundreds of others. Tommy opens it up, dropping his books and coat in it, taking only the books he'll need for his first class. He glances down at his Jason Voorhees t-shirt, making sure there it's not riding up in the front. Tommy pulls it down, stretching the hockey mask and machete spattered in blood across his chest.  
He enters his first class, making a quick scan of the students already sitting in the room. Tommy takes a seat far in the back, away from the other kids. He takes out his pencil, pen, and notebook, and starts drawing the guy he saw sitting outside, blocking out the teacher's droning speech about least common factors, the radius of circles, and other shit he doesn't need to know.  
^V^  
He gets up from the bench outside the school, opening his mouth slightly. He smells so good, Adam thinks, wishing he could take the boy in his arms and steal him away from the rest of the cruel, unforgiving world. But first, he must satisfy his hunger. He sticks his hands in his pockets, walking off into the woods.   
^V^  
Tommy gathers up his crap, practically running out the doors. He looks around, his heart sinking when he realizes that the guy he saw sitting on the bench before is nowhere to be seen. Shit. He was counting on him being here. What, are you stupid Ratliff? You think he's gonna sit outside the school for hours, waiting for some scrappy little kid he's never seen before? Dumbass. Tommy unlocks the key to his car, throwing his backpack and other shit on the passenger seat. He starts up the old Mustang, pulling out of the lot.   
Instead of taking the usual route home, Tommy takes a detour. Sometimes he just likes to drive around town, collecting his thoughts. He turns on Metallica's Black album to help him get his brain in working order from the harrowing experience of school.  
Go to the lookout. The thought just pops into his brain, like somebody else was saying it. The turnoff for the lookout is coming around the corner. It's a spot where you park your car to 'see the sights'. In other words, go to make out and fuck. For some unknown reason, Tommy feels he needs to go there, so he pulls his car onto the gravel road. As he reaches the top, he parks, looking around. Nobody else occupies the area.  
Tommy gets out of the car, feeling kind of stupid. He walks to the hood of his Mustang, perching on the front bumper. He sits there, staring at the trees and the setting sun. He breaks out of his daze, hearing a rustling in the brush nearby. Tommy freezes, then brushes it off. Most likely it's just a squirrel or some dumb rodent like that. He forces his attention back to the sunset, pulling his coat a little tighter around him, feeling the chill starting to penetrate his skin, going down to the bone. Again he hears he noise in the woods, louder this time. That's not a damn squirrel, Tommy thinks, intensely staring at the treeline. Just when he thinks maybe it was a falling branch, he sees two pairs of eyes staring at him. Intense grey eyes, flecked with shocking blue. The eyes come forward, slowly, revealing a huge ginger wolf.   
Shit.  
Tommy slowly backs off the bumper, keeping his motions slow. He feels like he's gonna piss his pants, he's so scared.   
The wolf walks foward a couple feet, then sits down, it's ears pricked forward, alert. The animal watches him with wide eyes, following Tommy's every move.  
Tommy gets into his car, closing the door softly. He starts up the engine, expecting the wolf to run away, but it just keeps sitting there. Tommy puts the car into reverse, watching to make sure the wolf doesn't run across his path.   
As he starts backing up, the wolf gets up from it's spot, trotting behind Tommy's car. Shit, Tommy thinks, stepping on the brakes. The wolf is standing behind Tommy's car, looking at him. Tommy lays on the horn, thinking it might scare the wolf away. But it doesn't. That's really weird. Tommy puts the car into park, trying to think up a plan.   
As he's sitting there, he hears the wolf let out a bark. It's like it wants him to stay there, to come out of the car. Like hell I am. That's no sweet puppy. Look at the teeth on that thing! Tommy puts his head in his hand. What the hell is this animal doing? He can't just run over it. He's not that much of an asshole. But maybe, if he acted like he was gonna back up, it would leave. He picks up his phone, dialing his best friend's number.   
"Hello?" Mike Nash says, sounding like he just got up.   
"I need some fucking help. There's a motherfucking wolf behind my car, and it won't leave," Tommy explains, thinking he sounds like a complete idiot.   
"Wolf?" Mike asks dumbly.   
"Are you high?" Tommy accuses.   
"Uhh...maybe?"   
"Figure out what the fuck I'm 'sposed to do! I'm not running over it." Tommy looks at the animal, and it starts walking around Tommy's car. "Oh fuck. It's coming around by my door. I'm gonna DIE, Mike! DO SOMETHING!" Tommy screams as the wolf comes to a stop by Tommy's door. It puts a furry paw on the metal, looking up at Tommy with a doggy smile.  
"Maybe it wants a ride? Seriously, dude, are you high? Maybe you're just dreaming this whole thing. And calm down. You're such a girl," Mike says, like he doesn't have a care in the world.   
"Fine. You want me to get out and pet it? Maybe have a game of fetch? Here wolfy, come get the young teenager," Tommy spits sarcasticly.  
"I don't know, dude! Just drive!"   
Tommy hears whining sounds coming from the wolf's throat. It's scratching at the door again, like it wants to drag Tommy out. Then it hits him. The wolf has the same color of eyes as Bench Guy at school earlier today. Tommy shakes it off. It's a coincidence.  
He puts the car in drive, pulling away from the wolf. For some reason, he feels bad about leaving it there, like there's some kind of attraction pulling him towards the animal. He shakes his head, driving down the gravel road, telling Mike all about his harrowing experience, at school and now.  
^V^  
Adam slinks back into the woods, disappointed. He ran away. What if he never gets to be close to the boy? The thought makes him even more depressed, so he just pushes it out of his head. As he pads through the woods, his senses aware of everything around him, he hears off in the distance a sound, like a human tramping through the woods. You can always tell a human from an animal; they're so clumsy. Like giant puppets. He sniffs the air, a small hope in his head that it might be the boy. He's too far away to tell, all he can smell is the human's musk. As he travels closer, he can scent that it is definitely not the boy. There is the stink of gunpowder, and the odor of sweat. No, this is a full-grown man. There's something else. The smell of death, a wolf. Not one of his own, just a forest wolf.   
As the person comes into Adam's view, he sees the man dragging a wolf's body behind him, the legs tied together with string, and he is tugging the body along like some string-along toy. No. He feels his heart drop. He killed it. The humans are hunting wolves. He drops into a crouch, hiding behind the brush. As the man struggles by, Adam sneaks out behind the human, stalking him. It's a big man, but he can handle him. He crawls behind, waiting for the right moment. When the man crouches to retie his boot, that's when Adam springs. He flies through the air, landing on the man's back, claws digging into flesh. He bites the back of the man's neck, sinking his canines into the meat. Adam thinks of the wolves that could lose their lives by him, perhaps even his own. He bites harder, through bone, severing the head completely off.


	2. Don't Know Where The Future's Headed

Chapter 2  
"You're not even sick!" Tommy says, disgusted. He was working at his job in the local music store when Mike the mister I-don't-need-to-attend-the-first-day-of-school walked in.  
"Tommy, I thought you knew that was just an excuse." Mike says, taking out a cheap cigarette and lighting up.  
Tommy rolls his eyes. "How many times have I told you that you can't smoke in here?"  
Mike shrugs. "Dunno."  
"Idiot." Tommy shoves a music book into it's holder on the shelve, accidently making a rip on the cover when it meets the plastic shelving. Shit. Oh well. He'll just blame it on some customer.  
"When you coming over?" Mike asks, picking up a guitar pick off the counter and sticking it in his pocket.  
"Dude, put that back. It's Dave-the-manager's." Tommy sighs. He has to watch Mike like a hawk around here to make sure he doesn't steal what Dave-the-manager or Dave-not-the-manager would notice.  
"Oops. My bad." Mike puts the pick back on the counter, fishing one out of the clear plastic case instead.   
"I can come over after I'm done with my shift." Tommy says, shaking up the case of guitar picks.   
"You need strings, man?" Mike asks, eyeing up the display of strings.   
"I can handle it myself, thanks." Tommy rolls his eyes.  
"Well, be over quick. I gotta go meet my bro."  
Mike's 'bro' is actually his code word for his dealer. Tommy waves to him as he walks out the store.   
Tommy finishes stocking the store, then takes an acoustic and starts strumming some chords. He can't get the image of the wolf out of his head, those striking eyes and fur.   
^V^  
Tommy takes a deep hit off the joint, closing his eyes.   
"Isn't this amazing shit?" Mike asks.   
They are over at Mike's, laying down on his bed smoking the pot Mike just bought.  
"Yeah," Tommy mutters, breathing out. "I got a funny feeling about that wolf that I saw today."  
Mike barks out a laugh. "Why, you think you hurt his feelings by driving away?"  
"No, it's just...those eyes. They weren't...wolfy. They were more like a human's." Tommy throws an arm over his face, blocking out the light.   
"Well, dude, I hate to be a party crasher, but my 'rents are gonna be home anytime soon, and I gotta air out this place." Mike rubs out the joint on an ashtray by his bedside.  
Tommy gets up, pulling on his coats. "I gotta get going."  
"'Kay. Bye, Tommy."   
"Bye," Tommy says, walking out. He exits Mike's house, tucking his head down and heading home. He didn't take his car because he knew that he'd reek of pot, and then his car would. And if his mom smelled that, she'd kill him.  
As Tommy is walking along the darkened road, he notices headlights coming from behind him. They advance, then Tommy sees the car gradually come up even with him. The vehicle slows, keeping along with Tommy's pace.   
Shit. He should have never walked home. It's probably some serial killer about to stop the car, jump out, grab him, and bind him up, eventually killing him. Like Jeffery Dahmer. I watch way too many horror movies. But that would be kinda cool, somebody copying Jeff's handiwork. I could probably do that, cut up the bodies and feed the pieces to the alley cats. Whoa. Snap out of it, Tommy!   
The car keeps pace with Tommy, going faster when Tommy starts into a jogging pace, then slower when he returns at a walking pace.  
He sees the window roll down, and the guy who was outside the school pokes his head out. "Hey, man. You need a ride?"  
Tommy freezes. He was taught to never get into a stranger's car. But does it count if the stranger is insanely hot? Tommy doesn't think so. "Yeah," Tommy answers.  
He walks around to the passenger's side of the shiny black vehicle, opening up the door. He climbs in, settling on expensive leather seats. He takes in the man sitting next to him. The striking grey eyes, dark black hair, dyed light brown at the tips, styled into an attractive spikey look. He has thick, dark brown eyebrows, and facial hair above his upper lip. Hairs darken his chin and his jawbone. He is wearing a grey leopard print t-shirt, a leather vest over it, with black jeans and knee-high black lace-up boots with white laces. He's hot.  
"Hey," Tommy says stupidly.   
"Hello. I'm Adam," Adam sticks out his black, fingerless-gloved hand.  
Tommy shakes his hand. "Tommy Joe. Everyone calls me Tommy, though."  
"Well, hello, Tommy. What were you doing walking the streets all alone in the dark?"  
Tommy smiles shyly, hoping Adam can't see the blush creep across his cheeks in the darkness of the car. "I was walking home from my friend's house."   
"I've seen you at school before," Adam says, as if watching him outside his school isn't some creepy stalker-thing to do. Maybe that's just his hobby, watching kids at school. Yeah. Like a pedophile. Stop it, Tommy!  
"Yeah, I saw you there. You live around here?" Tommy asks.   
"Yes, I do. Are you going home?" Adam asks, abruptly changing the subject.  
"Yeah. My house is just a few blocks from here." Tommy pulls out his phone, checking the screen. Mike texted him. See you at school tomorrow?  
"I know." Adam says, then immediately corrects himself. "I... saw you outside while I was driving by."  
Tommy's brain struggles to think up a logical answer to that statement. "Oh," is the best he can manage.  
"So... Tommy. You need a ride to school tomorrow?" Adam asks, glancing over at Tommy.  
"I have my own car, but thanks anyway." Tommy fingers his watch, a little uncomfortable. Maybe he really is a serial-killer pedophile.  
Adam pulls alongside Tommy's driveway. "Here we are. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'd like to get to know you better."  
Tommy smiles, trying not to be too freaked out. Yup. Definitely a pedophile. "Okay. Thanks for the ride, man."   
"Anytime, Tommy. Anytime." Adam grins as Tommy steps out of the car and heads up the driveway.  
Tommy unlocks the front door, stepping into the house. He takes off his boots and coat and is greeted by his mother standing in front of him, arms crossed.  
"Who was that giving you a ride home?"   
"Oh, uh, just one of my friends I met at school." Tommy tries shoving past her, but she puts out her arm to stop him. Normally, if it wasn't his mom, he would just shove past her. But it is his mom, and you just don't do that.  
"Your friend at school has a BMW? I find that hard to believe." She looks at Tommy, raising an eyebrow.   
"I guess his parents have lots of money?" It comes out like a question. Shit.  
His mother just looks at him. Then she sighs. "Whatever, Tommy." She walks into the kitchen, back to making dinner.  
Tommy goes up to his room, changing out of his smoke-stinking clothes. All he can think about is where did this sexy creep come from all of a sudden? And why is he so interested in him?  
Tommy lays down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He zones out, watching the floaters in his eyes swim across his vision. Eventually, his eyes drift shut and he falls asleep.  
^V^  
"TOMMY! DINNER!" His mom's annoying voice jolts Tommy out of the blissful dream he was having about the ginger-haired wolf.  
Tommy yawns, coming down the stairs at breakneck speed. His mother glances up from where she's sitting at the table.   
"One of these days you're going to fall and break your neck," Mom says.  
His father laughs, giving Tommy a one-armed hug. "Hey, son. How was your first day at school?"  
Tommy smiles. "It was fine, except Mike couldn't be there. He was sick."  
"Oh no," his mom says. "With what?"  
Tommy shovels a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "Cold," he says around a mouthful of potatoes.  
"Tommy," his mom says in a warning voice. "How many times did I tell you about talking with your mouth open when you were little?"  
"Dunno. Like, a hundred?" Tommy says, washing down the mashed potatoes with a large gulp of root beer. "When can I drink real beer?" Tommy asks his dad.   
"When you're of age," he replies, with a no-nonsense tone to his voice.  
His mother takes a sip of her red wine. "Well, I certainly hope Mike is feeling better. That boy is so nice," she says, dabbing her lips with a napkin.  
Tommy shrugs. "He's fine now. I think it was just a little bug."  
"How do you know?" Dad asks.   
"Oh. I went over to Mike's with a box of popcorn for him. Help him feel better." But the pot does it all, Tommy adds silently.  
"I raised a perfect gentleman," his mom says proudly with a pinch on his cheek.  
"Mom!" Tommy says, giving her a look.  
Dad laughs. "So, Tommy. You see any girls you're interested in at school?"  
Tommy shakes his head. "Not really." He's never really discussed girls with his parents before. He's had a couple girlfriends, but it never panned out. Tommy feels that he connects better with men. Sometimes he wonders if he might be gay, but mostly he's just confused.  
His mom gives his dad a look. "Well, what about any boys?"  
"Mother!!" Tommy says. "Will you stop grilling me? Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gay!"  
"Okay, sweetie. You don't need to get so hyper." His mom pats Tommy's shoulder, smiling at him.  
Tommy sighs, shoving a huge forkful of meat in his mouth. Moms are so annoying.


	3. Never Met Nobody Better

Chapter 3  
Adam paces back and forth, licking his lips.   
"Will you stop it?!" Ashley snarls, staring at him.  
His two betas, Isaac and Ashley, are sitting on the couch, trying to ignore him, Isaac doing a better job than Ashley.  
Adam bares his teeth at Ashley, his fangs starting to slide out. He feels his skin tingling, a sure sign that his body wants to change.  
"I don't know how to get him! How should I go about it?" Adam screams, words a bit slurred through the canine teeth protruding from his mouth.   
"Invite him out on a date," Isaac says with an obvious tone in his voice.  
Adam stops in his tracks. "That's it! A date. Then I will get to know the boy better."  
"And then we can finally have some young meat," Ashley says, filing her nails.  
Adam spins on Ashley. He pounces, changing in mid-air. Adam lands next to Ashley, lips peeled back from his fangs. A low snarl bubbles out from his throat, and he snaps his teeth at her.  
You are not to attack the boy! He is mine, and you are not to touch him! Understand? I will rip your throat out if I find you attacked him!  
Fine. Ashley telepathically tells him.   
Adam calms down, changing back into human form. "What am I supposed to do? The boy doesn't have school tommorrow."  
Isaac lifts a brow. "I smelled him very strongly at the music store. Perhaps you should check there."  
Adam nods his thanks, traveling up to his bedroom. Now, just how to go about asking the boy--Tommy--to go out with him?  
^V^  
Tommy digs out the change for a customer's purchase. "Have a nice day," he says flatly, no emotion in his voice.  
He watches as the customer walks out, then checks the clock. Fifteen mintutes until closing time. Perfect. Tommy's just thinking he can get off early when he hears the bell chime, annoucing a customer has walked in through the doors.  
He looks up from the counter, seeing Adam. Fuck. Now he's scared. How did the serial-killer pedophile find out he works here? He clutches his phone tightly in his pocket, ready to call 9-1-1 if the creep tries anything.  
"Hey, Tommy," Adam says in that silky smooth voice.  
"H-hey," Tommy stutters.  
"Sorry if seemed a little foward last night," Adam says, leaning on the counter.   
Tommy can smell the vanilla cologne Adam must have sprayed on. It smells so good, he could eat the creepy Tommy-stalking pedophile right up. Maybe he'll get lucky and Adam won't turn out to be a pedophile. "That's okay."  
"But I do want to get to know you better. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Adam says quickly, as if... as if he's nervous.  
Tommy thinks hard and fast. If he does turn out to be a pedophile, this could be his last supper. But, if he's a truly nice young man asking another nice young boy out, then it could be as safe as petting a kitten. With really sharp teeth. Aw, what the hell. "Sure," Tommy says, smiling sexily at Adam.  
"Alright. I'll pick you up around eight, okay?" Adam asks, winking at Tommy.  
"That's fine." Tommy smiles shyly, wondering how he's going to explain this to his mom.  
Tommy watches as Adam walks out the door and gets into his black BMW. After he pulls away, Tommy rips off his name tag and yells to Dave-the-manager, "I'm leaving!"  
"'Kay!" Dave-the-manager yells back.   
Tommy practically runs out of the store and into his car, starting it up. He drives home, all the while thinking up things he could tell his mom.   
When he arrives, he shoves the car into park and bounds up the porch steps, running into the house. Luckily, his mom isn't home right now, so he won't have to tell his lie. At least not for a couple hours.  
Tommy runs up the steps to his bedroom, ripping off his t-shirt and jeans. He stops for a moment. Adam didn't even tell him where they were going to eat. Most likely some mom and pop diner. After all, he's not going to take him to a fancy restaurant. He picks out a Metallica 'Kill 'Em All' t-shirt, with some black jeans. Tommy picks out his best rocker boots, some fancy-ass brand that Mike found laying around at the local thrift shop. He goes into his bathroom, splashing water on his face to wash away the day's oils. Tommy takes out his make-up bag, putting some powder on. He adds eyebrow pencil to bring out his eyebrows, then takes his eyeliner and layers it on. Tommy rubs it in at the corners and underneath his eyes, giving him a smoky look that's totally rocker and sexy. He adds a little sheer pink lipgloss to finish the look. There. Perfect first-date fucking material. Not that he's looking to get laid or anything, maybe just a kiss would be nice.   
A vibrating sound comes from his bedside. Tommy picks up his phone, seeing Mike is calling him.   
"Hey, man. What's up?" Tommy answers, smooshing his lips together.  
"What's up yourself? Usually you come over after work. Where are you?"  
"At home. You'll never guess what happened!" Tommy says excitedly.  
Mike sighs on the other end of the line. "Your mom grounded you."  
"No, jerk. You know that guy I told you about last night?"  
"The pedophile?" Mike answers.  
Tommy laughs. "Yeah! Well, I don't think he's a pedophile anymore. He came to the music store today and asked me out!"  
Mike is silent.  
"Dude? Are you still there?" Tommy asks, puzzled.  
"Yeah," Mike says, sounding pissed. "Tommy! You don't even know the guy! He probably is a pedophile and is gonna kill you!"  
"Stop being so dramatic. You're just jealous that I have a date and you don't."  
Mike sighs heavily. "Tommy, I don't like the idea of you going out with him."  
"It's only for dinner! Chill, diva." Tommy flops down on the bed, pouting.  
"I'm coming over there after you're back. Text me, okay?" Mike says, sounding the part of the very concerned mother.   
"Fine," Tommy says.  
As if Mike could hear the silent Mom, in Tommy's last statement, he says, "Does your mom know?"  
"No, she doesn't. And I'm not planning on telling her just yet. If she calls you, you're out of the house, okay? I'm 'out with friends.'"  
"Whatever. Don't get slayed."  
"I'll be perfectly fine," Tommy retorts, seeing lights pull into the drive. "Looks like he's here. Gotta go! Bye."  
"Have fun with Pedophile. Bye," Mike says, hanging up.   
Tommy grabs his leather jacket and bounds down the steps, glad he didn't have to fed his mom a lie. He turns off the lights and locks the doors, heading to the passenger side of the car. Before he gets there, Adam gets out of the driver's side.  
"I believe it's a written rule that you always open a door for a gentleman," Adam says, smiling.   
Tommy giggles. "I think it's actually for a lady. But in the gay's book, I guess it can be different. Or with my face."  
Adam laughs. "You look beautiful. I love your make-up. Did you do it yourself?"  
"Yes, I did. I watch a lot of instructional videos on YouTube."  
"It pays off," Adam says with a wink.  
"So... Where are we going?" Tommy asks when Adam gets back in the car.  
"You'll see. It's one of my favorite places to go," Adam says.  
Tommy watches out the window as Adam speeds through the streets, just barely making the stop signs in time. He pulls onto a busy street in town, known for it's bars. Adam pulls up outside a gay bar, cutting the engine.  
"How am I going to get in here?" Tommy asks, knowing fully that he doesn't look to be of drinking age.  
"Don't worry. You'll get in," Adam answers, placing a hand on Tommy's hip.  
They walk to the doors, the bouncer eyeing Tommy before looking at Adam. Adam gives a little nod, and the bouncer opens the door without question.  
The place is pulsing with music, and laser lights cut through the smoky haze. Lights pulse in time to the beat, coloring the fog purple, red, green, and blue. A mass of bodies are dancing on the floor, strange for this hour.   
"We're having dinner here?" Tommy asks Adam, a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
"Yeah. They have really good food, and why not have a little fun while we're at it?" Adam says, sliding his hand down Tommy's hip to the curve of his ass in his black jeans.   
Tommy smiles up at him, cuddling under his arm. He's getting to like Adam more and more. It's like Adam's a drug that he needs to have. And he's getting it. Damn, is he getting it.   
Adam hand travels down to the bottom of the curve of his ass, his finger reaching between his legs to tickle Tommy's balls through his pants.   
Tommy can't keep from smiling; finally someone is interested in him. He's never felt this way before. It's like a corny romance/porn movie.  
Tommy and Adam settle down at a red leather booth, and yes, it's a real leather booth, and wait for the waiter to come over to their table.  
After they place their orders, Tommy and Adam talk for a while, but it's mostly about Tommy. Adam seems reluctant to give up information about his past, and Tommy just figures it must be because he had trouble in his past.   
After they had their dinner and more than a couple drinks, Tommy tells Adam that he thinks he should get going before his mom suspects anything. Adam agrees, and they walk out of the bar.  
"Hey," Adam says, grabbing Tommy's shirt sleeve. "I wanna tell you something."  
"Sure," Tommy replies. "What?"  
Adam glances around them. "I don't really want people to hear. Come over here," Adam tells Tommy, tugging him into a dark alley.  
Yes! Tommy thinks. He's going to kiss me! I just know it.  
"I..." Adam starts off. "I really like you, Tommy."  
Tommy looks up at Adam through his long, black eyelashes. "I really like you, too, Adam."  
Adam smiles, taking Tommy in his arms. Before Adam can say anything else, they hear a loud noise at the end of the alley.  
"You two! Get your backs to the wall, fags," a scruffy voice calls out.  
Tommy looks in fear. Three men are standing at the end of the alley, coming closer. They are pointing guns at Adam and Tommy, fingers on the triggers of their guns.   
Adam eyes them with hate in his eyes, and backs up against the wall. Tommy does the same, clutching Adam's warm hand.  
"I'm gonna take your money, and you better not try anything. Otherwise, these two will shoot. Got it?" one of the men say.   
"Yeah," Adam says, his voice thick and gravelly.  
As the man comes forward and reaches into Tommy's pocket, his hand brushes the crotch of Tommy's pants. Adam sees this, and is visibly upset. The guy grabs Tommy's crotch, giving it a squeeze. He calls out behind his back, "Watch the street for me," to his comrades, and starts unbuttoning Tommy's jeans. He pushes them to the ground, sticks his hand in Tommy's underwear, and starts humping his ass, grunting. Tommy feels the tears roll down his cheeks as the man rubs his erect penis against Tommy's ass. Then, Tommy sees a blur out of the corner of his eyes, and the man's weight against his back is suddenly gone. He hears a vicious snarl, a crunch of bones, and that's when he turns around. He can hardly believe his eyes. That huge ginger wolf is attacking the man who was touching him, and with a quick shake of it's head, the man's head comes apart from his body, falling to the ground. Tommy looks around for Adam, but he is nowhere to be seen. He wouldn't just abandon him, would he?  
Then Tommy notices something. The wolf has the same color of eyes as Adam. And it kind of looks like him, too.  
Just as the wolf finishes off the perv who was touching him, it goes for the two other men. Before the wolf can jump on them, five shots ring out, and the wolf stumbles a bit. But then it's right back to slashing the other men's chests open with it's sharp claws. Both of the men fall down, bleeding all over the pavement. The wolf lays down on it's side, panting. Blood is pooling from it's chest. Tommy runs over to the injured animal, placing a hand on it's flank. Then, underneath his hand, skin and bone start to move, and the wolf seems to shrink right before Tommy's very eyes. It morphs into Adam, laying there, blood covering the front of his naked chest. Yes, Adam is completely naked, lying there on the cold, hard ground. Tommy feels like his head is going to explode. How is this possible? Adam a... wolf?  
"Tommy," Adam whispers, touching Tommy's blonde locks. "Go get the car."  
"You need to go to the hospital!" Tommy hisses fiercely, holding Adam's hand.  
"No. I'll be fine. Just bring the car here."  
Tommy obeys Adam, driving the car in the alley, close to Adam's figure, who is now sitting up.   
"Hey!" Tommy scolds Adam. "You're not supposed to be sitting! Get in the car," Tommy says, helping Adam to his feet. Adam seems to walk to the car without any problems, like he's healed. He goes to the trunk, taking out   
Tommy drives back to his house, very concerned. Thankfully, his mom still isn't home, and he ushers Adam inside the house and up to his room. Adam lays down on his bed, making room for Tommy on the other side of him. He puts out an arm so Tommy can lay his head on it, pulling him close.  
"I'm fine now. Okay?" Adam says, kissing Tommy's forehead.  
"Adam, you got shot at least five times. How are you not dead?"  
Adam sighs, resting his head against Tommy's. "It's complicated. You saw what happened, right?"  
"Yeah," Tommy says, placing his leg between Adam's. "You are a wolf."  
"Yes. And the only way to kill werewolves is by silver. A silver bullet, a silver knife, any silver weapon."  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tommy explodes. "HOW THE FUCK IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
Adam's brow creases. "Tommy, don't get upset. I can't explain how it's possible, but it's possible."  
Tommy takes a deep breath. "I... just don't know how it's physically possible for you to be able to change into a wolf! What other things don't I know about in this world?! Are vampires real? Witches? Fuck, what about genies in a bottle?"  
Adam sighs. "I'll tell you when I think you're ready. But that's not today. You're too upset."  
"How can I not be upset?! I just found out my sort-of boyfriend is a fucking werewolf! Something I thought only existed in girl's fairytale books! This is crazy!"  
Adam smiles. "Sort-of boyfriend?"  
Shit. He didn't mean to say that out loud. "I...I...mean..."  
Adam takes Tommy's hand in his. "Why can't it be just boyfriend?"  
Tommy blushes. Adam being his boyfriend should be the farthest thing from his mind right now. "I guess it can."  
Adam rolls on top of Tommy, placing his lips on Tommy's. He presses his mouth into Tommy's, slipping his tongue inside.  
"Mmm..." Tommy murmurs, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck. Pulses of blood travel down to his groin, his cock swelling with pressure. He grinds into Adam, feeling that he has his own erection going in his pants. And from what he saw in the alley, it's nothing to sneer at. Actually, it's the biggest cock he's ever seen in his life. Not that Tommy's ever seen too many of those, though. And who can blame him, looking at Adam's cock in the alley? There's a naked guy right in front of him and you expect Tommy's eyes not to travel southwards? That's like asking him to go back to Christian school.  
"Tommy," Adam growls, releasing a little snort after he says Tommy's name.   
Tommy can't help but break into a fit of giggles. That was hilarious! And so helplessly cute.  
"What?" Adam says defensively, nibbling at Tommy's collarbone.  
"You snorted," Tommy laughs, running his hands along the curve of Adam's ass.  
Adam inhales a deep breath of Tommy's scent. "So?"  
"Humans don't do that," he replies, sticking his fingers underneath Adam's belt.  
"Uh-uh. Not yet," Adam scolds, taking Tommy's fingers away from the golden fruit.  
"Why?!" Tommy says, sounding like a whiny toddler.  
"We're going to wait. And besides, you're parents are probably going to be home soon. So I have to get going, okay?" Adam kisses Tommy on the lips one last time before getting out of the bed.  
"Fine. But tomorrow I'm fucking you," Tommy admonishes, giving Adam the you-can't-do-anything-about-it look.  
"Yeah," Adam replies. "That's what you think."  
Tommy rolls his eyes. Here he thought Adam would be all over the chance to jump his bones, and now he finds out he wants to 'wait' until the 'right time.' So what if Tommy's still a virgin? Can Adam's wolfy instincts smell that? And what difference should that make anyway? He's a ripe peach for picking. That should be temptation enough.  
"Plus, I can smell you're a virgin, and you're not getting that taken away from you like a cheap slut."   
Shit. He can smell it. Tommy scowls. "Ass."  
Adam gives Tommy a long kiss on the lips, then heads out the door. "See you tomorrow, Tom-tom!"  
Tommy's mouth falls open. Tom-tom? Where the fuck did that come from?


	4. You're Someone Else's Baby

Chapter 4  
Tommy watches as Adam leaves, his car pulling out of the driveway. He still has a boner from kissing Adam. If only he would have let Tommy fuck him! But... in a way, Tommy can still kind-of fuck him.  
He unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down around his ankles. Tommy slips his hand into his underwear, gripping his engorged cock. Adam, Tommy thinks, imagining that it is Adam who is touching him, Adam's hand wrapped around his swollen member. Tommy shoves his underwear off, his cock springing free. He spits on his hand, lubricating the shaft of his cock. Tommy pumps up and down, jacking himself off. He feels the orgasm build up in his balls, and with the last thought of Adam's huge, trapped cock in his pants, he shoots his hot, creamy come into his hand in a long, hard squirt. His cock gives a few more spurts of milky warm come, and then stops, Tommy's sticky load all over his hands.   
Tommy grabs a couple Kleenex from his bedside, wiping off his hands. His phone buzzes in his pants pocket. He checks it, seeing a text from Mike.  
U better b at home, cuz Im coming over  
Tommy types back a quick response. Im here  
Tommy gets himself cleaned up and changed, and then Mike's over.  
"Tommy! I'm here!" Mike calls, running up the steps.  
"Hey," Tommy says, hugging Mike.  
"You're mom's home," Mike tells Tommy, sitting on his bed.  
"Yeah?" Tommy replies, sitting next to Mike.  
Mike bites his lip. "So... How'd it go with Pedophile?"  
"Adam. Yeah... pretty good." Tommy doesn't know whether he should tell Mike about Adam or not. It's probably best that he doesn't keep this to himself. "I've got something to tell you."  
Tommy explains the whole night's events, even the making out part. But he doesn't go into too many details with the kissing.  
Mike doesn't say much, just looks at his fingers.  
"What?" Tommy asks.  
Mike mumbles something unintelligable.  
"What?" Tommy repeats.  
"I wish you didn't kiss him," Mike says quietly.  
Tommy feels very confused. "Why?"  
Mike looks at Tommy with a weird look in his eyes. "'Cause I always wanted to."  
Then, Mike leans forward, pressing his lips to Tommy's gently. He keeps kissing him for a couple seconds. For those seconds, Tommy's mind is in an uproar. How did this happen? Mike likes him? How could he not see this coming? Tommy feels Mike start to pull away, but before he can, Tommy deepens the kiss, gripping the back of Mike's head and pulling him closer. They keep kissing for a couple of minutes, then gradually pull away from each other.  
Tommy smiles at Mike. He's speechless. Tommy lets Mike take him into his arms, and they lay down on the bed together.   
"Boys!" Tommy's mom's voice comes from the hallway. They both spring up like a rocket has been lit under their asses, and they immediately yell back, "What?"  
"I got you some Coca-Cola and some Chex Mix," his mom says, coming into the room.  
"Thanks," Tommy says, grabbing the cans and bowl from his mom's grasp.  
His mom just stands in the doorway, looking at the two boys with a motherly expression on her face.  
"What?!" Tommy snaps, throwing his hands up.  
"Just... You two look like something was going on," his mom says, raising her eyebrows.  
"Well, nothing was 'going on'. Me and Mike were just gonna watch a Friday The 13th marathon," Tommy replies. "You're being weird."  
Mom sighs, shaking her head. "Boys are weird," she says under her breath, walking back downstairs.  
"Sorry about that," Tommy aplogizes to Mike. "She can be really nosy some days."  
"It's cool. Hey, I gotta be getting home soon. My mom's probably coming home."  
"Mike! Why don't you spend the night? It's a Saturday, so your mom can't say anything about it," Tommy offers.  
"I can't. I promised my dad that we'd go to the shooting range early tomorrow morning. He's been wanting to take me for awhile already."  
Tommy hugs Mike. "Okay," he says, snuggling his head into Mike's shoulder. "See you later."


	5. So Hot Out The Box

Chapter 5  
Two weeks later...  
Tommy jumps into Adam's car, tossing his bookbag on the backseat. Ever since that night in his bedroom, Adam's been coming to pick Tommy up and bring him back home from school. The perks of having a boyfriend. Mike's been hitching a ride with them sometimes, too, but other times, Tommy lets him borrow his car. He's gotta have some alone time with his wolf, doesn't he?  
"Hey, sexy," Adam says, giving Tommy a peck on the cheek. "How was school?"  
"Fine," Tommy answers, returning the kiss. He snakes his tongue into Adam's mouth, his cock hardening in his pants. Tommy grabs Adam's crotch, giving it a squeeze. Adam's hard dick is trapped inside his pants, begging to be touched. Tommy starts unzipping the fly, trying to get his hands in Adam's impossibly tight jeans.  
"No, not yet," Adam says, pushing Tommy away.  
"What the fuck?!" Tommy spits. He still hasn't had sex with Adam. Tommy's never seen a guy that can refuse sex like Adam can. No matter how hard his cock is, he still pushes Tommy away and tells him, "Not yet, Tommy."  
"When are we gonna fuck? You keep saying you want me, and when we're alone, you won't let me get a peice of that in your pants."  
Adam shoots Tommy a dirty look. "You want to do it in the car outside the school?"  
Tommy crosses his arms and looks out the window, pouting. "No fair. I'm still a virgin and you've probably fucked like a million times in your wolfy life."  
Grunt went the wolf.  
Tommy shakes his head, stealing a glance at Adam's crotch. There's still a prominent bulge in his pants, waiting to be taken care of.  
"Fine. Let's go to my place," Adam says in tightened tone.  
Tommy looks over at Adam's face. Is he for real? I'm finally going to experience having sex with a man!  
"Yes, you are," Adam says.  
"What?!" Tommy sputters. "How? Fuck?"  
"Mind reading is one of many pluses of being a werewolf. Of course, I don't do it all the time, seeing as that would be invading your privacy. But you pissed me off, so sorry, you get what you deserve."  
"Rude!" hisses Tommy through gritted teeth.  
Adam raises a brow. "So how was your day?"  
Tommy pouts. "Why don't you just read my mind and find out?"  
Adam shrugs. "Fine. You got in trouble with your math teacher for not finishing your homework, a girl named Lucy hit on you, you had chicken burgers, applesauce, and cheesy potatoes for lunch."  
Tommy shoots a glare at Adam, shaking his head. "That's really annoying."  
Adam smiles at Tommy. "You're really cute when you're angry."  
Tommy feels a happy little warmth inside of his chest, but he doesn't let it show. A dog is not getting the best of him.  
Adam pulls into a Rite-Aid parking lot. "I've just got to stop in here to get a few things. You wanna wait in here?"  
"Yeah," Tommy says, as Adam jumps out of the car.  
Tommy stares off into the distance, waiting for Adam to come back.  
When he finally gets back, he won't tell Tommy what he bought. "Just tell me what you bought already!" Tommy says.  
"Fine! Just a couple things I needed."  
"What are they?"  
"You really wanna know?" Adam asks, raising his brow.  
"Yes!"  
"Condoms. Lube. And chocolate."  
Tommy is speechless. "To use with me?"  
Adam laughs. "Yes, to use with you. I have them at my house, but I wanted to get the special ones for you."  
Tommy smiles. "That's so sweet! That should be in a Hallmark card."  
Adam laughs, tossing the bag in Tommy's lap. "Check them out. See if you like 'em."  
Peeking into the bag, Tommy sees a box of Trojan condoms. It's a variety pack, with ribbed, hot/cold, and regular. "Adam, I love anything that's over your cock and up my ass."  
Adam smiles at Tommy, placing a hand on his knee. "I really like you, Tommy. I don't want you to regret this later."  
Tommy gives Adam a look. "Are you crazy? I'm never going to regret this. Ever!"  
Adam's hand travels further up Tommy's thigh. "I'm glad you said that. Here we are," Adam says as he pulls into a long driveway. The blacktop leads up to a huge house that has an extremely large pane of glass in the front, almost stretching across the whole length of the house. Tommy sees a shape flit away from the window, retreating into the darkness of the house.  
"Who was that?" Tommy asks, glancing at Adam.  
"My beta, Ashley. They're leaving now, so don't worry about it," Adam says, brushing it off. "Let's get inside--it's cold out here."  
Tommy follows Adam up to the house. He glances around at his surroundings as Adam unlocks the door. Trees are all around the house, tall, bare birch trees blocking the warm rays of the sun penetrating the cold winter day, casting strange shadows on the ground. "This is a nice secluded place," Tommy comments, as he steps inside the house.  
"I know," Adam says. "It's perfect for hiding things that you don't want people seeing."  
Tommy forces a laugh. "That was creepy."  
Adam grins, taking off his coat and hanging on a hook in the entrance. He slips off Tommy's coat, hanging it beside his. "So this is my house," Adam says, taking Tommy's arm. He takes Tommy into the huge white living room. The cathedral ceilings makes the room look even bigger. White suede furniture complements the clean look of the room, and a huge eighty-inch TV is mounted above the fireplace. Hanging from the ceiling is a massive chandelier, dripping with crystals.  
"You sure got alot of money in this place," Tommy says, eyeing the twinkling crystals.  
"Yeah, I do. Let's go upstairs," Adam says, twining his fingers in Tommy's. He pulls him up the grand staircase, going into a wide hallway, one wall completely glass. The veiw is breathtaking. The house is sitting on a cliff, and you are able to see over the tops of the trees. The sun is just setting, turning the sky a beautiful orange-pink color. "That's gorgeous," Tommy whispers, his grip tightening on Adam's warm hand.  
"That's one of the reasons I bought the place," Adam says, kissing Tommy's temple. He pulls Tommy into a room, obviously Adam's bedroom.  
The room is a deep red, dark brown crown molding accenting the color perfectly. The giant bed in the room has black sheets on it, with a thick, soft, black leopard print blanket thrown over it. A fifty inch flat panel TV is mounted on the wall, and underneath it is a faux fireplace. A black mini refrigerator is in the corner, softly humming. Tommy steps on a plush leopard print rug at the foot of the bed. Wood tables matching the color of the crown molding are at each side of the bed. "This is sexy," Tommy comments.  
Adam sits on the bed, pulling Tommy down next to him. "I know. It gets the mood into you, doesn't it?"  
Tommy nods, smiling up at Adam through his eyelashes, suddenly nervous. He bites his lip, resting his head on Adam's chest. Adam pulls Tommy on top of him and kisses his lips, threading his fingers through Tommy's blonde locks.  
Tommy groans, pressing his crotch into Adam's stomach. "Fuck..." Tommy draws out, grinding into Adam's hard body.  
"Tommy," Adam whispers. "That feels so good." Adam places his hands on Tommy's ass, squeezing tightly. "I just want to hold you down and fuck you hard," Adam growls in Tommy's ear.  
A rush of pleasure shoots down to Tommy's groin, making his dick throb. "Then fuck me," Tommy says.  
Adam pushes Tommy off him, breathing heavily. He rolls over, ripping open a box of condoms, taking one out. He takes off his clothes so quickly, Tommy's afraid he might have ripped them. Adam looks at him, just in his underwear. Then, he slowly slips his hand down his stomach, into the waistband. His fingers grip his cock underneath his underwear. Adam looks at Tommy, and raises an eyebrow.  
Tommy swallows, taking off his clothes. When he gets down to his underwear, he takes a breath, then shoves them off. His half-hard cock is exposed to Adam's eyes. Holy shit.  
Adam grins, pulling his underwear off. His engorged cock springs free, all nine inches of it.  
Tommy's breath catches in his throat. "Uhh..." Damn motherfuckers! He never thought it'd be that big!  
"What's wrong?" Adam says, a hint of worry in his voice.  
"I...um...I just am kinda nervous." Damn! Now I sound real mature, dumbass! "I've never had sex with a guy before."  
Adam smiles. "Don't be scared. I'm gonna take good care of you," Adam says, wrapping Tommy in a hug. He kisses the crook of his neck, gently sucking on the tender skin there.  
Tommy groans, straddling Adam's waist and pressing his now full erection against Adam's stomach. He feels Adam's hands travel down his chest, to his waist, then cupping his ass. Adam squeezes his cheeks, rubbing a finger over Tommy's tight hole. Tommy gasps, clutching Adam's shoulders tighter. "Oh, fuck, Adam," Tommy says, pressing back on Adam's finger.  
"Shhh..." Adam whispers, nibbling on Tommy's ear. "It gets better."  
Gently, Adam presses his finger into Tommy's hole, slowly working his way up the hot channel. He gradually gets his finger in until it is buried knuckle deep, Tommy rocking on his hand. "Fuck, that feels really good," Tommy says, breathing heavily. "I want your hands on my cock."  
Adam reaches between them, grabbing Tommy's cock and giving it a slow, hard stroke up the length of it. He keeps stroking him, getting faster and faster, adding a little twist at the top to make Tommy feel even better. All the while, Adam's finger works inside Tommy's little body, bringing him to the edge.  
"Shit, Adam, I think I'm--" Tommy's words get cut off as a burst of milky white semen shoots from his body, landing on Adam's stomach.  
"Ohh..." Adam groans, throwing his head back. "Fuck, it's warm..."  
Tommy presses his cock into Adam's stomach, clutching his arms around his neck tightly. "That was amazing."  
A light touch on his ass sends a new wave of pleasure to Tommy's groin. He can feel Adam's huge, still erected cock poking into his thigh, and the thought of getting Adam off makes him hard all over again. "I wanna get you off, Adam," Tommy whispers in Adam's ear.  
Adam growls, grabbing Tommy's little body and pressing himself hard into him. "Suck me off," Adam says, twining his fingers through Tommy's hair.  
Tommy pushes Adam down on the bed, inching down his body until Adam's cock is next to his mouth. He swallows, a little nervous. What if he doesn't do it right? Then Adam will never want to have sex with him again. Tommy tries to remember all the porn he's watched, and he sticks out his tognue and runs it up Adam's thick erection. Adam groans loudly, reaching down and tangling his fingers in Tommy's blonde locks.  
"Are you really blonde?" Adam asks out of the blue.  
Tommy stops what he's doing. "Really? I don't think right now is the proper time to discuss this," he says, fingering Adam's heavy balls.  
Adam spreads his legs apart further. "Just tell me."  
"No. I'm actually this shitty light brown color."  
Adam's lips curve into a smile. "You're a dirty blonde, you mean."  
Tommy jokingly glares at Adam. "I guess."  
"Okay, now you can go back to what you were doing," Adam says, gently pushing Tommy's head down.  
Tommy takes the head of Adam's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. He runs his tongue along the ridge, slipping his mouth a little farther down. He can feel Adam's thighs tense up, and he runs his fingers around his balls.  
"Tommy...Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Adam says.  
Tommy shakes his head with Adam's cock still in his mouth. Not really fair that I can't answer him seeing as my mouth is stuffed full of cock, Tommy thinks. He taps his finger at the entrance of Adam's ass, gently pushing the tip in. He hears Adam growl, and he pushes the rest of it in, burying his finger up to the knuckle. Suddenly, Adam grabs Tommy's head in his hands and thrusts his hips into his face. Adam's cock sinks deep into Tommy's mouth, going down his throat.  
Tommy makes a desperate noise from the back of his throat. He can't breathe! Fuck, he's gonna die having sex. What is the ME going to tell his parents, he died from lack of oxygen due to a nine inch erection shoved down his throat?  
Just as suddenly as Adam shoved himself in, he pulls Tommy off. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry! I forgot! Tommy, are you okay?" Adam grabs Tommy by the shoulders and whips him up to his face in one second flat. "Tell me you're okay," Adam says, looking into Tommy's eyes.  
"I'm fine." Tommy's voice sounds a little hoarse. "Just...wow. That was intense."  
"Me shoving myself down your throat?" Adam says, still looking worried.  
"No! You whipping me up that fast. I think a got a rugburn from your bedsheets," Tommy says with a smile.  
Adam kisses Tommy on the lips. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
Tommy laughs. "I don't know either, but I do know what you were thinking with. Now stop being such a mother hen and let me get you off. I can still feel that erection."  
Adam chews on his lip. "Go in my drawer. There should be something to take care of this."  
Tommy opens Adam's end table, seeing a variety of handcuffs. "Really? These are going to hold you?"  
"They wouldn't stop me, but it'll remind me what not to do."  
A smile works it's way across Tommy's face. "Bondage. Kinky."  
Adam laughs. "There's alot worse than just bondage, Tom-tom."  
Tommy grabs a pair of cuffs and clicks them around Adam's wrist, and the other side to Adam's bedpost. He does the same to the other wrist. "There. Now I'm kinda safe."  
"Kind--" Adam is cut off as Tommy grabs his cock and gives it a hard stroke, then leans down and takes three inches into his mouth. He pumps the rest with his hand, working Adam's orgasm out of him.  
"Fuck my lips," Tommy says as Adam gently thrusts his hips up and down. He settles his mouth on Adam's hot erection, letting him ride out his pleasure on his lips. Tommy fingers the entrance of Adam's body, then stuffs two fingers inside his ass. Adam groans loudly, then thrusts faster into Tommy's mouth.  
"Move your fingers up until you feel a lump inside me," Adam says.  
Tommy shoves his fingers up farther, feeling a lump in Adam's body. He strokes it, making Adam moan loudly. With a few more thrusts of his hips, Adam buries his cock into Tommy's mouth, a little farther this time, and shoots his load into his throat. Hot come pulses out of his cock, filling Tommy's mouth. Adam's cock pulses again, and another stream hits the roof of Tommy's mouth, some leaking down his throat. With one more pulse, it gradually softens. Tommy swallows the mouthful of come, some dripping out of his lips. He licks them clean, laying on top of Adam's sweaty body. "That was amazing," Tommy whispers against Adam's temple.  
"You were amazing," Adam says softly in Tommy's ear. "Are you sure you haven't done that before?" Adam says, wrapping his arms around Tommy's body.  
"Yeah," Tommy laughs. "I wasn't that good."  
Adam trails a light finger over Tommy's back. "Yes you were. Trust me. You're a natural."  
Tommy smiles slightly, staring off into the distance. Does this mean that I'm gay now? Because I've had sex with a man?  
"Why? Are you scared to admit it?" Adam says.  
Tommy draws back from Adam abrubtly. "What the fuck?! I hate it when you do that!"  
Adam smiles, tracing a finger along Tommy's jawbone. "You don't have to be afraid."  
Tommy places his head back on Adam's shoulder. "But I am. I don't know what I am." He buries his face in Adam's neck, breathing in his musk. "You smell so good," Tommy says, lightly nipping at the tender skin.  
"Mmm," Adam moans, spreading his legs apart. "I don't think you know what you're doing to me right now."  
"Yeah, I do. I can feel it," Tommy says, pressing harder into Adam's growing erection. His body starts to respond as well, his cock filling with blood. "You make me so hard," Tommy whispers in Adam's ear, lightly playing with his nipples.  
Adam moans again, grabbing Tommy's ass with both hands. "You keep talking dirty like that, and you're going to make me come before we even do anything," Adam says, pressing his finger at the entrance of Tommy's hole.  
"Funny, 'cause I feel like coming right now," Tommy says, humping Adam's stomach.  
"I can tell," Adam whispers, snaking a hand between them and collecting some of the pre-come that Tommy is painting all over his belly. He brings his fingers to his lips, flicking out his tongue and tasting the bittersweet stickiness. "You're a leaker, aren't you? When you get excited you leak all over my stomach, you dirty little kitty."  
Tommy groans, rubbing into Adam's stomach faster. "Oh, I think, I'm gonna..."  
Before Tommy can finish his sentence, Adam whips him over, so Tommy's face is pressed into the pillow, and Adam is laying on top of his back. "No, you're not. Not until I fuck you," Adam says with evident arousal in his voice. "You want my cock in your tight little ass?" Adam growls in Tommy's ear.  
Tommy nods his head as much as possible. "Fuck, yeah."  
^V^  
"Fuck!" Adam shouts, feeling the primal need to fuck Tommy. "I want to pound into your little tight ass."  
"Then do it," Tommy says, looking back at Adam's wild eyes. "Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."  
Adam grunts, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing a handful into his palm. He slicks his cock, coating it with the lube. Then, he take some more, and rubs it all over Tommy's tight asshole, slipping two fingers inside. "You feel that?" Adam says, twisting his fingers inside Tommy's hot little channel. Adam feels Tommy open up around his fingers, his ass clenching and releasing on his digits. He slides another one in, viciously thrusting into Tommy's hole.  
"Damn, I'm ready, Adam," Tommy says.  
Adam lets out a little whine of pleasure, elated that he is finally going to get to fuck Tommy. "Yes..." he trails off. He pulls his fingers out, and places the engorged, deep purple head of his cock at the entrance of Tommy. His thighs shake, and with a growl of pleasure, he thrusts into Tommy's ass, sliding halfway into him. "Are you okay?" Adam asks when he hears a grunt of pain from Tommy.  
"Yeah, it's just...big," Tommy says, his hands clutching at the sheets.  
Adam grabs Tommy's hips and slides the rest of the way into his body, burying himself deep in the human. He gently thrusts in and out, sliding his cock in to the very base and then out, to the tip of the head. Tommy's ass is clutching him, then releasing, like a hot little mouth. He hits his prostate, and Tommy yells out in pleasure. "I'm not going to last very long," Adam says, pumping faster in Tommy's body. He feels his orgasm start to build, and he slams into Tommy hard, hard enough to make him slide up the bed. He keeps at it, reaching around and grabbing Tommy's cock. He gives it a long, hard stroke, and then he feels Tommy's body buck, and hot come rolls over his knuckles and onto the bedsheets. Adam pounds into Tommy, his ass grabbing his cock. With a final, hard thrust, Adam comes into Tommy's ass, his hot, milky white cream filling him up.  
Adam is still for a minute, occasionally thrusting off the last of the pulses, then pulls out of Tommy. He lays down by Tommy, his little boyfriend laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes.


	6. Fall Into The Glitter

Chapter 6  
"Your house is amazing," Tommy states for the hundreth time that day.   
"I get the point," Adam says with a peck on Tommy's lips. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"   
Tommy raises one brow. "I think my parents would have an objection to me staying overnight at this creepy extra-terrestrial's house that just fucked me," he says.   
Adam licks his lips sexily. "Your virginity. And I am not an 'extra-terrestrial'. That's an insult."  
Tommy sticks his tongue out at Adam. "Whatever. Sorry I hurt the big bad wolf's feelings. I'm so scared. Mommy." Tommy says the whole sentence in a complete monotone.   
A growl works it's way up Adam-The-Extra-Terrestrial's throat, coming out between his teeth. Adam corners Tommy against the kitchen counter, where he is sipping a glass of alcohol. He spreads his legs, so that Tommy's are between his.   
Tommy looks up at the tall man in front of him through his eyelashes. He can't comprehend that Adam really is there, he really wants him. A scrawny little teenager. Adam's arms pin Tommy's to his side, taking his thoughts to the more pressing issue at hand. He throws his head back, letting Adam have control of him.   
"You're my little bitch, aren't you?" Adam hisses against the pale skin of Tommy's exposed throat. "You love it when I dominate you," Adam says, his hands traveling down to Tommy's hips.   
Tommy feels a rush of pleasure hit him in his groin. "Fuck, let me feel you, you overgrown dog," Tommy says. Suddenly, Adam's teeth are at Tommy's throat, biting. Hard. "Ahh!" Tommy screams, half in pain, half in pleasure.   
"What's going on in here?" A voice says from the hallway.   
Adam whips his head around, his teeth still bared. He stares at the beautiful woman standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on her hips.   
She has half of her hair colored white, the other half colored black. Her petite frame is covered by tight legging type pants and a leather corset. High six inch stilletto ankle boots give her a fair height compared to Adam's six-foot stature.  
"Is this the boy?" The woman says, gesturing at Tommy.   
Adam nods very slowly. "Are the others here?"  
"No, just me. They are out hunting."  
Adam grips Tommy closer to him, so Tommy can feel his still-present erection. "This is Ashley, my beta. Ashley, this is Tommy."  
Ashley nods her greeting, her lips curling up in a smile. "I can see you and Adam are very well aquainted," she says, a hint of teasing in her voice.   
Tommy feels a blush creep across his cheeks. Really, this gorgeous girl walks in on him and Adam basically fucking each other in the kitchen. Then Adam goes all weird possessive-mother-hen wolf on him.   
Then Adam completely throws him off by shoving his tongue down his throat right in front of Ashley. He grinds his hips into Tommy's, in a slow, hard, hot circle, pressing against Tommy's dick at the end of the rotation.   
"Wow, Adam. How old is he?" Ashley says, raising a brow.   
Adam frowns, then looks at Tommy. "You're seventeen, right?"  
Tommy nods, suddenly nervous. He's a minor; Adam's an adult. Who knows how old he is, with him being a supernatural creature. Even so, he's certainly older than the adult age. Which technically means that Adam's committing a serious crime, if you will, by being with him. Having sex with him.   
Ashley seems to echo his thoughts. "Doesn't that techically mean you're committing rape by having sex with him?"  
Adam growls slightly, pulling Tommy closer to him. "Who says we're having sex?"  
Ashley's eyes narrow to slits. "I can smell it all over both of you. Whatever. It's not like you haven't done this before."  
Tommy feels his stomach drop. What?! He's been with other guys? Tommy immediately feels stupid. Of course Adam's been with other men. Boys, as Ashley seems to say. Who know how old he really is? Tommy's defintely not his first. He tries pushing the thought out of his head.   
A strong hand grasps Tommy's bicep. "Come on, honey, let's go take a shower," Adam says, leading him up the steps to his giant master bath.   
Tommy follows him into the bathroom. As soon as Adam shuts the door and locks it, Tommy grabs Adam's head, pulling him into a hot kiss. He sticks his tongue down Adam's throat, as far as he can, swallowing his face. He feels the need to mark Adam as his, put his scent all over him. Tommy grinds himself against Adam's hard cock, tangling his fingers in Adam's short locks.   
Adam grips Tommy's biceps hard, pulling him in close and grinding his whole body against his. He pushes Tommy against the door, frantically unbuttoning his pants. Adam's hand snakes into Tommy's underwear, touching his hard, hot, member. Tommy groans, running his hands up and down Adam's body.   
A small groan escapes Adam's lips as he reaches further into Tommy's underwear, his fingertips touching Tommy's balls. "Take them off," Adam whispers in Tommy's ear.   
"You take them off," Tommy whispers back, giving a little wiggle of his hips. Adam reacts immediately, ripping Tommy's jeans off, his underwear going down with them. Tommy watches as Adam eyes up his body, his gaze traveling all over, eating him up.  
Tommy leans his head back, enjoying the attention he's getting. Suddenly, he feels a hot, wet warmth around the head of his cock, and looks down, to find Adam on his knees in front of him, sucking the head of his dick. Tommy gasps, tangling his fingers in Adam's hair, pushing his crotch into his wolf's face. He thrusts his hips into Adam's face, feeling him swallowing his whole length. God, is he good, Tommy thinks as Adam's throat flutters around his hard dick.   
Adam pulls off. "Thank you," he says with a evil little grin.   
Tommy groans. "God, do I hate it when you that! And when you stop sucking my cock," he adds.   
Adam pulls Tommy towards the shower. "In here. I don't want a mess to clean up afterwards."  
Tommy stops in his tracks. He raises one eyebrow, looking at Adam. "Who says I'm going to make a mess? You're supposed to be sucking it down."   
Adam smiles. "Oh, believe me, I will. But I might be the one to make a mess."  
A smile creeps it's way across Tommy's face. "I see."   
Adam's hand pushes Tommy into the shower. "Get your ass in there, you little smart fuck," Adam says, slapping Tommy on his bare ass.   
Tommy turns on the faucet, turning the dial so the water is a comfortable temperature. His cock is aching for Adam's mouth, and his ass his feels like it's opened up two inches wide.   
Adam climbs into the shower, grabbing Tommy and giving him a long, steamy kiss. He goes down on his knees, taking the younger man's cock in his mouth and sucking it hard. Adam takes the whole length down his throat, fingers playing at Tommy's ass at the same time. Slowly, he slips one in, taking his time so he doesn't hurt Tommy.   
"More," Tommy says, his voice breaking. "I want your cock in me, Adam!" Tommy screams in a whisper, bending his knees so that Adam's finger is buried as far as it can go.   
Adam growls, the vibration going through Tommy's erection. He pulls off with a loud slurp, that sounds like it could be in a porn movie, standing up to kiss Tommy's pink lips.   
Tommy licks Adam's lips, tasting himself on them. That makes him feel very dirty, and inspires him to say to Adam, "I want to sit on your cock while I straddle you."  
A shocked expression works it's way across Adam's face. Then it turns into a smile. "Baby, you are invited to do anything you want," he says, sitting down on the shower floor.   
Tommy grins, leaning down and licking Adam's lips. The hot water pouring over his back feels like a warm blanket spread across his shoulders and spine. He straddles Adam, rubbing their cocks together.   
"Do you want to get the lube?" Adam asks Tommy, gazing at him while he throws his head back and rubs himself against Adam.   
"I don't want to use any. The water's fine," Tommy says, pressing his hole against Adam's cock.   
Adam laughs, rubbing his hands up and down Tommy's biceps. "The water is hardly enough to take the place of lube. Plus, this is only your second time bottoming, so I don't think it's a very good idea."  
Tommy pecks Adam on the lips. "Trust me. I can take it."  
Adam pinches Tommy's cheek, and Tommy recoils like he was bit by a snake. "What the fuck? Don't do that! That's what my grandma does. That's way too creepy!"  
Adam smiles, very amused by Tommy's strong display of emotion. "I like watching you get excited. You rarely show emotion otherwise."  
Tommy shakes his head. "You are impossible. I can't even-"  
Adam cuts Tommy's words off with a passionate kiss. "Less talking, more action," Adam whispers against Tommy's lips, looking into his eyes.   
A small moan escapes Tommy's lips as Adam shifts underneath him, getting himself lined up. Tommy takes a deep breath and slowly sits down, Adam's hard cock entering him. The stretch is excrutiating; it seems like it's never going to end.   
"Ohh..." Tommy moans, halfeway between and "oh" and a "ow". "It hurts," Tommy says. He looks at Adam, who looks like he's in complete pleasure, his eyes closed, biting his lip, scrunching up his eyebrows.   
"Baby, you can stop anytime. Take your time, get used to it."  
Tommy takes Adam's advice, easing himself over Adam's thick cock. Pretty soon, he can feel Adam's hairs against his soft skin, and the knowledge that he's all the way down on that cock makes his own dick jump, hard. "Fuck...fuck me, Adam!"  
Growling in pleasure, Adam snaps his hips into Tommy, his cock piercing him deep. The thick length slides in and out of Tommy's ass, and the dirty sounds of sex fill the shower.   
Tommy grinds his hips back and forth, feeling Adam's cock rub that spot inside him, making him practically see stars. He rubs his fingers over Adam's nipples, tugging at them hard. Adam responds to that by fucking into him harder, really going at it full force. Tommy's cock rubs against Adam's stomach, the wet friction bringing him closer to the edge. "Adam...I'm really close," Tommy says, still rolling Adam's nipples between his fingers.   
"Can you hold it for a little longer? I really want to fuck you baby, and if you come, that tight little ass squeezing me will make me come," Adam says, grabbing Tommy's hips and rocking his body faster.   
Various moans and shouts fill the bathroom as they move together. Tommy moves his hands away from Adam's chest to his ass to feel the tight skin stretched around Adam's thick cock. The feeling of it drives him wild, and Tommy tries to add a finger inside, but pulling it back out quickly, as the pleasure pushes over to intense pain. Adam takes his hands away gently, pulling them up to his mouth and sucking on Tommy's fingers. "Not so much. You're too tight, and you'll hurt yourself."  
Tommy throws his arms around Adam's neck, kissing his lips. He clenches his muscles in his ass, really letting Adam feel the squeeze. A loud moan comes from Adam's lips, and he grabs Tommy's shoulders, grinding him down on his dick. "Oh...Adam! I really like that.." Tommy trails off as he grinds himself harder on Adam's thick cock.  
Adam fingers Tommy's nipples, rolling them in his fingertips.   
Tommy throws his head back, gyrating his hips. From the sounds Adam's making, it sure sounds like he's enjoying the action Tommy's giving. Adam gets louder, thrusting even more wildly than before, if that's possible.   
"Tommy, don't come. I want to swallow it," Adam says, his voice tight. "I think I'm going to, but you hold off until I get that pretty little dick in my mouth."  
Tommy mumbles a garbled noise of agreement, and lets Adam fuck him harder.   
Within a couple minutes, Adam's full blown slamming into him. With a final last thrust, Adam groans, shooting his load up Tommy's ass. Shot after shot of hot come fill Tommy's ass, more than he can count. He struggles to hold himself back, but the feeling of being filled up is almost too strong too bear.  
Adam pulls out of Tommy, pushing him into a standing position and getting on his knees in front of Tommy. He takes Tommy's throbbing dick in his mouth, swallowing it to the base. With each hard, long suck, he brings Tommy closer to the edge until he feels his balls tighten, then he's emptying himself into Adam's throat, every last drop. Adam gives him a final, slow lick up his limp cock, sucking slightly on the tip.   
"That was so good, Adam," Tommy says, resting his head against Adam's chest once he gets up.   
Adam kisses Tommy, grabbing some soap and washing them both off. After they get cleaned, Adam grabs some towels for them, and helps Tommy dry off, paying more than the needed attention to the lower parts of his body.  
"Come on, let's go get some dinner, okay?" Adam says, pulling Tommy out of the bathroom.   
"Whatever you say, big bad wolf."


	7. A Thin Line

**Chapter 7**

Tommy's phone blares out Metallica's "For Whom The Bell Tolls". He wipes his hands on the napkin, putting his fork down. The I.D. reads _Mom_. Shit.

"Hello?" Tommy answers.

"Where the hell are you?!" His mom screams into the phone. "It's ten o'clock, and I haven't heard anything from you since you left for school this morning!"

Tommy sighs into the phone. "Well you're hearing from me now," he says, mocking her voice slightly.

"Tommy! Don't you dare use that tone with me! And stop being so snippy before I come get you from...where are you?!!"

"I'm at a friend's house having dinner." Tommy rolls his eyes, sick of his mom being _so controlling._

"What friend?"

Tommy silently debates whether he should lie or tell her the truth. He decides to go with the truth, something he almost never does. "Adam. A guy a met at school."

A pause, then, "Is this the man that was driving you home in that BMW?"

"Yeah...?" Tommy trails off, wondering where this is going.

"Hmm. Well. Is he nice? How old is he? Adam...?" his mom says.

"Yes, he's really nice. I really don't know how old he is, anywhere from twenties to thirties, and his name is Adam Lambert. He lives in this enormous house on top of a hill with his friends. A girl, Ashley, and a guy, Isaac. They're both very nice. So are we done with twenty Q?"

His mom sighs on the other end of the phone. "When are you coming home?"

"Uhh...I was kinda actually sleeping over at his house...So...I'm going to go finish eating?" Tommy ends the sentence like a question, hating himself for doing that.

"You are not sleeping over. You come home as soon as you're done with dinner."

"Mom! Come on! You never let me do anything fun! I haven't slept over at somebody's house for a year!" Tommy whines, putting a pleading tone in his voice. "Come on, Adam's really nice. He has this awesome house. Just let me stay, please?"

His mom lets out a long, exasperated sigh. "I don't even know this man. No. And that's final."

"MOM!" Tommy says, starting to sound like a twelve-year old. He sees Adam get up from his spot at the table and comes over to Tommy, holding out his hand for the phone.

"Let me talk to her," Adam whispers.

Tommy hands over the phone to Adam, and he walks out of the room, quietly talking to Tommy's mom.

After a while, Adam comes back into the dining room, wearing a smug expression. "You can stay."

"I can sleep over?" Tommy asks eagerly.

"Yeah. You can sleep over," Adam says.

"God, I love you!" Tommy says, throwing himself in Adam's lap and planting a big, hot kiss on his lips. Adam's hands travel down to his ass, and he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue through Tommy's lips into his mouth. Tommy groans, his dick hard in his jeans. He trails his hands down the front of Adam's chest, his fingertips playing at his nipples.

"Tommy," Adam manages to gasp out. "Let's wait until we're in bed. Then we can cuddle," he says, adding a quiet _and have some fucking awesome sex._

"Well, I'm done eating. I'll be upstairs waiting for you," Tommy says, pecking his wolf on the lips.

"See ya, Tom-Tom."

^V^

Once Tommy's upstairs, he goes into Adam's bedroom, stripping off his clothes and entering the master bath. He brushes his teeth, getting ready for bed. Tommy goes back into the bedroom, getting under the soft covers on the bed. He rests his head on the plush pillow, one hand trailing down to his dick and giving it a few quick pumps. He wants to be hard for Adam when he comes in, so that Adam loses all sense of thought and fucks him senseless. Even though Tommy's ass hurts like a motherfucker, he still wants Adam in him. He's only going to get the opportunity like this once in a long time, so he's gotta make the most of it.

Once Adam comes in the bedroom, Tommy's harder than normal, thinking of all the things Adam's going to do to him. He hears Adam go into the bathroom, the water running, then he comes out, turning off the lights in the bath. Only one bedside table light is left on, giving the room a sexy glow. Tommy feels the bed dip next to him, Adam sliding underneath the covers. A hand comes over to Tommy, on his bare chest. He hears Adam suck in a sharp breath, feeling his naked body. Adam's fingers play at his nipples, then hesitantly travel further down to his waist. Then down again, to his bare, hard, leaking dick. Adam lets out a loud moan, fingering his cock in his hand. Adam's tongue licks a wet strip along the curve of his ear, and he whispers, "Aren't you hurting?"

Tommy rolls around so that he's facing Adam. "Yes, I am, but I don't care. We'll only get a couple good chances like this, so we gotta make the most of it while we can."

Adam smiles at Tommy, running a thumb over his bottom lip. "Honey, you let me do all the work, and you lay back and enjoy it, okay?"

Tommy nods in agreement, thankful he's getting something. Adam kisses his lips, a heated kiss firing up his world.

^V^

Adam slips his tongue inside Tommy's mouth, sticking it as far down the boy's throat as he can get it. He tongue-fucks Tommy's mouth, his cock growing larger between his legs. He plays with Tommy's nipples, feeling the nubs harden under his touch. Adam slides down Tommy's body, licking every inch of him on the way. Adam licks the tip of Tommy's weeping cock, the young boy arching up into his touch. He slips down further, sucking one of Tommy's balls into his mouth, gingerly touching the other one.

Tommy's moans fill the room, and his hand reaches down and tangles in Adam's hair. Adam moves his mouth up and down Tommy's length, the filthy wet sounds of Tommy's dick sinking into Adam's mouth filling the room.

Adam places a finger at the entrance of Tommy's hole, tapping lightly. Tommy's hips buck up in response, and Adam gently presses it in. A gasp comes from Tommy's lips, and he spreads his legs further to allow Adam to completely possess him.

Adam slides the finger all the way up to his knuckle, firmly applying pressure on the walls of Tommy's channel. At the same time, he pulls off Tommy's cock with an obscenely loud slurp, then takes it back in, all the way down in seconds. Adam presses his fingers in as deep as he can get them, gliding over Tommy's prostate and thrusting back in for another pass. He pulls off to the tip of Tommy's cock, tongue rubbing over his piss slit. He gently presses in, feeling the tip of his tongue slide into Tommy's slit.

"Adam!" Tommy practically screams, thrusting his hips up towards Adam's face repeatedly. "I think I'm gonna come!"

Adam pulls off his cock, taking his other hand that's not buried to the knuckles in ass, and bringing it up to Tommy's weeping dick. He sticks his pinkie inside Tommy's slit, gently wiggling it around. Tommy's eyes have practically rolled back in his head, his cock twitching so forcefully it's like it has a heart of it's own.

Adam licks his lips, tasting Tommy on them. "Mmm, you like that don't you, my little slut?" He presses his pinkie in deeper, slowly advancing up to his knuckle. He leans down and licks at the skin that has opened to let him in, savoring the saltiness of pre-come there. Adam carefully pulls out his finger, bringing it up to his mouth. Making sure Tommy can see him, he flicks his tongue around the digit, taking it into his mouth. His finger is coated with pre-come from being inside Tommy's cock, and _damn_ if that thought doesn't turn him on. Tommy must have the same thoughts going through his head, because with a warning groan of "Fuck, Adam, I'm--" he shoots his load, semen ejaculating from his dick, coating his chest up to his neck. Before the second shot flies out, Adam grabs Tommy's cock, directing it at his face so that the rest of the semen paints his face, his mouth open and tongue hanging out. As soon as Tommy goes soft in Adam's hand, he's hard again from the twitch of Adam's fingers still stuck up his ass.

A smile spreads it's way across Adam's face as he licks the semen from it. His tongue swipes around his mouth, and he gets the rest by taking his fingers and wiping himself off, then licking his digits clean. "Better than any kind of dessert I could find in the kitchen," Adam says, taking a swipe at Tommy's cock with his tongue. "Unless your ass is on the menu." With that statement, he scissors his fingers inside Tommy's abused hole, as if to make his point.

Adam pulls his fingers out of Tommy's hole, spreading them apart as he pulls out. He sinks back down to the level of Tommy's ass, looking at the young man's ass, stretched and ready for him. _No,_ Tommy has had too much already, he's plainly sore. He can think of other ways to give Tommy pleasure. Adam spreads his cheeks apart, leans down, and gives a long lick at Tommy's asshole. He prods at the entrance with the tip of his tongue, feeling Tommy open up for him. And just like that, he dives in, his tongue licking at Tommy's insides. He sucks, licks, does everything he thinks Tommy will enjoy. As he's practically scooping out Tommy's organs with his tongue, Tommy tugs on his hair, signaling for him to come up.

Tommy hauls Adam up so that they are laying next to each other, and kisses him on the lips. Adam kisses him back, a little cofused at why Tommy wanted him to stop. Then, he knows. Tommy answers him by placing his hand on their cocks, each of them rock hard, pressed up against one another.

Adam grips their cocks in his hand, his size dwarfing Tommy's. He jacks them off together, pre-come from both of them slicking the way. With only a couple of strokes, Tommy comes, his cock pulsing in Adam's hand as he still strokes himself to release beside Tommy's member. He jacks himself harder, and with a final, long, hard, stroke, he comes in violent, shuddering pulses. His cream paints Tommy's and his chests and stomachs. One shot after another, and it keeps going for what seems like forever. The last time Adam's had an orgasm this strong was when he was a teenager.

It's Tommy's turn to smile as he licks at the come collected on Adam's chest. "I think I really love you," he says before drifting off, shutting his eyes.

"And I love you," Adam says, whispering it against Tommy's hair, holding him close in their mess, almost purring as he falls asleep beside Tommy.


	8. I Really Need You Near Me

**Chapter 8**

Tommy wakes to an awful moaning sound. He opens his eyes to the bright sun coming through the windows, and sees Adam laying down next to him, curled into the fetal position, the moaning coming from his lips.

Rubbing his eyes, Tommy sits up, crusty dried come on his chest. Remembering the events of last night, he smiles, only to frown when Adam lets out another groan.

Tommy shakes Adam's shoulder. "Wake up. What's wrong?"

Adam suddenly bolts into a sitting position. "I need--" he clenches his teeth. "I need to eat," he says, fists clutching the sheets tightly.

A laugh escapes Tommy's lips. "Okay, then. We'll just go get some pancakes or something, no biggie."

"No." Adam grabs Tommy's shoulders. "It's not like that. I need meat."

Tommy grimaces. "Uhh...well then, what about making some sausage?"

Adam grits his teeth. "NO!"

Tommy flinches, wondering what he said that was so wrong. "I'm sorry," he says meekly, cowering back into the sheets.

Sighing, Adam runs his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that...I need live meat. I need to hunt. Remember, I am a wolf."

Tommy's eyes go a little wider. "You mean you're going to go eat a person?"

"Tommy. Really?" Adam gives him the _you-must-be-joking-me_ look. "A deer, bear, anything that is of abundance or dangerous to the human race. And nothing that is endangered, so don't even start blaming my kind for the endangered species."

"Can I come with you?" Tommy blurts it without thinking.

Adam looks at him like he's crazy. "Absolutely not. I will be back." And with that, he walks out of the room.

 _Where the hell is he going with no clothes on?_ _Fine. If he doesn't want to take me, I'll just go myself. By following the bitch._ Tommy internally snickers, pulling on some jeans and going to Adam's closet and taking out a leopard print t-shirt. He pulls it over his head, rushing down the stairs so he doesn't lose Adam. He gets outside, not seeing him anywhere. Then--he sees him. Not the human Adam, but the wolf Adam. He's sniffing the air, silky reddish-brown fur glinting in the sunlight. Tommy looks around the yard, spotting an ATV. He runs up to it, praising the god he doesn't believe in that the keys are in the ignition.

Jumping on, he starts the engine, wolf-Adam looking back at the noise. He seems to give a doggy grin, then bounds off into the woods. Tommy takes the challenge, revving the engine and speeding off after the wolf.

The only thing that is setting Tommy back from Adam is the brush. Adam can easily dodge and duck under branches and bushes, but Tommy must stay on the worn path. After a while of chasing wolf-Adam on the ATV, Adam suddenly veers onto the path that Tommy is following. Tommy comes _this close_ to hitting him, then stops with a vicious jerk. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tommy yells at wolf-Adam, completely beyond pissed off. What the hell is his problem, running into his path like that? Tommy couldv'e hit him!

Tommy stares at Adam, then, his vision of the wolf starts to go shimmery. _Wait a second..._ no, it's not _his_ eyes, it's Adam that is shimmering in the air. The atmosphere around him turns a kaelidiscope of colors, then they fade away, leaving a very naked Adam standing in front of him.

"Wait a second...Did you just turn?" Tommy aks, baffled.

"Yes. And you need to get off that damned ATV before it scares away my breakfast."

Tommy pouts. "Then how am I going to come with you?"

A large sigh escapes Adam's lips. "You'll have to ride on my back until I find a deer. Than you can get off, and I'll move in for the kill."

"It's really strange having your boyfriend standing naked in front of you telling you that you can ride on his back until he 'moves in for the kill'."

Adam shrugs. "Get used to it if you want to be with me."

Tommy rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as Adam does his weird pixie-change thing with all the freaky colors. Adam-The-Wolf looks at Tommy, raising a doggy (or wolfy) brow. Tommy reluctantly cuts the engine on the ATV, then climbs onto Adam-The-Wolf's back as he would a horse. Adam-The-Wolf is larger than normal wolves, so Tommy's feet don't touch the ground when he's on him.

Tommy wraps his arms around Adam's neck, holding onto him tightly. He buries his face in Adam's scruff, smelling his earthly and woodland smell.

A noise in front of them makes Adam stop suddenly, his muscles tensing underneath Tommy. Tommy can feel the sheer power in them, imagining how strong he must be. Adam's hinds drop to the ground, a signal to Tommy to get off him. Tommy slides off Adam's back, crouching down in the brush.

Adam stalks foward, Tommy watching him from behind. He can't even hear Adam's paws on the ground, he's so quiet. He watches as Adam stalks up on the unsuspecting deer, grazing on the berries and apples that have fallen on the ground. Adam gets about ten feet in the area of the deer, then the animal raises it's head as if it hears or smells something.

At that time, Adam takes the moment to spring. His shape flies through the air, landing practically on top of the animal. The deer's eyes go wide, it's body tensing, then Adam-The-Wolf is biting it's neck, the sick crunch echoing through the trees.

Tommy flinches, not looking as he hears bones crunching, the sick sound of tendons and flesh ripping.

Tommy walks away from the place where Adam's having his meal, slightly disturbed. To think that that is his boyfriend over there, gulping down bloody meat and fat, crunching on bones, is the same boyfriend who just last night was having ridiculously hot and steamy sex with.

A hand on his shoulder breaks him from his daydreaming. Adam puts his arms around Tommy, pushing his face into his neck.

"If it's too much for you, I understand," Adam says quietly.

"No!" Tommy says defiantly. "You make me feel things I've never felt before. And I really care about you, Adam. It's like I'm living in some fantasy world, and I love it. So don't even go there. I'm not leaving you."

Adam turns Tommy around and kisses him on the lips. "You are perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too," Tommy replies, a growing warmth blossoming in his chest. "I love you," he says again.

They stay embraced for awhile, then Adam leads Tommy home in wolf form. Once they get to the house, Tommy immediately heads for the kitchen, getting out some wholesome food. He pops a piece of toast in the toaster, then pours some Honey Bunches of Oats cereal into the bowl. He feels as if he's being watched. Tommy turns around, seeing Adam just standing in the middle of the doorway, watching him with an intense gaze.

"What?!" Tommy says, totally freaked out.

"Nothing. You're just...beautiful. My little kitty," Adam says, coming closer to Tommy and running his finger along his jawline. He kisses each inch along Tommy's jaw, heading toward the corner of Tommy's mouth.

And just like _that_ Tommy's hard in a rush. His dick is straining against his pants, and he tries to relieve some of the pressure by rubbing up against Adam.

Adam's hands make their way southward, to his own erection straining against his jeans. Tommy hears the snick of his zipper, then Adam takes Tommy's hands and places them on his hard cock.

"Ohh..." Tommy moans, gripping Adam's hot length. "Touch me, Adam," Tommy whispers, eyes fluttering shut.

A growl comes out from Adam's lips, and he presses Tommy up against the kitchen counter, pinning him in. Adam grabs the front of Tommy's pants, feeling the hardness inside. He unzips Tommy's pants, taking out Tommy's cock.

"Ahh..." Tommy moans again, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Did I break you already?" Adam asks, giving Tommy's dick a firm squeeze. "Babe, you ain't felt nothing yet."

Adam's thumb rubs over Tommy's slit, smearing the pre-come that has gathered there. He takes his pinkie and slips it into his slit.

Tommy jumps, moaning. "Adam! That feels so good..."

Adam tilts his hips and rubs the head of his dick against Tommy's stretched and filled slit. His pre-come makes sticky strings stretch between their cocks, making his hand completely wet. "Tommy," Adam whispers in his ear. "You make me...so...wet," he mutters, taking Tommy's hand and smearing his wetness over it. Adam slips his finger out of Tommy's slit, bringing it up to his mouth and sucking on it, then kissing Tommy so he can taste himself on Adam's lips.

With a shout, Tommy comes, his explosive orgasm painting the front of both Adam and his own shirt, and some on their pants.

"Baby!" Adam moans, slapping his still-hard dick against Tommy's softening one. Adam leans foward and bites Tommy's neck, his teeth pinching and pulling at the skin. He sucks hard, thrusting his hips in time with his sucks. Tommy's hands find Adam's leaking dick, and he pumps it, long and hard.

A loud, groaning moan comes from Adam's lips as he shoots his load, ropes of come pulsating from his cock and hitting Tommy's chest.

Adam leans against Tommy, trying to catch his breath. "Babe, that was so good."

Tommy grins against Adam's neck,wrapping his arms tightly around his wolf. "I think we did a pretty good job of making a mess," Tommy says, glancing down at his and Adam's shirts.

"Damn. I liked that shirt." Adam picks at the hem of his gray leopard print t-shirt Tommy's wearing.

Tommy giggles. "I think it'll wash out."

Adam kisses the tip of Tommy's nose. "Why? Have you had practice?"

"Let's just say I've done my fair share of washing out shirts and bedsheets in my bathroom sink and drying them with my hair dryer."

"Naughty boy. Why don't we clean up? I don't want my roommates walking in on us, full of come," Adam says, taking off Tommy's shirt. He pulls Tommy upstairs with him, getting them each a change of fresh clothes.

Tommy sighs. "I probably have to go home pretty soon otherwise my mom will be freaking out."

Adam takes Tommy into his arms. "S'okay, babe. We'll be able to see each other during the day, then maybe I can pay a little visit in the night every now and then."

"Not maybe. You will. Every night."

Adam laughs against Tommy's cheek. "A promise is a promise, right?"

"So right."

^V^

Adam pulls into Tommy's driveway, cutting the engine on his BMW. "Is it alright if I come in to meet your mom?"

Before Tommy gets a reply out of his mouth, his mom comes barrelling out the front door and up to the driver's side of the BMW. She peers into the window, a pissy look on her face. "Open this door," she says through the glass.

Adam calmly opens the door of the car, getting out and stretching his legs to his full 5' 11'' frame. "Hello, Mrs. Ratliff."

"Are you this Adam my son was with last night?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Adam Lambert," Adam says, sticking out his hand.

"Well. I see. And where are you from, Adam?" Dia says, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I was born in Indianapolis, and my family moved around alot. I eventually settled here in California."

Dia purses her lips. "Hmm. Would you like to come in, so we can have a cup of coffee and talk?"

"Sure. I would love that. Thank you," Adam says, turning his 100-watt smile on her.

Adam follows Tommy's mom into the house, Tommy trailing behind them. He follows her through the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen table. The room smells of warm vanilla pancakes, making Adam's stomach growl.

"Mom, that smells really good. Can I have some pancakes, please?" Tommy asks, trying to be very polite and on his best behaviour.

"Yes, you may. Adam, would you care for some pancakes?" Tommy's mom asks, smiling pleasantly at Adam.

 _I have a feeling that if she knew what we were doing these past hours, she wouldn't be smiling so kindly at me._ "I would love some. Thank you, Mrs. Ratliff."

"Oh, sweetie, you can call me Dia." Dia says, taking the lid off of her pans, scraping some fluffy pancakes off and putting them on a plate. She hands the stack to Tommy, pouring some more of the mix onto the pan and waiting for it to magically emerge as a pancake.

"So...What did you boys do yesterday?" Dia says, sipping some orange juice.

  1. "We took a nice little walk in the woods where I live, I gave Tommy a tour of the house, and then we had dinner with my friends. Then we all watched a movie and went to bed. It was a nice little evening. I hope that we can do it sometime again soon."



Dia scrapes the pancakes off of the pan, putting them on the plate and handing it to Adam. "Here you are, sweety."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ratliff." Adam pours a healthy amount of maple syrup onto his pancakes, while Dia sits down with her own plate.

They talk for awhile, about various things. Soon, Adam glances at the clock and sees it's nearly noon time.

"I probably have to get going soon now. I have to go to a practice session with my bandmates."

"Wait!" Tommy says. "Can I show Adam my room before he goes?"

Dia shakes her head."I don't care. You boys go along, I'm going to wash these dishes. And Adam?"

"Yes?"

"I would love it if you would come to dinner tonight. I think Ron, Tommy's dad, would like to meet you," Dia says, clearing the plates off the table.

Adam smiles at Tommy, the two of them sharing a look between them. "I would love to come to dinner tonight. What time?"

"I'm thinking sometime around seven, how does that sound to you?"

"That's fine, Mrs. Ratliff. I'll be here."

Dia dries her hands. "And Adam, you can call me Dia, okay?"

"Alright," Adam says, receiving a tug on his arm from Tommy.

"Let's _go_!" Tommy says, pulling Adam up the stairs to his room. Once they get inside, Tommy closes the door, turing towards Adam, who is looking around Tommy's room. "Damn my dad for not installing locks on the stupid fucking doors."

Adam finishes his sweep of Tommy's room, bringing the smaller man into his arms. "Why do we need locks?"

"Because..." Tommy trails off, kissing Adam on his lips. "Mmm, you taste like maple syrup." Tommy then proceeds to lick Adam's face like a dog on a mission.

Adam meets Tommy's tongue with his own, licking at Tommy's lips. He jumps when he feels a hand on his half-hard cock, that quickly turns into his fully hard cock. "Ohh...Tommy...I'm not so sure you should be doing this right now..."

A hard squeeze changes Adam's mind right then and there. "Okay, fine...oh God...just be quiet and make it quick."

Tommy moans quietly against Adam's neck, smoothly unzipping the zipper on Adam's jeans. He takes Adam's cock out, giving it a few quick pumps.

"Tommy...go in my back pocket and get my wallet. Lube is in there," Adam chokes out, thrusting his hips up towards Tommy's hand.

Adam watches as Tommy does what he tells him, and when he hears the rip of the foil packet, his dick jumps, eager for Tommy's hand. He gasps when Tommy's wet hand comes on his cock, getting it thoroughly slick.

"Damn, you're so hot..." Tommy moans, fist sliding faster on Adam.

Adam groans, his lower back and ass lifting off the bed, up into the air. He feels Tommy's hardness grind against his leg. "Ugh...Tommy...yes, rub against me baby! So hot..." Adam mutters, clutching at the sheets. "Yeah! Fuck..."

Tommy shudders against Adam. "You're gonna make me cream my fucking shorts," he says, rubbing harder on Adam's thigh.

"Oh GOD!" Adam quietly yells, a hard pulse of blood going through his cock, then his orgasm follows, warm wet come rolling over Tommy's knuckles. At the same time, Tommy rides Adam's thigh hard, and with a couple hard thrusts of his hips, he explodes in his shorts, his come wetting them completely through.

A knock at the door surprises them both. "Boys, what are you doing? It sounds like you're having a fight or something," Tommy's mom says from the other side of the unlocked door.

"No! We're fine. Just chilling. Adam bumped the table with his foot," Tommy lies, his eyes wide with fear but his voice a chill relaxed tone, that of a experienced liar.

"Okay then...I'll be downstairs," Dia says, her footsteps retreating down the steps.

"Where you _should_ be..." Tommy grumbles, ripping a handful of Kleenex out from the box beside his bed.

Adam kisses the side of Tommy's face. "Oh come on. You can't blame her for coming to investigate the noise. She hasn't met me before, and who knows, I could be very well raping you or killing you up here. So give her the benefit of doubt, okay?"

"Benefit my ass. She's way too nosy," Tommy says, tucking Adam away back in his pants.

"Tommy..." Adam says in a warning tone. Then, lightly, he says, "Let me see the front of your shorts."

Tommy turns away from be pressed against Adam's body so that he can see the giant darker wet spot on the material.

"Mmm," Adam growls, "you're so wet. You know how much that turns me on?"

Tommy hides his smile in Adam's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne on his shirt. "You smell really good."

"I do it purposely. Now, I have to get going, but I'll be back for dinner, okay? Then maybe we can have a little more fun. What do you say?"

"Thank you Adam!" Tommy says in a baby voice, eyes wide looking up at the wolf.

"That's not what I meant," Adam says shaking his head. "I got to go. I love you," he says, giving Tommy a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too. Hurry back. I'll be texting you the whole time," Tommy says, kissing Adam on the lips.

"'Kay. I'm looking forward to it. Bye," he says, going out Tommy's door.

Tommy watches out the window, feeling like a little piece of his heart has been broken off and shattered in bits. But the thought of Adam coming back for dinner helps mend it, if only a little bit. He watches as Adam gets into his car and drives away.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Love kills...Drills you through the heart...Love kills..."_ Adam finishes the cover of the Queen song, placing his microphone back in the stand. "Sounds great, you guys," Adam says, giving a thumbs up to his bandmates. Ashley plays the bass for him, Isaac the guitar, and his other bandmates, Rick Jordan and Brian London play the drums and keyboard, respectively.

As Adam is changing into his clean clothes in the bathroom, his phone buzzes yet again. His heart starts beating a little faster, and he pulls it out quickly to check his message. _Dinner's almost ready...so you can come anytime now!!!_ followed by a little heart. Adam smiles to himself, typing back a response. _I'll be there in 5 min, love._ He adds a little heart to the end of his message, and hits send just as Ashley's voice comes through his love-filled haze.

"How are things going with Tommy?" Ashley asks, coming over to sit next to Adam.

"Great. I just met his mom this morning, and now I'm going over to the Ratliff's house for dinner. I'm going to meet his dad."

"Sounds like it's getting pretty serious," she says, raising an eyebrow.

"It is. Ashley, I think he's my mate. I've never felt an attraction like this so strongly before," Adam says, a concerned look growing across his face.

"Well, if you think he's the one, then _I think_ you'd better explain to him the concepts of this thing. Who knows if he'll want to be involved with all of this. And are you sure, Adam? He is a human, after all."

Adam shakes his head. "I know, but...I can't explain it. I need him."

Ashley pats Adam on his back. "Well, I trust you to make the right decision. And you know that whatever you do decide, Isaac and I will be with you one hundred percent. You can come and talk about it to me anytime Adam."

"Thanks, Ashley. I really appreciate it," Adam says, giving her a tight hug. "I better get going now, otherwise I'll be late for dinner."

"'Kay. Bye Adam."

Adam heads out, getting into his BMW. Just when he's about to put the car in gear, he gets another text from Tommy. _Are you coming? I miss you!_ Adam types out a reply. _I'm on my way. Miss you too._

^V^

 _I'm on my way. Miss you too._ Adam's text reads. Tommy allows himself a little whine. When is he ever going to get here? It seems like it's taking him forever.

"Tommy!" Dad yells from downstairs.

"WHAT?!" Tommy replies, a little too snotty. _Shit. Now he's gonna come up here. FUCK him for not installing locks on my fucking door!!_

Just as Tommy predicted, the door opens to his room, his dad poking his head in. "What's with the crabby reply?" his dad says.

"Sorry. I'm just impatient for Adam to come here. I've been waiting all day." _Shit. Now that sounds like he's got a crush on him or something._ His dad raises an eyebrow at him. "So..." he trails off, desperate for an escape. Then, like a miracle, it comes. He sees Adam's headlights pull into the driveway. "There he is! Let me go answer the door."

Dad puts a hand in front of Tommy, blocking his path. "I'll answer it."

Tommy runs down the steps after his dad, very pissed that he wouldn't let Tommy get the door.

His dad opens the door, and Adam is standing there, in all his sexiness and glory. He's wearing these sexy tight blue jeans, with a loose-fitting but flattering burgundy t-shirt. His corduroy jean jacket complements the look perfectly.

"Hello, Adam. Come in," Tommy's dad says, stepping off to the side to let Adam walk in.

"Hi Mr. Ratliff. Nice to meet you," Adam says, shaking Dad's hand.

Tommy's mom comes in from the kitchen. "Adam! I'm so glad you're here. Ron, this is Adam. Adam, this is my _wonderful_ husband, Ron."

"You can call me Ron," his dad says, handing Adam a beer.

"Thanks," Adam says as he takes the bottle.

Tommy's mom practically rips Adam's coat from his person. "Here, let me take that. Ooo, this is a nice coat."

Tommy rolls his eyes.

"I know. I love it. I love Burberry's designs," Adam agrees. Then, turning to Tommy's dad, he looks at him. "I like how you wear your facial hair. It's very nice. Where do you get it groomed?"

Ron looks a little put back. "It's all natural, really. I trim it myself sometimes."

"Very nice," Adam says.

Dia leads them over to the dining room table. "Let's have some dinner, okay? I made lasagna and raviollis. I hope you like it."

Adam takes a place in between Tommy and his dad. "I'm sure I'd love anything you cook, Dia."

Dia looks at Ron with a loving look in her eyes. "Oh, Ronald, if only we'd have him as a son. _Tommy_ never says sweet things like that."

Ron pats Tommy on the back by reaching over behind Adam. "He's just a young boy, Dia. Give him some time."

A round of laughter at the table ensues to make Tommy's cheeks turn even redder. Eventually, Tommy's 'bad son' behaviour is forgotten and the table conversation turns into something _much more_ interesting.

"So," Ron starts. "Adam, do you have a girlfriend or wife?"

Adam looks at Tommy out of the corner of his eye. Tommy shrugs his shoulders slightly, a universal _I don't know_ look.

"Actually," Adam says, "I'm gay."

Ron clears his throat repeatedly as if he's got something stuck in it. Dia just smiles warmly, as if she knew it all along (which she probably did, with women having such awesome gaydar as they tend to do). Tommy just continues eating, as if Adam just said that he had a dog. Which, in actuality, his being gay shouldn't be that big of a thing.

"Oh," Ron says, his cheeks a slight red color. "Well, then...Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well...I don't know," Adam says, a confused look on his face. "He and I never really talked it over if we were going to go public with our relationship."

Dia raises her eyebrows. "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't. Obviously you're out. If he's out, then why wouldn't you be public?"

Adam shrugs. "I guess because he might be...I don't know," Adam cuts himself off with a shake of his head. "Relationships are so complicated, right?"

Dia and Ron both laugh, Dia launching into her extremely long story of how she and Ron met. Meanwhile, Tommy's mind is going a hundred miles per hour. He came literally _this close_ to almost being caught. Luckily, Adam is a wonderful actor and story-teller. He brushed that one off like a charm. But...Tommy can't help but wondering if he really meant what he said. Maybe Adam _does_ want to go public with their relationship, except he knows that Tommy's not out. What if...then, Adam wants to find someone else?! _Shit!_ What the fuck is he going to do about this? What if he came out...but he still likes some girls. Maybe he's....

"TOMMY!" Dia yells at him. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Tommy snaps out of his little nightmare. "Oh, sorry, Mom. I was daydreaming."

His mom sighs, sending a sharp glare his way. "You were more than just daydreaming. You were in a trance. And in front of company, no less."

Adam brushes it off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry Dia. From spending the night with him, it's all just a part of what makes Tommy Tommy."

Inside, Tommy grimaces. That didn't sound too good. _Spending the night with him._ And from the shade of red on Adam's face, he knows it didn't sound the best either.

His dad's lips turn into a flat line, and he smiles tightly.

Adam sips his wine.

His mom raises her eyebrows.

Tommy pushes away from the table and runs upstairs.

He goes in his room, shutting the door and sticking a chair underneath it to stop anybody from coming in. Tommy flops down on his bed, feeling his eyes and throat start to burn. Then the tears slowly roll down his cheeks. Everything is going horrible! His dad is supposed to like Adam, not disrespect him. Now, they suspect something. He probably made it worse by running upstairs into his room, but what was he suppose to do? Start crying right there at the table?

A knock on the door breaks him from his thoughts. "Honey? Are you in there?" His mom calls through the door.

"Yes."

"Can I come in? I would like to talk to you, Tommy," his mom says in a soothing tone.

Tommy gets up and moves the chair away from the door, letting his mom come in. He throws his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. "I don't know what to do."

Dia basically ignores him, asking instead, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you...close to Adam?" Dia asks, leading Tommy over to the bed. She sits down next to him, running her fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean? Like...relationship-wise? Or friends-wise?"

"Relationship-wise."

Tommy debates wether to tell her the truth or not...then he remembers the way his mom can read into things. "Yes."

"And are you and Adam...intimate?" Dia asks, her voice even and sure.

Tommy feels himself break a little inside, and he nods, collapsing onto his mom. "Yes! I don't want you to be mad at me! Please don't be...Adam cares about me alot! And I don't know what to do! Does this mean I'm gay?"

"Well...I would assume so. Unless you're still attracted to girls." Dia takes Tommy's hand, comforting him by holding his hand.

"I am. But I think there's bigger issues than my sexuality." Tommy sniffles, grabbing a Kleenex out of the box.

"Yes, there is. Like, how many years older is Adam than you? And are you being safe? And are you going too far?"

Tommy flinches, thinking already how far he's gone with Adam. "I think we're definitely past third base. Maybe fourth, too. If there even is a fourth. I don't know, is there?"

"Focus, Tommy."

"Oh. Yeah, and, yes, Adam is very safe with me. He's not too much older, I think he's like...thirty-two or twenty-two. Somewhere between those ages."

Dia puts her head in her hands. "Tommy, you're seventeen! You shouldn't be going with a man that's that much older than you! And I don't appreciate you having sexual relations with someone at this age. Apparently, you've gone far."

Tommy nods, a solemn look on his face. "I really care about him."

"I'm sure you do, sweetheart. I'm just scared that he is taking advantage of you. I know he doesn't seem that way, he seems like a very nice person, but you never know what people are really like until you live with them or know them personally for years," Dia says.

"I don't think he's taking advantage of me. After all, I was the one who was pushing to...you know. He really was holding back."

Dia kisses Tommy's temple. "That's good to hear, except the part where you were pushing to have sex with him."

Tommy's face flushes red.

"Now," Dia continues, "I think that we should go downstairs and apologize to our guest. And don't let your dad know about this just yet. I'll think of some way to break the news gently to him so he doesn't go and try to choke Adam."

His mom leads him down the steps and back into the kitchen, where Adam and his dad are having a very intense conversation.

"I don't think so," Adam is saying. "I think that President Kennedy was the best we've had so far. I mean, look at the things he did. It was such a sad day in America when he was shot."

His dad nods. "I do believe he was the best also."

"Excuse us," Dia says, bringing Tommy back to his chair. "Ron, I thought we said no discussing politics at the dinner table with guests."

Adam laughs, his mega-watt smile brightening Tommy's gloom. "That's okay, Dia. Ron and I were having a friendly conversation. It doesn't bother me if people disagree with my opinions, because everyone is entitled to have their own opinion. That's the point of the freedom of speech law. At least, that's how I look at it."

Dia smiles warmly at Adam. "That's a lovely way of looking at it, honey. Now, who would care for some cake?"

^V^

"I don't want you to go," Tommy says, hugging Adam tightly.

They're up in his room, a couple hours after they ate dinner, and Adam's getting ready to leave.

"I know. I don't want to go either," Adam says, kissing Tommy's lips. "Wait," Adam whispers, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Later tonight I'll come back. Sometime around two or three, whenever your parents will be asleep. You open your window, and I'll climb in. How does that sound?" Adam asks, a huge grin on his face.

"My room is on the second floor, in case you haven't noticed, A-dumb."

"That's no problem for my species. I can jump in wolf form on your roof from the ground, if I wanted to."

Tommy kisses Adam's pink lips. "Showoff," he whispers, laying his cheek on Adam's big shoulder.

"I love you, Tom-Tom."

"I love you, Adam."

^V^

Tommy climbs into bed, wishing Adam was there. His clock's display reads: 12:17. _My parents should fast alseep by now._ He sends Adam a text to let him know that he can come over. Tommy's eyes drift shut, sleep taking over.

A strange vibrating makes Tommy's eyes pop open. _Wait! That's my phone!_ He grabs it, reading the text from Adam. _I'm outside right now. Are you awake?_

Tommy doesn't bother replying, he just goes over to his open window and sticks his head out. He spots a dark shape at the edge of the yard, and he motions for Adam to come over into the lighter area.

He notices Adam's in wolf form, which is slightly creepy. _How did he send the text?_ Then his thoughts evaporate as he pulls away from the window and Adam's form flies up, jumping into Tommy's bedroom.

"Holy shit, Adam! You fucking scare me! One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack because of you," Tommy whisper-screams at him while he changes back into his human shape.

"And I love you too," Adam replies snarkily, crunching up his nose and coming closer to Tommy to give him a hug.

Tommy buries himself in Adam's neck, smelling his scent. He feels himself start to get hard; he rubs himself against Adam's growing hardness in retaliation. "Come on. Let's go into my bed," Tommy says, dragging Adam to the bed.

They lay down together on the bed, holding each other tight and kissing hotly. Adam's tongue is like magic in Tommy's mouth, and he moans, pressing his full-fledged erection into Adam's thigh.

Adam growls softly, muttering in Tommy's ear, "See who can be the quieter one. You don't want to wake your parents."

Tommy licks at Adam's lips, which really should be pressed up against his at the moment. He strips off his t-shirt, then his pants and boxers in one go. Tommy helps Adam out of his, tearing off clothes to get to bare skin underneath.

"God, yes," Adam mutters, taking their erections in his hand and pressing them together. Tommy almost lets out a loud moan, but bites it back. The warmth from Adam's cock is almost too much to bear.

"I want you in me," Tommy whispers to Adam, spreading his legs wider. "There's nothing like a good fuck to wake you up, right?"

"Fuck, Tommy, your mouth," Adam says, reclining back on the bed and pulling Tommy on top so that he's straddling him.

Tommy hears the flick of the lube being opened, then he closes his eyes and waits for it. And yes, there it is, the slow, steady push of Adam's fingers in him, slowly stroking his insides. Adam fucks his ass with his fingers, spreading them on the pull out, opening him up fast.

"Tommy," Adam gasps, taking his fingers out and positioning Tommy over his cock.

The slowness is too much for Tommy. Adam's cockhead is slightly pressing at the entrance of his hole, then Tommy sits down hard, Adam's cock sinking deep into his body. He and Adam both gasp at the sudden pleasure. They both are still for one minute, then Adam slowly rolls his hips, his cock pressing around and around in Tommy's body.

Tommy rocks forward and backward, experimenting all the ways he can make himself and Adam moan. His hands find Adam's shoulders, and he starts riding up and down on Adam's cock, his own dick leaking sticky strands of precome on his chest.

"That's it, baby, fuck yourself on my cock. Bet that feels so good, doesn't it? Mmm, Tommy, fuck!" Adam whispers, as Tommy grinds himself down on Adam's dick.

Tommy closes his eyes, concentrating on the feelings. He feels Adam's hands find his hips, then he goes still, leans against Adam's chest and lets him do the fucking. Adam's hips pump his cock into Tommy, harder and harder, until all Tommy can see are stars behind his eyes.

They keep going like that, Adam pumping his thick cock into Tommy, until Tommy grits out a warning between his teeth. "I'm gonna come, Adam."

"Yes, fucking come for me Tommy, let me feel your tight little ass grip my cock like a fucking glove," Adam groans, hips really driving into Tommy.

Then, Tommy slips over the edge, riding Adam's dick as he comes. He shoots all over his and Adam's stomach, his ass clenching and releasing Adam's dick with each hot pulsating wave.

Adam makes this awesome noise back in his throat, and he drives into Tommy, really working him hard. Tommy collapses on Adam's shoulder, letting him use him all he wants. He feels Adam's thrusts begin to become erratic, then he fucks in once, twice, and he's coming into Tommy's ass. Tommy feels the warmth spread in him, and if he didn't come so hard a little while ago, he would've gotten hard again right then and there.

Adam slowly pulls out of Tommy, laying him down on his chest. Tommy closes his eyes as he feels Adam's hand gently petting his hair, then slowly, he drifts off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tommy pops his head up from where he's studying on his bed. He can hear his mom say something about him to his dad downstairs.

He jumps off the bed, crawling over to the door and slowly opening it up a crack. He can hear them better that way.

"Ron, there's something I have to tell you about Tommy," Dia says to Ron.

Tommy's stomach jumps up into his throat, and he bites his lip, expecting the worst.

"What? Is something wrong with him?" Ron says.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that, honey. It's about him and Adam."

Tommy creeps out into the hallway for better hearing, seeing as their words are a little muffled.

"Oh? What about them?"

"Well..." Tommy can detect a little hesitation in his mom's voice. "You know that Adam is gay, and um...Tommy and Adam are...um...well, to put it gently, _attracted_ to each other."

All is quiet downstairs for a moment.

"Are you saying that...my son...is gay?!" Ron whispers in a urgent, slightly angry tone.

Dia sighs. "Now Ron, just because he's attracted to Adam doesn't mean that he's gay. And what would be so bad about that anyway? But Tommy is still attracted to girls, he said so himself."

"Dia, my son can't be _gay!_ " Ron says.

"Well, there's more to the story. He and Adam are kind of...together. They have shared themselves with each other, let's say."

" _What!!_ " Ron exclaims, his quietness forgotten. Tommy hears him get out of his chair, and Tommy runs back into his room, scared to death.

"Ron!! Calm down! It's no big deal!" Dia exclaims.

Tommy can hear his dad slam his fist on the wall or table. "No big deal? That _man_ is having sex with our teenage son! That is a big deal!! That's _rape_!"

Dia's voice turns icy and hard. "Ronald. If you don't calm the fuck down, I'm going to kick you in the balls. I _never_ said anything about sex! What I meant was kissing. Now if you're too much of a stupid ape to realize that, then you have a problem! Tommy is probably scared to death right now, because you can be sure that he's listening to this. How can't you? But you! You need to take into consideration that our son is very confused, and I will _not_ stand for you yelling at him in this manner. Got it?"

"I just don't know how you can be so calm about this!" Ron says, anger still evident in his voice. "TOMMY! Get your ass down here!!"

Tommy practically throws up, he's so nervous. What is he supposed to say to his dad that's going to make this better? And now Ron's under the impression that all Tommy and Adam have done is kiss, when they actually have done a hell of a lot more. But when does Tommy ever feel guilty about lying? Wait...back the crazy train up...who said anything about being guilty?

Putting on his best poker face, Tommy slowly descends the stairs, bracing himself for a harsh yelling or maybe something even being thrown at him. But his dad just fumes silently, thank God.

Tommy stands at the bottom step, head hanging down. "Yeah?" he says meekly.

"Get over here," Ron says, pointing at the couch.

Tommy slowly makes his way to the couch, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Ron holds out his hand to Tommy. "Give me your phone."

Tommy hands it over.

Ron looks at the screen, pushing a few buttons. Then he holds it up to his ear. Tommy can hear the phone ringing, then someone picks up. It's Adam.

"This is Tommy's father. You need to get over to our house immediately." Then his dad hangs up.

Dia glares at Ron. "You ass! You can't make an adult do what you want. Now Adam will think we're nuts!"

"Who cares what he thinks? He took advantage of our son! And to just think that I had him over here, eating dinner!"

Tommy starts to feel tears well up in his eyes. Now everything has gone to shit! If his mom wouldn't have told his dad, him and Adam still wouldv'e been together. Well, just too fucking bad. He's not stopping seeing Adam just because his dumb-ass dad doesn't like it.

There's a loud insistant knocking at the door. Ron storms over to answer it, but Dia intercepts his path at the last minute. She pushes him forcefully away, glaring. "Go sit!" Dia answers the door with a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello, Adam. I'm sorry about the circumstances that happened for you to come over here."

"It's okay. Is Tommy alright?" Adam asks, a concerned expression on his face, his mega-watt smile missing.

"Tommy," Ron says, "is fine. But I need to talk to both of you."

Tommy tries to hold back from sniffling and choking back the tears, but he can't. It's an obvious dead give-away to Adam that he's crying.

"Did you hurt him?!" Adam says, his voice rising a little.

"Don't you start with me! I didn't touch him, but _you!_ You did!" Ron yells, pointing his finger at Adam in rage.

Adam's eyes turn dark, and his mouth sets in a grim line. His hands turn into tight fists, and his whole body seems to shake. _Oh no! He's going to get so mad he's going to turn!_ Tommy thinks, trying to keep from watching the spectacle.

"Don't. Make. Me. Do. Something. I. SHOULDN'T!!" Adam says, stopping at each word and then yelling the last.

Dia's hand covers her mouth, and she runs over to Tommy, putting her arms around him and holding him.

"FUCK YOU!" Ron shouts, advancing towards Adam. "You raped my son, you son-of-a-bitch!"

" _You motherfucking, shit-faced, ass-dick, cunt licker!!"_ Adam screams in a rage.

"Cocksucking, ass fucking, FAGGOT!" Ron yells at Adam, nose-to nose with him.

At that moment, Tommy notices his mom crying. Tommy's beyond pissed. His dad has no right to say those things to Adam! And he doesn't know what he's getting himself into, starting a fight with a werewolf.

"STOP THE FUCKING YELLING!" Tommy screams, getting up from the couch and inserting himself between Ron and Adam. "Just stop! I can't stand it anymore! One more word and I'll shoot myself!" Tommy says, his throat raw.

His dad backs off, still glaring at Adam. Adam's still trembling, worse than ever. Staring at Ron, he growls quietly, "Tommy."

"Shh, just calm down," Tommy says, placing a hand on Adam's chest. He wraps his arms around his wolf, letting Adam smell him. Gradually, Adam's shakes stop, and he's calm again.

"Now." Tommy looks firmly at his dad. "I can explain."

^V^

A while later, Adam's picking at a cut on his hand while Tommy's dad questions Tommy, and Dia sits with a lost expression.

"So Lambert," Ron says, "you didn't touch my son, correct?"

"Affirmative." _He touched me first._

"Well, I'm deathly sorry about the way things went. But I still don't know if you and my son going together is a good idea or not."

Dia lifts her head. "It's fine, Ron. Tommy needs to explore his feelings, and Adam could use a companion like Tommy."

"I still don't like it very much."

Adam looks at Tommy's dad. "Well, get used to it."

Tommy shoots Adam a glare. "What _he_ meant was, we care for each other alot and it would really be hurtful to both of us to stop seeing each other."

Ron looks at Adam warily. "What got into you anyway, going off like that right away?"

Adam shrugs. "I just am very protective of Tommy. I care about him alot."

"Well I think that we can call it a big misunderstanding, okay? As long as you wait until Tommy's eighteen to do anything more," Ron says, totally oblivious to what's really going on between them.

"Okay, sir. I will try to hold Tommy back," Adam says, cracking a grin in Tommy's direction. "So leaving on that note, may Tommy come to dinner with me tonight? I'd like to take him to one of my favorite places to go to."

Ron sighs, and Dia immediately answers, "Yes, he may. But his curfew is one."

"I'd say make it midnight," Ron says.

"No!" Tommy whines. "I'll be ready in ten!" With that, Tommy runs upstairs.

Adam smiles at Tommy's retreating back, thinking how nice it would be to spend the rest of their days together. But sadly, that isn't possible, seeing as Tommy's not a werewolf. He only has a short time left on this earth compared to the many decades, even centuries that Adam has. Adam tries to shake those ugly thoughts from his head, not wanting to ruin his good mood for the night.

A couple minutes later, Tommy bounds back down the steps, decked out in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His blonde locks are spiked and slightly falling in artful places, and his black eyeliner highlights his eyes just right. Tommy's pink pout is slightly glossy, just asking to be kissed. He looks so hot, Adam almost goes over to him right there to plant a big one on him.

"Wow, Tommy. You make a plain old t-shirt look amazing," Adam says, getting up from his spot.

"Thanks," Tommy says, blushing slightly. He heads over to the door to put on his shoes.

Adam follows, putting on his jacket and shoes. When Tommy's ready, he gives a light-hearted goodbye to his parents, and leads Tommy out the door.

"Fuck, that whole thing was intense," Tommy says, getting into Adam's BMW and giving him a kiss.

"Mmm, you look intense. Makes me want to fuck you."

Tommy gives him a saucy grin. "Maybe we should skip dinner then."

Adam backs out of the driveway. "Now, now, we can't just make our relationship about fucking, you know."

"Yeah but it's a hell of a great bonus, and who can blame someone for taking advantage of that?"

Adam grins. "I guess. Since you do have such a tight little ass."

"Oooh! I got a game we can play," Tommy says, his face shining brightly in the dark vehicle.

"What?"

Tommy unbuckles his seat belt, leaning over to Adam's lap. "Distract The Werewolf," he says as he places his mouth on Adam's crotch. He breath is extremely warm on Adam's cock, and he struggles to keep his eyes and brain on the road when it's being taken over by need. Adam's hands grip the steering wheel tight as Tommy's devious little tongue licks him through the fabric of his jeans.

"You know," Adam says, "you're not getting nothing until we're done with dinner."

Tommy gives an evil little giggle from down there. "Yeah but you're the one who's going to be walking into the place with a boner."

"You little shit. We'll see if you'll be able to keep yours down," Adam says, his voice changing to a sexy thrum when he whispers, "when you're making my underwear all wet." Adam feels a spark of satisfaction when Tommy lets out a loud groan. Yup. He's hard.

Adam navigates the BMW through the busier downtown streets, trying to ignore Tommy's mouth on his dick. He pulls into the diner's lot, parking the car. "Okay, tease, time to go and eat."

"I want to feel you in me," Tommy says, resting his head on Adam's shoulder.

"Later. Now is the time for food," Adam says, getting out of the car and going around to Tommy's side to open his door for him. "Come on."

Tommy follows Adam into the diner, sitting next to him in the booth.

The waitress comes and takes their orders, and while they're waiting for their food to be ready, Tommy's hand finds it's way onto Adam's thigh. Slowly it creeps upwards, until just the back of it is brushing up against Adam's hardness. Adam tries to calm himself, but that's basically impossible with one look at Tommy. He's innocently staring off into space, his teeth biting his lip. His body is slumped down in the booth, his legs spread wide to accomodate the bulge in the front of his jeans. _Two can play at this game,_ Adam thinks, his own hand navigating it's way to Tommy's crotch. Adam's fingers play at Tommy's balls, making him squirm.

"Here you are, darlin's," the waitress says, setting their plates down in front of them. "Wouldya care 'fer anythin' else?" She chews the gum in her mouth, a bored look on her face.

"No, I think that's it for now," Adam says, trying to sound like he doesn't have an erection.

"Alrighty. Ya just call if ya change you's minds."

Adam digs into his plate of food, trying to be done in a hurry. With Tommy touching him like that, it won't be long before he either has a big wet spot on the front of his pants or he comes. And neither is acceptable. "Tommy, eat up if you want what we both know you want."

"You're talking about dessert, right?" Tommy says with a wink. "'Cause I'm seriously considering having my dessert first."

Adam narrows his eyes. "No, you're not."

Tommy gives a quiet grumble. "Ugh, you're just like my mom."

It's a half hour or more by the time they're done eating and having a slice of pie and ice-cream. By that time, Adam's sure he's not walking out of here without a few looks. Luckily, his pants aren't showing his arousal, excuse the huge tent his dick is making. "Come on, Tommy, let's get out of here."

"Those were my words when I was mouthing you in the car, but you're the one who---"

Adam cuts Tommy's words off by pulling him out of the booth. He throws a twenty and a ten on the table, high-tailing it out of there with Tommy by the sleeve. Once he gets into the car, he drives them out to the place where Tommy first saw him as a wolf.

"Aw, the memories," Tommy says.

"Let's make more," Adam replies, crawling over the console and kissing Tommy heatedly. "You were driving me insane at the diner."

Tommy licks Adam's lips, the taste of apple pie still on them. "That was the point."

Adam groans, grabbing the front of Tommy's jeans and squeezing him until he moans. "Let's go in the back."

Adam gets out, crawling into the backseat instead. When Tommy gets in, Adam immediately ubuckles his jeans, pushing them down his legs and desperately trying to get them over his boots, to no avail. He kicks off his shoes, finally getting the stupid jeans off. Tommy does the same with much more grace than Adam had.

"I want you so bad," Tommy whispers, straddling Adam's lap and kissing his neck. Adam's so hard right now, his cock is curving upwards to his stomach, the swollen skin stretched tight and hard. Adam whimpers, rubbing himself on Tommy's cock, their hot shafts rubbing against each other. Tommy positions himself so that Adam's sliding between the crevice of his balls, hot skin on hot skin making them both feel extremely good.

"Baby," Adam says, pumping his hips faster. Tommy groans, hips cocking upwards so that Adam's head slips into his ass just the slightest bit. Adam growls, grabbing Tommy biceps and kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth like he would his cock into Tommy's ass.

"Please Adam," Tommy says, taking one of Adam's hands and placing it on his leaking dick. Adam's cock jumps at the feeling of wetness on his palm, and he slides his hand up and down Tommy's shaft, spreading the precome further. Suddenly, a great idea dawns in Adam's head. He pulls Tommy back farther, so that his and Tommy's dicks are touching. Adam continues to jack Tommy, some of his wet strings of precome wiping off on Adam's cock, making it slick. His thumb rubs over the head of Tommy's cock, back and forth repeatedly. With a warning groan, Tommy comes over Adam's hand, over his cock. Adam spreads the mess, coating his dick with Tommy's come. His hand travels to Tommy hole, wiping some on there also. "You ready to go again?" Adam says, lightly scratching his thumbnail over Tommy's slit.

Tommy jumps with a little "oh" of surprise. Adam fingers his nipples, getting them into hard little peaks again. He taps at Tommy's hole, pressing in ever so slightly to make Tommy moan, his dick coming back to life in three seconds flat.

Adam pushes Tommy upwards, so that his cockhead is positioned at the entrance of Tommy's ass. "Sit on down, cowboy," Adam says, taking Tommy by the hips. He guides Tommy down, the tip just slightly sinking into his hole.

"Adam, it burns," Tommy says, resting his forehead on Adam's freckled shoulder.

"Shh, you'll be alright. Just take it easy," Adam says, running his fingers up and down Tommy's back. He feels Tommy sink a little lower on him, his tight heat enveloping his cock. Adam holds Tommy's hips while he adjusts to Adam's thickness. More than anything, Adam just wants to slam into Tommy, but that would hurt him way to much. Then Adam would feel horrible.

Tommy lets out a small groan as he sinks lower onto Adam's cock, his body stretching around him.

"Come on, baby, you can do it," Adam says, urging Tommy down farther. Before he knows it, Adam feels Tommy's balls on his stomach. The realization that Tommy is completely on his cock makes his dick jump inside Tommy's body.

"Oh Adam! That felt really good," Tommy says, rubbing his cock against Adam's stomach. "Do it again."

Adam thinks of Tommy's tight ass stretched around his cock and puts his hand down there, feeling Tommy's ass stuffed full. That's enough to make his dick jerk hard again, along with the loud moan Tommy lets out. "Tommy," Adam gasps, holding Tommy by the shoulders and grinding him down hard on his cock.

Tommy's face turns from that-feels-so-good-pleasure to oh-fuck-yeah-pleasure in two seconds flat. Tommy's hips move back and forth, Adam's cock following his movements. Adam plants his feet on the floor of the BMW, lifting his hips up, then down, slowly fucking Tommy.

"Don't hit your head up there, babe," Adam says, trying to sink as low as he can so the top of Tommy's head doesn't crack into the interior light. "That can be a bitch."

Tommy leans forward and kisses Adam. "I won't. Now really fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like you felt you wanted to fuck me at the diner."

Adam moans, hands on Tommy's hips, moving him back and forth. He snaps his hips so his cock slides out, then fucks back in, hard.

"Oh fuck, I'm not going to last much longer," Tommy says, letting Adam have complete control.

"Me neither," Adam says. His thrusts turn viciously hard, the sound of skin slapping together filling the car. He slams into Tommy's little body, making him moan so loud, he's sure if anybody was parked next to them, they would hear them. Adam grabs Tommy's leaking cock, coating it with his own precome and sliding his fist up and down the shaft. Adam's other hand finds Tommy's balls and starts to finger them, giving Tommy as much pleasure as he can possibly feel. Tommy's cock is extremely hard, and Adam can tell that at any moment, he's going to burst. With a few more hard fucks, Tommy's coming, wet, liquidy come spurting over Adam's chest and hand. Tommy leans forward, moaning while Adam still fucks into him.

"Adam, I can't," Tommy says, gritting his teeth together.

"Yea, you can, just relax," Adam whispers, feeling his orgasm on the very edge. "I'm so close."

With that statement, Tommy squeezes his ass muscles together, tightening on Adam's cock. "Fuck!" Adam says, little shakes going throughout his hips as he reaches orgasm. Warm come shoots up Tommy's ass, the pulses going through both Adam and Tommy. With each pulse, more sweet cream enters Tommy's ass, filling him up.

"Adam..." Tommy trails off, resting his head on Adam's shoulder.

"Mmm..." Adam says, his head back against the seat.

Tommy kisses his neck. "That was so good."

"Mmm-hmm..."

Fingers travel down Adam's chest to play with the come, turning sticky on his skin. "It felt so hot feeling your come spurt in my ass," Tommy says, shifting slightly on Adam's cock, still up his ass.

"Mmm..." Adam mutters, a little more urgently.

"Did you break?" Tommy says, laughing. "'Cause all you're saying is a bunch of m's."

"Yup, broke," Adam says, eyes closed and slowly scratching Tommy's thigh.

Tommy slides up Adam's cock, then back down again, which illicits a choked groan from Adam. "You wanna have another go at me, tiger?" Tommy says.

"God, Tommy, you're going to be the death of me."

"Come on, big boy, I know you can do it," Tommy says, lightly touching Adam's nipples.

Adam feels the beast inside him start to stir, a punch of lust going through his groin to his cock. "I don't think you want me to be in you when I get erected again."

"Why not?" Tommy asks.

"Because it's going to be pretty painful," Adam says with a duh-Tommy-Joe expression.

Tommy takes Adam's hand and places it on his cock, which is now half-hard. "I want it again, Adam."

"Just come here and rest for a few minutes," Adam says, his lids feeling very heavy. He pulls Tommy close to his chest, reaching to his side for the fleece blanket he knows is there. Adam pulls it over Tommy's back, resting his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Adam yawns, squinting his eyes to the bright daylight that is shining through his bedroom windows. He reaches for Tommy next to him, only to remember that Tommy's at his own house, probably still sleeping. Adam grabs his phone, sending out a text to Tommy.

 _Wake up, Tommy._ Adam hits send, stretching his arms and back. He gets out of bed, pulling on some cotton pajama bottoms and going downstairs for some breakfast that he can smell Ashley making.

"What are you making?" Adam asks, kissing the side of Ashley's head. He loves Ashley like a sister, and they've been living together for more than a hundred years, which is a relatively short time for his species, but still a long time to get to know one another.

"Pancakes. You want some?"

"Of course!" Adam tries to steal a peice from the plate she's staking them onto, only to get smacked on the knuckles by her spatula.

"Uh-uh. You wait. These are for Isaac."

"Thank you," Isaac says, swooping in and stealing away the plate of pancakes. "They look delicous."

Adam takes a seat at the table, waiting on his breakfast. "So what do you think of Tommy?"

"I think he's amazingly cute," Ashley says.

"I think he's too young for you. And he's human," Isaac says, giving Adam a stern look.

Ashley gives Adam his plate, piled high with pancakes. "He is young, but I believe that you'll be very happy together. I think you've met your destiny, Adam."

Adam smiles, cutting his pancakes up. "He is my destiny. I can feel it."

Isaac frowns. "You do realize that a human's average life span is only seventy to eighty years."

Adam glares at Isaac. "I know, and that's why I plan on taking care of that problem."

Ashley sits down with her own plate. "You're going to change him?"

Adam nods. "Not too soon, though. He should age a little more before he goes through the change. Unless something happens that I need to change him immediately."

Isaac gets up, washing his hands. "Yeah, you should probably watch him so he doesn't overdose on drugs or something. I'm off to go find myself some meat."

Adam shoots daggers at Isaac's back, his rage making him a live wire. "What the _fuck_ is his problem?" Adam says through gritted teeth, gripping his dinner knife so hard his knuckles have turned white. The point of the knife is digging into the table, slowly sinking in more and more.

"Adam, hey, just chill." Ashley sets a calming hand on Adam's shoulder. "He's just jealous that you've found someone. You know he's wanted you before and you wouldn't have him."

Adam takes the knife and throws it hard, with all his might, at the retreating shape of Isaac. The silverware spins through the air, point over handle, until it sticks in the wall with a dull thud, three inches deep.

A sigh of dissapointment comes from Ashley. "We just had that plaster and painting redone after your little hissy the other month."

Adam's brows inch lower toward his eyes. "Yeah, but he makes me so mad."

"Why don't you go and take a bath or something? Calm yourself down."

"Good idea," Adam says, climbing the steps to his bathroom. He strips, filling the bathtub up with hot water. He turns the jets on, watching as the sprays shoot through the water already in the tub. Adam's mind travels back to what seems like years ago, only really months. Tommy and him shower, their hot passion and desire between them threatening to light them both on fire.

Adam steps into the water, sitting down in the warmth. He closes his eyes, thankful for the enjoyable heat that spreads throughout his body. Adam relaxes back into the tub, his mind slipping into that blissful state of sleep.

^V^

Tommy mindlessly types in _Adam Lambert_ in Google, bored out of his mind. After they came home so late that night, his dad decided that grounding him for a whole week would fix the problem of his staying out so much with Adam. Not going to happen. One way or another, he's going to see Adam today, even if he has to sneak out of he has to sneak Adam in.

He erases the words, clicking over to images. He hesitantly types one letter, than types the rest before he can lose his nerve. _Dicks_ , the search bar reads. He hits enter, feeling horribly guilty about looking at what he's about to see.

The screen loads, various pictures of guy's dicks filling the screen. Big, small, peirced, tattooed, you name it. There's pictures of guys sucking other guys off, come, ass, various naked overly-gymed out guys in showers, leaning against bikes, on soft pillows...the list goes on and on. But none of them do what Adam does to Tommy. None are even as remotely hot as he is, and definitely not one of the dicks compare to Adam's. Satisfied, Tommy closes the window, his background filling the screen. It's a picture of him and Adam together, one that they took post-sex. They both are naked, their bare chests pressed closely together.

Tommy picks up his phone, hitting speed-dial number one. Adam picks up almost right away.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam. What are you doing?"

The sound of splashing water comes from Adam's end of the line. "Pruning myself in the bathtub. How about you?"

"Checking out dicks online. By the way, none of them are as pretty or as big as yours. Well, except maybe for the massive porn stars. But they're not as pretty."

A chuckle comes from the wolf. "I'm glad you think that."

"So when can we see each other?"

"Well...Are your parents still home?" Adam asks.

"My mom is. I might be able to convince her to let you come over. Or you can just sneak out here tonight. Or! Wait, I know! I can convince her to let me 'go to Mike's' to 'study'."

Adam laughs. "That last one sounds pretty good, if you can get away with it."

"Oh, I know I can. See you in a couple hours! I'll text you when I'm ready to be picked up."

"Kay. Bye, I love you Tom-tom."

"I love you too, Adam," Tommy says, hanging up the phone. Fuck, he is going to have so much fun tonight! A idea pops into his head. Tommy grabs a couple of twenties from underneath his mattress, running down the steps. "Hey mom! I'm just going to run to the store for a couple minutes to get some gum and pencils."

Dia comes out of the living room. "You're supposed to be grounded."

"I'll get you some dark chocolate, my treat," Tommy says, winking.

"Ugh! Fine, but you better be back. I don't want your father finding out."

"Love you mom!" Tommy gives her a big hug, then bolts out the door, hopping onto his bike and peddling to the store. He grabs his gum and pencils, then a couple chocolate bars for his mom. Tommy makes his way to the women's lingerie section, praying that nobody's there. Thankfully, the area is empty, and Tommy quickly picks out a lacy thong from the display of panties. A small should fit fine. He wanders around the department, looking at all the different lingerie they have. Tommy comes across package, the picture of the women on the front wearing a lacy black thong with those weird strings coming down from them, attached to black fishnets. _Holy shit._ Adam would probably go bat shit crazy to see him in something like that. He looks at the package closer. One set of fishnets, garters, and panties included. Tommy takes the package, dumping the panties he picked up earlier off on some random shelf. This is all he needs. Buying the items makes his face turn a horrid shade of red, but the sex he's going to have tonight will be all worth it.

Once he gets home, he leaves the candy bars on the counter for his mom and heads upstairs, safely hiding his erotic purchase.

Tommy lays down on his bed, closing his eyes. _I think I'll just take a little nap here,_ he thinks.

"Tommy!"

Tommy blinks his eyes open. He glances at the clock and sees it's already nine. _Shit. I must be more tired than I thought._ "What?"

"Come down for dinner!"

"'Kay!" Tommy sends Adam a quick text: _I'll be ready to sneak out pretty soon._ He goes down the steps to eat supper, the wonderful smell of pizza making his mouth water.

After supper, he runs back upstairs to his room, hopping in the shower and quickly washing his hair, praying his parents went to bed already. He listens at the top of the steps for the tv; hearing nothing, he assumes that it's safe. He calls Adam, Adam's husky voice answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy. I'm ready now."

Adam moans. "Mmm, what are we going to do tonight?"

Tommy's cock stirs in his pants at the sound of Adam's sex-laced voice. "Uhh...damn, you make me hard. Let's put it that way."

"Babe, I'll be there in ten."

Tommy goes into the bathroom, cutting off the price tags and stripping his clothes, pulling on the thong. It feels kind of strange, the thin peice of lace inbetween his cheeks and his cock and balls just kind of...stuffed into it. He tugs on the garters (apparently that's what they're called) that are hanging off the underwear.

He gathers up the fishnets like he's seen his mom do when she's putting on nylons. He balls them up at the toe part, putting his feet in and stretching them up his legs. They come up about mid-thigh, and the garters clip onto the thin band of material at the top of the fishnet. He struggles to fasten the garters that run down the front of his thighs, then he has a shitfest doing the back thigh garters, but eventually gets them clipped. He looks at himself in his mirror, his eyes widening.

Tommy's legs look slim and sexy with the fishnet going up them. The garters accent his thighs, giving a ridiculous amount of sex appeal to the outfit. Who knew that those little lines down the thighs could make the whole package look so appealing? And the ones in the back, holy motherload. The garters run down his ass, making his cheeks look so sexily curved. Man, Adam's going to have a heartattack when he sees him.

He pulls his clothes over his stripper outfit, quietly creeping over his bedroom floor, sticking a few pillows underneath his covers and placing a chair underneath the doorhandle. He avoids the creaky floorboards as he pads over to the window, sliding it up and open, stepping onto his roof. Tommy sees Adam's BMW parked on the side of the street a bit away from his house, and he gives a stupid little wave. _You're not two,_ he says, scolding himself. He clings to the tree branch the extends over by the roof, and he climbs onto the tree, carefully inching his way down it to the ground. The darkness of the night helps hide him, the shadows providing him with the right overage to sneak across the yard. He runs to Adam's car, throwing open the passenger door and launching himself in Adam's arms. "I've missed you,"he says, muffled into Adam's shirt.

"Mmm, I've missed you too, Tommy," Adam says, breathing in the scent of Tommy's shampoo he uses. Adam's hand rubs up and down the length of Tommy's back, making Tommy just want to curl up with his wolf and go to sleep.

Burying his face in Adam's neck, he mutters, "I got something special for you."

"Really? And what's that?" Adam says.

"You're going to have to take my clothes off to find out, so I think you better drive somewhere."

Adam growls deep in his throat. "Tommy," he says, like that explains everything.

Well, it does explain why that huge lump is in Adam's pants. "Can we go to your house?"

Adam nods, going well over the speed limit to get to his place. Once they get there, he throws the car in park, shuts it off, and practically drags Tommy out of the car to the front door. He presses his palm to some kind of electronic panel mounted by the front door, and turns his face towards a camera seated in the corner of the wall. The door unlocks with a smooth click, and Adam proceeds to barrel up the stairs, dragging Tommy behind.

Tommy smiles when Adam presses him against the closed door and bites his neck, grinding his hard length into Tommy's crotch. Adam's hands fumble at zippers and buttons, getting Tommy down to just his jeans. As Adam takes off the jeans, he's kissing Tommy's neck, so he doesn't see the lingerie that he is wearing. Only when he makes a grab for Tommy's cock does he encounter the thin black lace. "Tommy?...Oh, _Tommy_ ," Adam says, as he looks down at Tommy's fishnet-covered legs and lace-covered balls and cock. Tommy's erection is straining at the skimpy material, the thin peice of lace barely keeping him concealed.

Adam's hands run over Tommy's thighs, then go back around to his ass, his fingers tracing inbetween his crack, on top of the lace. Adam slips his finger underneath the underwear, lightly touching Tommy's hole. "So sexy for me," Adam whispers, his lips brushing against Tommy's temple, teasing for a kiss.

"Ohh..." Tommy trails off, melting in Adam's touch. He sees Adam's cock just begging to be let out of his pants, and he reaches out, touching Adam's hardness. Adam's whole body jumps, and his breathing comes in short little gasps.

"Fuck," Adam says, hips rocking toward Tommy's body. "More."

Tommy shakes his head. "Not until you get naked too. I'm not going to be the only one in the nude here." He helps Adam take off his pants, Adam's shirt abandoned a long time ago. Tommy pushes his hand between Adam's thighs, taking his balls into his hand and rolling them together. Adam's loud moan encourages Tommy, and he does it again, then slides his hand up on Adam's cock, jacking it roughly a couple times.

A little gasp comes out of Tommy as Adam growls and rips him off the floor, picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He gently lays Tommy down, love in his beautiful eyes. Tommy gets lost in them, staring at the color that seems to hold the truth of what Adam is behind them. Adam's gentle hand lays on Tommy's cheek, and he hears Adam whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy says, grabbing onto Adam's arm. Adam crawls onto the bed with Tommy, kissing him feircely.

"Do you know how hard that makes me seeing you dressed like that?" Adam says in Tommy's ear. "Do you realize how that much those panties make me want to fuck you?"

Shaking his head no, Tommy spreads his legs as if to emphasize the fact.

A low growl comes out of Adam's throat as he kisses his way down Tommy's body. He reaches Tommy's lace-covered cock, giving it a long, slow lick up the shaft through the lace. Tommy's hips buck up off the bed, trying to get more of the heavenly wet warmth that is Adam's tongue. He is rewarded for his efforts by Adam's deliciously devilish mouth sucking on his balls, panties and all. Then Adam's sharp canines--wait, how did he get those?--bite at the garters, snapping them back against his thighs.

"How did you make your teeth change like that?" Tommy asks, trying not to have his voice crack, seeing as that evil little mouth is down between his legs, working at his package.

"I can change different parts of my body in each form," Adam says, reaching into a drawer beside the bed. He comes out with his prize: lube. "Are you ready for me, Tommy?"

Tommy nods eagerly. There was no prepping on his ass at all, but sometimes Tommy likes the harsh burn. It makes it feel more...intimate. He sighs in pleasure when he feels Adam's fingers on his hole, rubbing the slickness all around. Tommy's stomach does a little flip when he thinks about what's going to be going in him. "Do you want me to take off the fishnets and panties?" Tommy asks.

"God, no," Adam says. "I want to fuck you in them. I love the way you look, all sexy and pretty for me. And only me." Adam's finger slips into Tommy's hole, wiggling back and forth rapidly.

 _Oh fuck_..."Mmm! Adam that feels really good, but I don't want any prepping. Just get it in me already..."

A loud groan comes from Adam's lips. "God, the things you say." Adam says, hanging Tommy's legs on his shoulders. Tommy feels Adam push the thin band of lace off to the side, exposing his balls and cock to the air. "So pretty," Adam whispers, touching Tommy's cock, making it jump.

Adam's hips move, brushing the head of his cock against Tommy's pink hole. "God Tommy, I'm not going to be able to hold back from just fucking into you," Adam says, staring at the beautiful treat layed out for him.

"Then do it," Tommy says, staring at Adam's face. He groans loudly as Adam slowly pushes in, the wide head of his cock stretching Tommy wide.

Adam moans loudly, his face a look of pure ecstasy. "So tight...Tommy!"

Tommy's cock jumps at that little bit of information Adam gives out. He presses his ass onto Adam's cock, feeling him sink deep. "Shit," Tommy grits out. "Why does your cock have to be so fucking huge?" He feels Adam all the way up into his stomach. _Fuck._

"Why is your ass so fucking tiny?" Adam says in reltaliation. He presses Tommy's legs up higher, hips making a incredibly slow but delicious rythym.

A strangled sound comes out of Tommy's mouth. He reaches up with his hands to wrap them around Adam's neck, effectively pulling up his body to press himself farther onto Adam's dick.

"Oh God, Adam!" Tommy says. "I'm going to come!"

Adam growls. "Tommy...Hold on for a little longer..." Suddenly, Adam reaches into his bedside table. "I forgot about this until now." A large ring is hooked onto Adam's index finger, a leather strap dangling from it. Adam's hips thrust involutarily, driving his cock into Tommy.

"...Wait...is that a cock ring?" Tommy says, staring at the object hanging off Adam's finger.

"Yes, it is. It'll take care of matters well enough, don't you think?" Adam says, bending over to kiss Tommy's shaft. He takes hold of Tommy's cock, snapping the ring into place. "Good boy," Adam says, giving a slow stroke up Tommy's member.

Tommy shifts around on the bed. It feels kind of strange to have a ring snapped around the base of his dick, like fingers holding him there. But it does help fight off his orgasm. Good Lord help him when Adam takes if off. Adam thrusts his hips into Tommy again, the slow, gritty drag of dry sex making Tommy moan loudly. Pretty soon, with a couple more thrusts, Adam's precome is slicking Tommy's channel, and the sound of Adam's balls slapping on Tommy's ass fill the room. Tommy throws his head back, his spine arched, feeling the erotic sensations of Adam's cock sliding in and out of his ass. Then, his cock pulls toward Adam like it's got some kind of magnet on it. _What the fuck?_ Tommy wonders, looking down. Adam smiles at him, the leather strap in his hands. "You like that?" He says, giving Tommy's cock another pull, in time with his thrusts.

"Yes...Adam!" Tommy yells, lifting his hips up so that Adam can have more access to pound into him. The lacy black thong is rubbing deliciously on Tommy's cock and balls, and the garters running up his thighs are pulled tight, seeing as how far back Adam's pushed them.

Tommy's hand snakes underneath his legs, and between Adam's. His fingers play at Adam's balls, gently teasing the crease between them and rubbing the sacs together.

"Ohh, baby...That feels so good," Adam says, his hips snapping.

Tommy makes a desperate little sound in the back of his throat, the feeling of Adam's thick cock driving into him bringing him on the brink of orgasm. The only thing holding him back from going over the edge is the cock ring clipped around the base of him.

Faster and faster they move, until the pleasure has Adam red-faced, groaning with each thrust. "Tommy...Fuck...I'm--" Adam's words cut off with a loud moan as he explodes in Tommy's ass, wet come spilling into his channel. He keeps coming, wave after wave rolling over him into Tommy. Tommy can feel the wetness leaking out of his streched hole, dripping down his back, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is getting the cock ring off and being able to come. "Shit," Adam gasps out, his cock still pulsating inside Tommy's ass. "I don't know...This has--fuck!--never happened before," Adam says through gritted teeth. It goes on like that for almost ten minutes, and strangely, or perhaps not strangely, it turns Tommy on more than anything. Adam pulls out, dropping Tommy's legs and latching his mouth on Tommy's cock, then releasing the ring from his member. The combination of Adam coming uncontrollably in him and now Adam's mouth on his cock makes Tommy shoot faster than he's ever done. He pulsates in Adam's mouth, filling his mouth and throat with his load. Tommy's back is arched off the mattress, his legs spread so wide, Adam can lay inbetween them. From tight grip Adam has on his sides, he's also enjoying this little dessert.

When Tommy's done, Adam resurfaces from between his legs, swallowing the mouthful Tommy's fed to him. "Tommy, that was so hot."

"Now it's my turn to be broken," Tommy says, twining his fingers in Adam's hair.

A muffled laugh comes from between his thighs, where Adam's head is laying. The feeling of Adam's hot breath blowing on his sensitive dick is making Tommy a bit sleepy.

"Should I bring you home now?" Adam says, breaking Tommy out of his drifting state.

Tommy feels a bit of anger well up inside him. What, now he wants Tommy to go home after he's had his way with him so he can be alone and maybe invite some other young, desperate virgin over for sex? "Fine. Bring me home then. That's the way you want it." Tommy struggles to get up, but Adam's hand spreads across his belly and holds him down.

"Hey, now. I didn't mean it like that. You know I love you immensely, and if I had my way, I'd never let you leave this room. I'd keep you safe and sound for the rest of your life. Don't ever, _ever_ even _think_ that I'd use you. You mean the world to me, and as a matter of fact, I think I've found my life mate. Tommy, no one could ever replace you. No words could ever describe the way I feel about you. Just the sound of your voice puts me in such a happy place, that I can't even imagine what having you for the rest of your life would do to me. I just don't want to get us in trouble if your parents ever found out. They'd never be able to forgive me, and then I wouldn't be able to see you again unless you went out on the sly, and that's not a very good thing to do."

Tommy's heart almost melts at that little speech. "I love you too, Adam, more than words can say. I forgive you."

Adam tickles Tommy's inner thigh. "Good! 'Cause I really didn't do anything wrong," Adam says, grinning evilly up at Tommy.

Tommy playfully wrinkles his nose. "Fuck off. Now get up here and give me some cuddles before I have to leave."

"Now, that, I can do."

^V^

Tommy sits down in the diner, Adam taking a seat right next to him. Adam had brought him home safely the last night, and now Tommy got privlege to go out to lunch with Adam from his mom.

"Remember when I said that I needed to tell you something? And about all those other things I said I was going to tell you about?" Adam says, taking Tommy's hand under the table.

"Yeah?"

"Well, why don't we go to the park or somewhere private later and I'll tell you about them, okay?"

Tommy nods. "That sounds really good. I've been wondering when you were going to bring that up again."

At that moment, the waitress walks over to their table. "Are you boys ready to order?"

"Yes, we are. I'll have a cheeseburger, double the cheese and ketchup, with a large order of fries, ketchup on the side. Tommy will have chedder link sausage with a medium order of fries, and we'd both like some chips also. Lay's. Sour cream and onion, please. We'd also both like a large glass of root beer."

"Alright. Is that all?"

Tommy leans forward. "I'll take the chedder link plain, no bun please."

The waitress nods and bustles off to the kitchen.

Adam kisses the side of Tommy's face. "What, don't you like bread?"

Tommy shakes his head. "It gets me too full with all the bread. I like it plain better, anyway."

Adam leans into Tommy, whispering in his ear, "I don't know about you, but I like my sausage in a bun."

A laugh bursts out of Tommy's mouth. "You pig!" he says, light-heartedly hitting Adam on the shoulder.

"Mmm, that's just a taste of my naughtiness," Adam says, nibbling Tommy's ear.

After they eat, they head over to the park to talk.

"So what juicy information are you going to give me now?" Tommy asks, taking a seat on the park bench.

Adam sits next to him, sighing. "I never thought I'd be explaining this to a human. Let alone a human that I deeply love. But...well, to put it shortly, the other things--vampires, witches (if you will), and other things--they're real, too. That's why you must be careful in this world. There's things you have no idea about. And it's a big threat to a unsuspecting human.

"The other thing I had to talk to you about was...I need to know this, Tommy. If you were ever in a situation that had you near death...would you want me to change you?"

Tommy's eyes widen. "You can do that?"

Adam sighs. "Yes, we can. But it's very risky if the person, especially human, will survive the change. I could change you by mixing a generous amount of my blood with yours, and then it all depends on your body and if you're strong enough to go through it."

Tommy nods vigorously. "I want to be like you, Adam. I want to live with you for a long, long time."

"You need to understand it's not all sparkles and fairy dust like they describe in the books. It hurts like a bitch. And I wouldn't change you right now, only if the situation called for it."

"Sparkles and fairy dust my ass. I know it isn't like that, but I don't care. So now what should I do, go get myself hit by a car so you'll turn me?" Tommy asks hopefully.

Adam's eyebrows furrow and his face drops. "Tommy! Don't say that!"

"Sorry! Geeze, I was just making a joke."

"Yeah, well, jokes concerning your well-being are off-limits," Adam says, a don't-fuck-with-me expression on his face.

Tommy gives Adam a hard stare. "I just want you to tell it to me straight. Or--you're gay, so..I guess you can't." He giggles. "When did I become a comedian? Anyway--!! Just tell me-what percent do I have of surviving the change?"

"It depends on your health at the time. If you're injured badly, maybe forty or fifty. In your health right now, sixy."

Tommy nods. "Well, I think that sums it up. How about going for a walk and then bringing me back home?"

Adam yawns, getting up from the park bench. "Let's go."

^V^

Adam dumps his coat on the pristine white couch. _I need a nap._ He goes into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade out of the fridge. Adam pops the top, taking a long swig of it. The aftershock of the hard liquor makes him cough and his eyes water. He shakes it off, plodding upstairs to his room.

Entering his bedroom, Adam gets a sudden chill and grabs his plush robe off the wall, covering himself. Still the shudders go through him, and he gets under the covers to huddle in his warmth. Adam gets a strange thought...like another werewolf or were _wolves_ are close by. _What the fuck? That's not Ashley or Isaac_ , he thinks, getting up from his bed. He goes over to the window, opening it up and sniffing the air.

Holy mother of fuck. There's another wolf pack in town.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Adam paces around the room, looking at the clock. 4:27 in the morning, and he hasn't had one minute of sleep. This whole outsider thing is driving him nuts. He doesn't know who they are, doesn't know what they're here for, and the worst part is, he doesn't know what they're going to do.

Footsteps pound up the stairs. He smells Ashley come down the hallway, then she pounds on his door.

"Yeah?" Adam says, opening the door.

"They've come. They're in the woods outside."

Adam pulls at his hair. "Fuck! What am I supposed to do?"

Ashely grits her teeth and gives Adam a hard stare. "We're going to go confront the bitches."

Adam nods, brushing past Ashley, storming down the stairs. He yells for Isaac, then barges out the door into the cold night. He raises his head, sniffing the air around him. His mouth opens partially, the taste of the other wolves float into his body. Adam can tell they're in wolf form, and that there's four of them. _Shit._ He's outnumbered. Well, fuck it. He's still going out there. Ashley and Isaac come up behind him, already in wolf form. Adam changes, his nose even more sesitive to the scents around him. He can sense that it is a female and three males.

 _Let's get them from behind. Make sure to stay upwind,_ Adam says mentally to his packmates.

 _I get the bitch if anything happens,_ Ashley says.

 _Don't attack if we don't have to. They have us outnumbered._ Adam says.

They glide through the woods, their paws silent on the forest floor.

Approaching near the pack, they stay behind them. Pretty soon, Adam spots them weaving in and out of the trees. They speed up, until they are ten feet behind them.

 _Who are you, and what are you doing on my territory?_ Adam says, in a very Alpha-ish tone.

The four wolves spin around, each snarling, fangs bared. _We just arrived in the area. We plan to settle here._

Adam snarls. _No, you will not. This is_ my _territory, like I said before._

The other wolves start to come forward, hackles raised. The alpha male is huge, almost bigger than Adam. They start to surround Adam and his pack, growling.

 _Back-to-back,_ Adam says to his packmates. They face the other wolves, feircly baring their fangs at them. _You will get out of my territory,_ Adam says.

The Alpha male seems to ignore him. _You've mated. With a male. I can smell him on you. Is he a human?_

Adam bristles at the mention of Tommy. _Mind your own fucking business, bastard._

 _Don't worry. We'll be back,_ the Alpha says. They run off, the female letting out a long howl.

Ashley goes up to Adam and licks the side of his muzzle. _It's okay. We'll protect him._

Adam lets out a low whine, the slight idea of Tommy getting taken, or worse, by that pack is untolerable. _I need to go see Tommy._

^V^

Tommy wakes moaning. He feels like he hasn't slept all night. He punches the sleep button on his clock. Then, his phone buzzes.

 _Wake up, Tommy. I need to be with you right now._ Adam's text reads.

Tommy types out a response. _I'm awake. I'll go take a walk to the pocket park. Meet me there._ Hopefully, Adam doesn't define "I need to be with you" as sex. Tommy doesn't think that the mothers and grandmothers taking their children to the park would appreciate two men having sex on the park green.

He gets dressed, deciding that if Adam physically "needs" him, they can come back here to take a morning shower together. Tommy jogs down the steps, thankful his parents are at church this morning. They know now never to take him because he always had asked "inappropriate questions". Like what the fuck is the big deal in asking the preist how he knows God exists? How does he know that it might just all be a big fluke? Whatever.

Running down the street, the crisp morning air burns in Tommy's lungs, making him fully alert. He turns the corner to the pocket park, and what do you know, Adam's there already, pacing the brick-laden path. His head pops up the moment the wind blows Tommy's scent his way.

Tommy runs towards Adam, each of them being eveloped in each other's arms. Adam kisses Tommy feircely on the lips, marking him. Tommy notices a rich, heady scent coming off Adam in waves.

"What is that smell? It's delicious," Tommy says.

"That's my mating scent. It's a mark on you to other wolves to show them that you're mine."

Tommy smiles, burying his face in Adam's leather-clad chest. "Should we go back to my place so we can take a shower together?" Tommy asks, running his hands up and down the small of Adam's back.

"Yeah," Adam says, his voice thick with arousal. "Does this mean that we're not just going to cleanse ourselves?"

"Mmm, we can do anything you want, my parents have gone to church," Tommy says.

Adam pulls Tommy by the arm full-force to his house, Adam opening the locks with his mind. Tommy lets out a little gasp.

"You can do that? That's so cool!" Tommy says.

Adam shrugs. "Yeah. Let's go." He pulls Tommy up the stairs, into his bedroom, and then into the bathroom, immediately trying to strip off Tommy's t-shirt.

"No," Tommy says, brushing Adam's hands away. "Something's wrong. I can tell. Now what is it?"

Adam sighs, sitting down on the toliet seat. "There's another wolf pack in town. We confronted them on our territory last night, around four A.M. They know that I've mated with you, and I think they're going to try to get to me through you."

Tommy's speechless for a while. Then, "It'll be ok. I know you can protect me."

Adam's hand runs through his hair, messing it up. "I don't want to lose you, Tommy. I love you so much."

Tommy goes over to Adam, gently helping him get out of his t-shirt and jeans. He takes off his own clothes, then starts the overhead faucet and leads Adam into the hot spray. Tommy holds Adam close, their bodies touching from head to toe. Tommy can feel Adam's cock grow hard, lengthening against his stomach. Adam's breath turns heavier, and he presses his hips into Tommy's.

"I love you," Tommy says, kissing Adam's neck. He kisses a trail down Adam's chest, trailing down and down until he reaches Adam's erection. Tommy's breath huffs against the hair above his cock, and he breaths in Adam's wolfy scent. His tongue flicks out to lick around the base of Adam's cock, traveling up to the head. He takes long, slow swipes with his tongue, drawing out moans from his boyfriend. Tommy opens his mouth, leading Adam's cock into it by his hips. The head slips in, and Tommy stops the intrusion to play there for a little. He sucks on the mushroom-shaped head, his lips locking around the ridge. Adam's moans are filling the shower, his head thrown back in ectasy, his thighs trembling. Tommy takes him in farther, his lips suctioning, his tongue working around the shaft.

"Baby...yes...fuck, Tommy," Adam says, fingers tangling in Tommy's hair. His hips move slightly, back and forth, then stop.

Tommy comes off of Adam's cock with a loud slurp. "Do it. Fuck my mouth. Make yourself come in my mouth and watch me swallow every bit of it. Hey, if you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you have a little." Tommy watches Adam's face go from Tommy-that's-hot to I'm-gonna-fuck-you-good in one second flat.

Adam grabs Tommy's wet hair, pushing his mouth on his cock. Tommy groans as Adam thrusts deep into his throat. He sucks hard, tasting pre-come in his mouth. As he runs his tongue over the head of Adam's cock, he can feel and taste the wetness that has seeped out of his slit, covering the head. Tommy licks it off, slightly biting on Adam's cock, just enough so that the sensitivity is heightened.

"Look at me Tommy," Adam says, his voice thick and gravelly.

Tommy's lips are wrapped around Adam's shaft obscenely wide, and he lifts his eyelids, his brown eyes looking up at Adam through his thick lashes.

And that's what seems to do Adam in. He comes with a shout, pushing his cock deep into Tommy's mouth and empties his seed into his throat. Tommy feels Adam's cock pulsing, streams of semen sliding down his throat. He groans, his own hard-on that he didn't even realize was there because he was so into giving Adam pleasure, jerks hard. While Adam's still orgasming into his throat, Tommy rubs himself on Adam's leg, once, twice, and then shoots all over Adam's bare feet. Tommy slowly comes off of Adam's flaccid cock, giving it a few licks to clean it up. He rests his head against Adam's hip, closing his eyes, a content sigh whispering free.

Adam sits down in the bathtub, pulling Tommy onto his lap and just holding him under the hot spray of the showerhead. They lay there until Tommy's fingers get pruned, and his eyes start to grow heavy. Tommy feels Adam turn off the water and wrap a towel around his wet body, carrying him to the bed. Adam gently lays Tommy down, then lays down beside him.

Tommy feels Adam gently pet his hair, then hears him say, "I would do anything to take you away and keep you safe forever."

That's when sleep hits Tommy full-force, and he drifts off in Adam's strong arms.

^V^

"Tommy, wake up," Adam says, nudging Tommy's shoulder. "Your parents are home." Adam watches as Tommy's eyes open, then he buries his face into Adam's shoulder, blocking his eyes from the sun.

"I don't wanna get up," Tommy says, his voice muffled through the fabric of Adam's jacket.

Adam runs his hand over Tommy's back. "I don't think it'd be a very good idea for your mom to find us in bed together, naked, with wet hair."

Tommy groans, reluctantly getting up and throwing on some clothes. "It's okay if they find out you're here. You couldv'e just taken a run in the morning and stopped by to see me."

"So that's the story?" Adam asks, kissing Tommy's lips.

"Yup," he says, heading out of his bedroom and down the steps. Adam diligently follows his boyfriend downstairs, watching that pretty little ass bob down the steps.

"Hey Mom and Dad. How was church?" Tommy asks, going into the kitchen. "Adam stopped by for a little visit. We've been upstairs in my room. I've been showing him what I can do on the guitar."

"Oh? That's nice. And church was wonderful, darling, thank you for asking," Dia says, giving Tommy and then Adam each a peck on the cheek.

"So. What do you think of my son's abilities?" Ron asks Adam.

"He's a very good guitarist. Actually, I was think of asking him to fill in for my guitarist when he can't make gigs. Maybe it'll even become permanent."

Tommy's eyes widen. "I would love to Adam! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, sweetheart," Adam says, giving Tommy a hug.

After Tommy makes some breakfast for them, Adam decides to go back to his house to dicuss the opposing wolf pack with his betas.

He kisses Tommy goodbye, heading out the door. After he walks onto a deserted road, Adam changes into wolf form, running back to the house.

^V^

Tommy lays down on the couch, staring blankly at the video game he's playing on the TV. It isn't nearly as fun as it used to be--then again, if Adam was here, it would be extremely fun.

"Hey mom?" Tommy asks, shutting off the game and getting up from the couch.

"Yes, sweetheart?" His mom says from the kitchen, where she was baking some Pillsbury rolls for dinner.

"I was thinking that I'd walk over to Adam's now. Take a little breather and get some fresh air while spending time with my boyfriend," Tommy says nonchalantly.

His mother sighs. "You were just with him, but I suppose. You are getting older now, and need to make your own decisions, so...Go ahead. But I want you back at a decent hour for dinner. It's going to be heading for dusk in an hour or so."

"I know. I'll be careful. Bye!" Tommy says, throwing on his fleece and heading out the door. He walks down the road, pulling his phone to text Adam, but then deciding against it. He wants to surprise him like Adam surprised him this morning. Surely, Adam will be home at this hour. And if he isn't, Tommy will just text him to let him know that he's at his house, and Adam will come running. Tommy smiles to himself, the thought that he has the power to do that to a man is very satisfying. His thoughts flicker over to this morning...that scene in the shower... _fuck._ That was really hot for Tommy, having Adam command him like that. Maybe they'll have to try doing role-play sometime. Tommy could be Adam's sex slave, and Adam could be the commander. Or the army sargeant. The thought of Adam in camoflauge, shirtless, just with pants and his dick hanging out...that's enough to make Tommy hard.

Tommy brushes it off, walking faster in the crisp air. Heading down the deserted road that Adam lives on is kinda creepy. _Ugh! Fuck you, Ratliff. What are you, some helpless damsel in distress?_ Tommy gets a little mad at himself for being scared, but then a great idea pops into his head. He can face his fears by walking through the woods to Adam's! Plus, he'll get to see all the wildlife and leaves. Tommy can see the roof's very tip through the trees, up on the hill. He figures he can find his way, with what Adam's house being such a big-assed monstrosity. Tommy heads into the dense woods, pushing branches out of his way, trekking up the hillside. His feet crunch the leaves underneath, branches snapping loudly with each couple of steps. The noises surround him, and he kind of zones out, so maybe that's why he doesn't hear the paws behind him, four sets, following out of sight but close.

A squeal comes out of Tommy, brushing away a horrendously huge Daddy-Long-Leg spider that fell on his arm. He shudders, imagining spiders crawling all over him. Tommy looks up to th direction that Adam's house is supposed to be in, but he can't see anything through the dense forest. Shit. Maybe this _was_ a bad idea after all. Oh well, at least he still has his cell phone with him. Just as he's about to dial, he hears a branch crack. Something is behind him...Tommy wheels around, eyes widened in terror. Suddenly, a large wolf appears out of the brush, it's eyes glowing yellow and teeth bared. Then another one...and another...and one more. _Shit shit shit!!!_ Tommy thinks, his heart pounding. Somehow, he can just tell those aren't any of Adam's pack members. They start closing in on him, surrounding Tommy in a circle. Tommy looks around, seeing if maybe he could make a break for it. A small space is between two of the smaller wolves...Tommy lunges, fearing for his life, his flee instinct blocking out all other reasonable thoughts. He doesn't get ten feet before a huge, heavy force knocks him on the ground, face down. Paws bigger than his hand press down on his back, the sheer force in them incredible but terrifying. Tommy feels hot breath at his ear, then a tongue flicks out to lick his neck. A low growl seeps out of the wolf that's on top of him, and it bites his hair, pulling the blonde strands. Nails dig into Tommy's shoulders, surely peircing flesh and drawing blood. Tommy wimpers, tears starting to form in his eyes. The wolf's hips press into his ass, almost as if it's trying to grind against him. Tommy feels a hot wave of rage surge up inside of him when he feels that. He goes limp, then suddenly flips his body over, coming face-to-face with the wolf that is very surprised at the sudden turn of events. Tommy's fist comes up, punching the animal in the nose. It howls in pain, but doesn't let go of Tommy. Instead, one of the pack members comes up, grabbing Tommy's wrist in it's jaws and biting down hard.

Tommy cries out, feeling blood flow down his arm. The pain is exruciating; like someone put a vise around his wrist and is tightening it, more and more. The wolf finally lets go of his wrist, Tommy's blood painting it's lips and fangs red. The wolf that is pinning Tommy down swipes it's paw across Tommy's face, it's sharp nails scratching into his skin. His eyes spill the tears over, and Tommy starts bawling, the pain too much for him to bear. Warmth trickles down his cheeks, and he realizes that it's blood and tears. Tommy's mouth opens in a silent scream as the wolf on top of him puts it's mouth to his neck and bites down, fangs puncturing his skin. He can feel tendons snapping, and then it releases, as if the animal wants to keep him on the edge of death. The wolf gets up off of Tommy, and suddenly changes into human form. The man left standing is shocking, his long past-shoulder length wavy hair the blackest black, eyes a striking and creepy powderly blue. His lips are turned into a hard smirk, and his thick eyebrows are set close to his eyes. The man glares at Tommy, a horrible cruel expression on his face.

"Hopefully your little prince charming will get here in time to save you. That is, _if_ you can survive. And while he's so concerned over his little toy? We'll be right there, waiting, so we can get revenge."

Tommy tries to speak, except all that comes out is a gurgle. He coughs, a horrible bubbling sound coming from his chewed throat.

"Turn the kid over so he doesn't drown in his own blood. Let's go before _he_ gets here. The kid certainly screamed loud enough that he'll hear."

One of his packmates changes, and the man turns Tommy over roughly, giving him a hard kick to the ribs that more than likely broke a few. Tommy makes a strangled sound, and his arms weakly flail about, and then mercifully, the asshole kicks him in the temple, knocking Tommy out cold, into the blackness that he welcomes, pain disappearing.

^V^

Adam's head perks up from where he's sitting at the table, currently in a chess match with Isaac. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Some animal, mabye?" Isaac says, making a move and depleting one of Adam's pawns.

"That wasn't an animal. It sounded human...I need to go out there and look," Adam says, pushing away from the table.

Isaac shakes his head. "Why? Do you think it might be Tommy?"

Adam feels a sharp pain of dispair in his chest. "Oh, God! I know it is! I have to go find him," he says, running out the door. He changes into wolf form, running through the woods, down the hill that his house is sitting on. His nose catches the scent of Tommy...of blood. _Tommy's blood._ Fuck, fuck, fuck! How did this happen? Adam runs faster, dodging trees and bushes. Tommy's scent gets stronger in his nose, and Adam runs towards his scent. Then he sees him. Tommy--laying facedown on the forest floor, blood pooling from his arm and--shit!!--neck. Adam changes into human form, carefully turning Tommy over. His temple also has a bit of blood trickling out of a cut, presumably from where he must have been kicked. The invading wolfpack's scent it all over the area, and the alpha's scent is covering Tommy. Adam growls deep in his throat, rage boiling up inside him. Then the dispair kicks in, seeing as Tommy isn't responding. He's out cold. Adam looks Tommy over--his neck is ripped up raw, flesh torn and blood soaking the neck and chest of his t-shirt. His wrist is in the same shape, except it is flopping like it's broken. Four deep scratches run across his pale cheek--his skin looking more pale than usual. Adam picks him up carefully, trying to go as fast as possible through the woods without jarring Tommy too much. Halfway there, Tommy's eyes flutter open, which is a good sign.

"Baby! Try keeping your eyes open, okay? We're almost there, so stay with me. Don't black out again, Tommy."

Tommy's mouth opens, like he's trying to say something. A weak whisper is all that comes out.

"Shh, I'll take care of you. Don't try to say anything, you're too hurt. Just stay with me. I love you, Tommy!" Adam says, just as Tommy's eyes close once more.

When he gets to the house, he yells for Ashley and Isaac, running up the stairs to his room. He sets Tommy down on the bed, the same one where they'd made love so many times, and he feels like crying. Who knows if he'll ever get to do that again? What if it's all over?

"Oh my God! What happened to him?" Ashley says, tears in her eyes as she goes to Tommy's bedside, running her fingers through his tangled blonde locks.

Adam bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from bawling. "They attacked him. Those bastards purposely did that to hurt me!"

Ashley growls, coming over to Adam and looking into his eyes. "You need to change him. No way is he going to survive that neck injury. He's barely alive now."

Placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder, Adam nods. "I'm scared. Can you help me?"

"Of course. Just let's act quickly, before he's gone."

Adam gets a knife out from the bedside drawer, a towel from the bathroom, and goes over to Tommy, kneeling beside his head. "I'm sorry," Adam says, as he draws the knife over Tommy's wrists, opening the veins up. Blood gushes out, onto the hardwood floors and the duvet on Adam's bed. He doesn't have to wait long before the blood starts to gradually slow, and his heartbeat starts to beat slower. In that precious moment, between Tommy's life and death, Adam thinks about letting Tommy go, letting him have an escape and be free...maybe that's the right thing to do. But then he remembers Tommy's words of how he wants to be with Adam forever, and he makes his decision. He slashes his own wrists, placing them to Tommy's cut ones. His blood flows into the slashes, filling Tommy's veins. Adam then places his wrists at Tommy's mouth, his blood trickling down into Tommy's throat. "Seal his wrists," Adam says to Ashley. She bandages his wrists, and then takes a needle and thread to his neck. Only a couple stiches are required, as Adam's blood will heal the wounds fast. Adam keeps his wrist at Tommy's mouth, letting the blood flow into him. After a while, Adam starts to get light-headed from all the blood loss. Ashley gently pulls him away, kissing the side of his mouth. "You need a break," she says, pushing Adam down in a chair. "It's all we can do now. We just have to wait."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Eight hours later...

"He still hasn't woken up! Ashley!! What am I supposed to do?!" Adam cries, pacing the room. He looks at Tommy for the millionth time, staring at his eyes for any sign of consciousness.

"I don't know! Feed him some more," Ashley suggests, typing away at her computer. "Any other wolves I've talked to say that it takes a while for them to gain consciousness going through the change."

Adam sits down next to Tommy, petting his hair. Then, he sees it. A flicker underneath Tommy's eyes...then, his eyelids slowly open, those beautiful brown irises staring into Adam's.

"Dam.." Tommy says, his voice all gravel. "Dam...Adam...I...love you." His words are barely a whisper. Adam's tears spill out onto his cheeks, and he leans down and kisses Tommy on the lips. "I love you too, honey. You're safe now. All you have to do is have the strength to go through the change, and we'll be home free."

"Hurts," Tommy says, his face contorting in pain.

"Where? Where does it hurt, honey?" Adam says, unable to stand the thought of Tommy in pain.

"Everywhere," Tommy whispers, his hand trying to scratch at the bandage on his neck.

"No, don't do that." Adam pulls Tommy's hand away, encasing it with his own. "Are you hungry? I can get you some food and pain killers."

Tommy feebly shakes his head. "Water. And...pills."

Adam sends Isaac to get some, while he stays by Tommy's side, petting his hair. He gently kisses Tommy all over, conveying his love for him through his lips.

"Adam! My mom, you need to call her," Tommy says, worry evident in his voice.

"I already took care of that fact. She and your dad both think that you're sleeping over at my house, so they don't worry about you. It's better for them not to know what you are, anyway. You may wish to tell them at some point, but believe me, it'll be hard for them."

"So that means I'm a werewolf now?" Tommy says, his voice still weak.

"Your on you're way. You need to go through your first transition to be sure that you're fully changed, and not going to..." Adam trails off, the last word caught in his throat. _Die._

"Die?" Tommy says, a little grin on his face. "That would be a bitch."

Adam laughs a little. "Tommy, it's amazing that you still have that sour sense of humor when you just recovered from being on the brink of death."

Tommy grips Adam's hand, twining his fingers through his. "Yeah, well, for me, it's the only way to cope with it . Is Isaac bringing those pills anytime soon?"

"I'm right here," Isaac says, bringing the pills and water into the room. "Here you go. Take all of them, because the first change is going to hurt a hell of a lot."

"Thanks," Tommy says, taking the handful of pills and washing them down with the glass of water. "Hey Adam?" Tommy says, glancing around at the others in the room.

"Yeah babe?"

Tommy looks deep into Adam's eyes. "Can we have some time alone?" he says quietly.

A grin spreads it's way across Adam's face. "Of course, baby. Hey Ashley? Isaac? Give me and Tommy some privacy for awhile, 'kay? Why don't you go check to make sure those bastards aren't casing the joint. If you need my help, just yell. I'll hear."

Ashley winks at Tommy. "He might be a little distracted to 'hear', right?"

As Ashley and Isaac leave, Adam crawls up on the bed with Tommy. "Why did you want alone time?" Adam teases, kissing Tommy's lips.

Tommy groans, pulling Adam's neck down towards him. "I think you know why," he says deeply kissing Adam, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Tommy," Adam gasps out, "are you well enough for this?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Tommy says, rolling his hips and pushing his erection into Adam's. "Yeah, I'm ready. All you have to do is turn me over and I can lay there and let you pound into me."

Adam's cock fills up with even more blood, and it starts to throb. "I don't want to hurt you," Adam says, even though his cock is screaming at him to take Tommy up on his offer.

Hands grab at Adam's crotch. "You're not going to hurt me. Now just take these fucking pants off and let me at your pretty package," Tommy says, trying to unbuckle Adam's belt with shaky hands.

"Look at you! You're shaking! Tommy, you're way too weak!"Adam looks at Tommy's shaking hands in shock. "I can't do this to you when you're like this."

Tommy takes hold of Adam's hands and looks into his eyes. "Please, Adam. I need this. Just once, please? You can do it anyway you want, but please, give me this."

Adam looks into those soulful brown eyes. "Fine. But you have to be as still as possible."

"Deal," Tommy says, a grin spreading across his face. "Take me."

Adam laughs, throwing back the covers and sliding the sweatpants he'd dressed Tommy in off. He inches down Tommy's body, a trail of kisses following his lips. Adam's tongue swipes at Tommy's belly button, and then it travels a wet path down to Tommy's swollen cock. He licks at the base, making Tommy moan in pleasure. His tongue trails up the shaft, coming to the head where he licks around the ridge, then over the top of the head. Tommy's moan ecourages Adam, and he takes Tommy's cock in his mouth, sliding down the length of it. Suddenly, Tommy's moan turns into one of pain. Adam pulls off, looking up at Tommy with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts! Every inch of my body...my bones!! Adam!!" Tommy screams, face contorting in agony. "HELP ME!!"

Adam goes crazy seeing Tommy like this, flailing around on the bed in total pain. Now since Tommy's going through the change, there's not much Adam can do to help him. About the only way to stop his pain is to give him more pain medication. Adam gets a handful, holding them to Tommy's mouth. "Swallow," Adam says, a strange feeling inside him. It's halfway between pride and despair.

Tommy does as Adam commands, taking his palm to his mouth and gobbling the pills down. His body is jerking in spasms, and the horrible sound of bones cracking fills the room. Tommy's screams peirce Adam's ears, and his hands struggle to find purchase on the blanket. Then, gradually, Tommy starts to sort of just fizzle away, the change over completely now. Tommy's little features and body start turning before Adam's very eyes. Eventually after this goes on for awhile, (all while Adam worries like a mother hen that he's not going to make it) a beautifully stunning dirty blonde wolf is left laying on it's side, panting heavily. Adam gasps. He's so petite, just like in human form, and still has that same young quality to him. As Adam reaches out to touch Tommy's head, Tommy jerks away, eyes filled with alarm. "It's okay, sweetie, it's still me. Remember? Adam? You love me, you know."

A small whine comes from Tommy's throat, and he struggles to get up, finally suceeding on unsteady legs. Just as he looks like he's about to try and jump off the bed, Adam picks him up in his arms, holding him.

"Not so fast, Tom-tom. You're like a new born puppy. You're legs won't work like you want them to, and jumping off there like that will only hurt you," Adam says, scratching Tommy's head. "Your fur is so soft," Adam says in wonder, placing a kiss on Tommy's muzzle. "Here you go, try to find your wolf legs." Adam places Tommy down on the carpet, watching him carefully.

Tommy toddles around like a drunken sailor or like a new born child, whichever way you wish to see it. He ends up crashing into the bedside dresser, knocking his skull against the corner. A whine escapes from his throat, and he tries rubbing at it with his paw.

"Tommy," Adam says laughing, "are you okay?"

Tommy's brown wolfen eyes look up into Adam's, and he barks.

"You can will yourself back into human form with your mind. Just don't do it too quickly, otherwise it will be more painful."

After fifteen minutes of Tommy wandering around, he goes out the bedroom door, heading down the stairs. Once Tommy gets to the first floor, he breaks out in a run, zooming around the living area and kitchen, to Adam's great amusement. As Tommy jumps up on the couch, launching himself off the back, Ashley and Isaac walk in, startled when they see the blonde wolf running around the living room.

"Did he change?" Ashley asks, staring at Tommy-The-Wolf.

"Yup," Adam says, a proud look on his face. "My little Tom-Tom fighter did it."

"He's so pretty!" Ashley says, beckoning Tommy forward. She gives him a big hug, and Tommy covers her face with doggy kisses.

Adam smiles, laughing. "Hey Tommy, could you refrain from making out with my beta?"

Tommy bounds towards Adam, launching himself at him when he's about ten feet away. He hits Adam's chest with a great force, knocking Adam over onto his ass. Tommy licks his face all over, then takes Adam's shirt in his teeth and tries ripping it off, much to Adam's shouts. "Hey!! I like this shirt! Stop Tommy!!" Tommy obeys, settling for licking underneath the shirt on Adam's belly, then licking the bulge in Adam's pants through the jean. "Tommy!!" Adam says, in a fit of giggles while Tommy wriggles around on top of him, his tongue licking Adam everywhere he can possibly reach.

Adam pushes Tommy off of him, going to the fridge and getting out a package of hamburger. "Now settle down you little puppy. You're going to need to eat to have the strength to change back into human form since this is your first time. How do you want it, cooked or bloody like it is?"

"Adam! How do you expect him to answer you?" Ashley says, shaking her head. "Tommy, I think it'd be better if you had it cooked, since this is your first time changing."

Tommy nods his head, tongue lolling out. He cocks his head to one side as Adam throws the whole package of hamburger into the frying pan and turns the gas on high. Ashley pulls out a drawer and hands Adam some spices, which he sprinkles on the meat. Adam stirs the meat with a spatula, the wonderful smell filling the kitchen. The sizzling meat makes Adam's own mouth water, seeing as he hasn't had any food since Tommy woke.

Adam stands at the stove top until the meat is done, then plops it onto the plate, setting another one aside for himself. He gives Tommy the heartier amount, then sets one of the plates on the floor for Tommy. Adam smiles as he watches Tommy approach the meat, then hurridly gobble it down, licking the plate clean. Adam eats his meat more sowly, savoring the taste of the spices in it. Once he's done, he cleans up both of their dishes, putting them in the dishwasher and turning it on. He stands there while Tommy tries snapping at some flies that are buzzing around his head.

"Hey babe? What do you say you try changing back now?" Adam says, thinking of the reason why he wants Tommy to change back into human form... _Tommy in my bed...fuck._ Adam shifts, his jeans getting too tight in the crotch.

Tommy gives Adam a wolfy smile, then trods up the steps to their room. Adam follows, giving a proud smile to Ashley and Isaac. _He did it! I knew he would be able to._

When he gets to the bedroom, he finds Tommy rolling around on the plush leopard print carpet, legs in the air. "What are you doing?" Adam asks with a laugh. He sits down beside Tommy, rubbing his belly. "I wish I was as abundantly happy as you are when I went through my change. Now how about trying to go back to my human Tommy? I think we have some unfinshed business to take care of," Adam says with a wink.

Tommy immediately gets up, sitting down beside Adam. He stares at a spot on the floor for a couple minutes, then he starts to change back into human form. Finally, after three minutes of agony, Tommy is laying there on the rug, completely naked. "Is it always going to hurt so much?" Tommy chokes out, closing his eyes.

"Nah. It'll get better the more you change. Pretty soon you'll be able to change in a snap like me, with absolutely no pain whatsoever. It even starts to feel good, actually. Like a little warm tingle in your belly." Adam crawls over on top of Tommy, kissing him deeply. "I'm really glad you pulled through, honey. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Tommy responds by grinding his hard cock into Adam's, through his jeans. "I was thinking of you the whole time. I didn't want to die and leave you without me." His hands travel down Adam's body to his waist, then unbuttons his pants and belt. Adam moans as he feels Tommy's hands slip in his pants, touching his hardness through his underwear. His hips push into Tommy's, the need to be touched, skin on skin, greater than anything else. "Please Tommy," Adam says, his cock jerking for touch. Tommy rubs him through his underwear, gasping when he feels the large wet spot on the front of them. Adam's cock throbs, needing Tommy's fingers wrapped around it.

"How much do you want this, Adam?" Tommy says, snaking in one finger through the side of his underwear and touching the shaft lightly. "Maybe I should make you come first," Tommy says with a naughty tone in his voice.

"Oh, god, no...just touch me..." Adam trails off as Tommy palms him through his underwear. He thrusts into Tommy's hand, his cock leaking more and more. Adam tries to retaliate by licking Tommy's nipples, but that doesn't give him any leeway. Tommy still insists on rubbing, groping, touching him through his underwear. Maybe that giant wet spot has something to do with the obessession...

"Tommy!" Adam gasps out as he feels his lower stomach tighten involuntarily. His balls draw up close, and he thrusts harder into Tommy's palm, grinding himself raw on his underwear. With a final hard thrust, Adam explodes in his pants, the wetness seeping through onto Tommy's hand. Adam groans, rubbing his still-hard cock against Tommy's palm. "Please now? I came for you," Adam says with a pleading sound in his voice.

"Mmm, you've been a very good wolf for me," Tommy says, taking his palm bringing it to his mouth, licking the wetness collected there.

Adam moans, watching Tommy's face as it twists into pleasure at the taste of Adam's arousal. He moves his hips, rubbing against Tommy's hard cock in the process. He slides off Tommy, off to one side of him. Adam touches Tommy's belly, his hand slipping lower to the hair that grows above and around Tommy's cock. His fingers trail through it, then he grips his cock in his hand, pumping it slowly. Adam watches as Tommy melts into his touch, all his dominance gone. His legs spread wide open, his ass pushing back into Adam's hip. Tommy moans loudly, reaching back to grab Adam's cock with his hand. Adam stops him, pushing Tommy's arm back in front of him. "Uh-uh. That's my job." Adam gets up and grabs the lube from the dresser, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He lubes his cock up, taking the excess and wiping it on Tommy's hole. Adam takes his position again, spooning Tommy, and pulls Tommy's leg up, exposing his hole. He lets his fingers trail over the tight pucker, then thrusts them in suddenly, his cock jumping when Tommy lets out a primal howl. "Mmm, now it's your turn to show me how much you like that," Adam says, twisting his two fingers around inside Tommy's ass. All that comes from Tommy as a reply is a muffled moan, seeing as his face is buried in his arm. Adam watches Tommy's cock from over his shoulder as he stretches him wide, then slips another one in beside his two...Tommy's cock jerks hard as Adam pushes them in and out of his tight channel.

Adam slides them all the way out, leaving Tommy's hole stretched wide and open. He kisses the back of Tommy's neck, causing him to shiver. "Spread yourself for me, babe. I wanna see that hole open to let me in," Adam whispers against Tommy's ear. Tommy obliges, his hands spreading his cheeks apart and stretching his hole wider for Adam. A groan escapes Adam's mouth as he sees the space that he's going to fill. He places his cock at the entrance of Tommy, then slowly glides in, the lube doing a wonderful job. "Ahh!!" Tommy moans, releasing his cheeks and letting himself tighten around Adam's shaft. He throws his leg back, locking it on Adam's thigh. Adam pushes into him, with slow, sharp little thrusts that eventually work him all the way up inside Tommy's channel, and when Tommy tightens his muscles just so, it feels like he's going to explode. Adam grips Tommy's arms tight enough to leave bruises tommorrow, and he fucks into Tommy hard, loving the way Tommy throws his head back and lets loose a sensual moan. It makes Adam kick inside him, which then starts Tommy up again with the moaning. Adam's hips move back and forth, his cock sliding in and out, almost coming out completely, then fucking hard back in. Looking down, Adam watches himself fucking Tommy--and the sight of it is so erotic that he almost comes again right then and there. His swollen cock, slipping in and out of Tommy's stretched hole... _oh fuck yeah._ That makes Adam fuck Tommy all the more harder, and he really lets it loose, making Tommy's cock bouce with the viscious pounding Adam's giving his body. Tommy is soaking it all up, arm reaching back to grasp Adam's arm, legs spread wide, and his head thrown back, mouth open and eyes closed. Growling, Adam pushes Tommy down onto his stomach, all the while staying in him. He throws his leg over Tommy's, straddling his ass. Adam puts his hands on Tommy's shoulders to brace himself, then starts fucking his hips into him, sharp snaps that make Tommy howl with pleasure.

"You keep up like that and Ashley and Isaac will get an earful," Adam says, teasing Tommy. His hips fuck into Tommy again, his thick erection sliding in and out of his ass. "Ugh...Tommy, you're so tight...even after all these times that I've fucked you," Adam says, his face screwing up in ecstasy.

"I--omigod--have an idea..." Tommy says, his sentence breaking when Adam hits his prostate.

"What?"

Tommy reaches behind himself, pulling his cheeks apart. "Now you can completely pull out of me and then plunge back in. Do you see what I'm--"

Adam cuts Tommy off by doing exactly what he said. He pulls his erection out, lube and precome making a ridiculously hot slimy mixture, and then plunges back into Tommy, nailing him hard. He sinks to the base, then moves side to side in Tommy, the wet sounds of his cock in Tommy's ass filling the room. Adam rolls his hips in a circle, pressing his cock deep. "Oh fuck yeah..." Adam says, feeling Tommy's ass clench tight around him. Tommy clenches his muscles harder, making it feel like a ring around the base of Adam's cock. That does it for him--he shoves his arms underneath Tommy, wrapping them around his midsection. Adam grips his body tight to his and drives into Tommy with so much force, he is forcing them across the floor. His hips are going faster and faster, then Adam feels Tommy clench around him involutarily, and Tommy cries out from underneath Adam. The sound of Tommy coming and imagining his come on the rug makes Adam lose it, his stomach going tight, his ball drawing up, and his cock pulsing, swelling, then exploding, come filling Tommy in long shots, and the pulses keep going, until Adam's cream starts dripping out of Tommy's hole, milky white and watery. Adam goes still, laying on top of Tommy, both of them breathing like they just ran a race.

As Adam pulls out, Tommy moans, and Adam's warm come spills out of his stretched ass, down the crease of his ass and onto the rug between his legs. The sight of it is so hot, Adam leans down and licks it up, savoring the taste of Tommy's sweat mixed with his come. He licks in a long flat streak, collecting it in his mouth and flipping Tommy over, to kiss him and let Tommy lick it up from his mouth.

After Tommy swallows, he looks at Adam with complete love in his eyes. "That was amazing," he says, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck.

"It was," Adam says, still a little hard and biting Tommy's neck, giving him a hickey that will last for a long time to come--no pun intended.

Tommy gasps, caught a little off-gaurd by Adam's teeth sinking into his neck. "Maybe you should give me a hickey down farther," Tommy says, running his fingers in Adam's hair. "I love you so much Adam."

"Mmm...I love you too, Tommy. Nothing will ever take us away from each other." Adam pulls Tommy close to his body, petting his head. "Are you alright from changing?"

Tommy nods. "I'm fine. My muscles hurt a little, but other than that, I'm fine. The next time I see those bastards I'm going to kill them!" Tommy says against Adam's chest.

Adam grips Tommy tighter to him. "No, I'm going to kill them. They're not getting another chance at you. Well, rather, they wouldn't anyway, because I wouldn't let them put a finger on you, Tommy. And listen to me: you do not go and get into a fight with them or try hunting them down, you hear? They are too dangerous, and I'm not losing you."

Tommy nods, closing his eyes against Adam's body. "I'm getting a little tired Adam...I think...I'll...sleep," Tommy mumbles the last word, his whole body relaxing as he falls into Adam's arms. Tommy's breathing evens out, his little body starting to get goosebumps. Adam grabs a fleece from the bed, throwing it over him and Tommy. He feels himself start to slip into peaceful oblivion of sleep, and his eyes grow heavy. He lets himself sleep beside Tommy, protecting him from anything that may come to harm him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tommy wakes up, the sunlight that's streaming through the windows warming his face. He grumbles, rolling over only to find that Adam's not next to him anymore. He decides that he'll get up and go to the kitchen, since that's the most likely place that Adam is. Tommy gets up, rolling the blanket up and tossing it onto the bed. He grabs some clothes from Adam's closet, a Queen t-shirt and some black sweatpants, and throws them on, heading downstairs. Tommy can feel the after effects of the sex--his ass is stinging, feeling really stretched. _God, Adam is so huge. I can't decide if I'm lucky or unlucky._ As he walks into the kitchen, his eyes graze over Adam, who is standing over at the stove top, flipping pancakes. He places a large one on a plate, then pours more batter into the pan. As Tommy walks up behind him, he stops what he is doing and turns around, a grin on his face. "Hey, baby," he says, grabbing Tommy and kissing him.

"Mmm...Hi. What a good morning this is," Tommy says against Adam's lips. He presses himself against Adam's body, feeling Adam's hardness against his lower stomach.

"Ahh..Tommy..." Adam says, rubbing himself against Tommy's lower stomach. He grabs onto Tommy's shoulders, grinding harder.

Tommy backs away, winking. He grabs a plate of pancakes and heads to the table as Adam lets out a crabby moan. "Now who's the horny one, huh? Even after that little episode on the floor last night?" Tommy sits down at the table, grabbing his fork and cutting up the pancakes. He pops a forkful in his mouth and moans--they're that good. "God," Tommy mutters through a mouthful, "What did you put in these? They're delicious."

Adam takes his own plate and sits across the table from Tommy. He nails him with a heated stare, and his foot finds Tommy's under the table. It caresses Tommy's leg, tickling him more than turning him on. "Stop!" Tommy says, giggling. He kicks Adam's shin lightly. "I can't eat with you playing footsie. And besides, I've always hated that game anyway."

Tommy bites into another load of pancakes, closing his eyes and chewing in peaceful oblivion. He opens his eyes to take a drink of orange juice, only to find Adam staring at him with pure sex in his eyes. Tommy lets his eyes graze over Adam's posture in the chair, his elbows resting on the table, head propped up on his hands, not touching his food. His ass is surely on the edge, and Tommy knows that if he looked under the table, Adam's legs would be spread wide to accommadate the bulge there. He starts to feel himself get hard in Adam's sweatpants, but he tries to ignore it for as long as he can, seeing as he wants to finish the superb pancakes. Tommy looks up to see Adam looking at him. He makes sure Tommy's watching as he takes some syrup off his pancakes and sticks his finger in his mouth, sucking on it.

Trying to ignore Adam's antics but quickly failing, Tommy eats the remainder of his breakfast and gives Adam a wink, then trots away up the steps, putting a little sway in his hips. He gets one foot on the landing when a huge body slams into his back, pressing him against the wall. _Adam,_ Tommy thinks, submitting to him. Adam's iron hard cock grinds into Tommy's ass, and his teeth graze his neck. Tommy moans, feeling himself swell to full hardness in two seconds flat. He lets out a little whine, tipping his head back so he can see Adam looming above him. Adam growls loudly when he sees Tommy's face in such pleasure, and his hand comes in the front of Tommy, reaching into his pants and grabbing his cock. Adam's fingers wrap expertly around it, stroking him, making him shudder. Tommy thrusts his hips into Adam's hands, giving into the dominance that Adam seeths. His hand is constricted by Tommy's waistband and underwear, and with a huff, he rips them down off Tommy's hips, his erect cock springing free. Tommy whines, and he bites Adam's arm, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make Adam even more horny. He flicks his tongue on Adam's tattooed skin, tracing over the cresent moon--his new addition to his left arm.

Adam bites Tommy's ear, his hand pumping his cock hard. He adds a little twist at the end that makes his wrist brush against the tip of the head. Tommy moans, looking down at Adam's hand working him. He's so close already, and Adam just doesn't let up, jacking him with slow, long strokes, then with quick, fast ones. Adam takes his other arm away from where it was bracing them against the wall, and he pulls down his pants in one smooth movement. He pushes Tommy's shirt up, rubbing his cock in the crease of Tommy's ass. Tommy pushes back so Adam has more leverage, Adam thrusting harder when Tommy mutters, "Fuck." Adam's hand works Tommy's cock masterfully, and it's only a matter of minutes of Adam sliding between his cheeks and jacking him when Tommy comes with a shout, his seed hitting the wall in many streams. Adam squeezes him once more before he lets go, then wraps his come-soaked hand around Tommy's neck and holds him while he fucks into Tommy's crease. It keeps going on like that for a couple minutes until Tommy reaches up and behind him, grabbing Adam's hair and pulling. "Come for me. Now!" Tommy says. Adam obeys, giving one final thrust before covering Tommy's ass and back with his warm, wet semen. He rubs his oversensitive cock against the wet mess, burying his head in Tommy's shoulder. "Fuck," Adam says, kissing Tommy's neck.

"Mmm..." Tommy relaxes back into Adam's arms, letting his warmth soak into him. "Where's Ashley and Isaac?" he says suddenly, thinking that they could have come up the steps and seen them fucking against the wall.

"They're still sleeping in their rooms."

"Adam!" Tommy says, pissed. "They could have seen us!" Tommy takes his pants off, walking quickly to their bedroom. He dumps the stained clothes on the bathroom floor, then walks over to the shower, turning on the spigot.

Adam walks in behind Tommy, completely naked. Even when Tommy's pissed at him, he's still so beautiful. "I'm sorry honey. I just thought it would be hot to fuck you in the hallway."

Tommy shakes his head, grabbing shampoo, conditioner, body wash, facial wash, shaving cream, and his razor from the cabinet. "Okay, it was hot. But now you need to go do something about that mess before they see it. I'd feel really self-concious if they found out."

"Kay. I'll be right back to join you in there, okay? So take your time. I want to clean you," Adam says, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. He trots out of the room, singing to himself as he goes along.

Shaking his head and smiling, Tommy steps in the shower, letting the hot spray run over his body. He tilts his head back, hugging himself. He adjusts the dial, making the temperature hotter. Adam comes back into the bathroom, dumping the washcloth in the sink and then opening the glass shower door, stepping into the huge shower with Tommy. "Here, I'll show you something," Adam says, turning to a series of buttons and dials Tommy didn't want to mess with. Water comes down from the ceiling like rain, and Tommy looks up in wonder. "That's really cool!" he says, seeing the panel-style spigot up there that's making the 'rain' come down on them. Adam turns a couple more buttons, and jets turn on, hitting their bodies with warm water.

Tommy grabs Adam in a hug, letting the warmth wash over them. "I love your shower. And you, too."

Adam laughs, running his fingers through Tommy's soaking hair. "And me too, huh?"

"Yeah," Tommy says, squeezing Adam tight.

Adam kisses the top of Tommy's head, then grabs the Dove shampoo bottle and squeezes a generous amount into his hands, soaping up Tommy's head. He massages Tommy's scalp with his fingertips, working his hair into a soapy lather that smells amazingly good. Tommy does the same for Adam, pushing his fingers through the longer hair at the top of his head and running his hand along the shorter hair on the sides and nape of his neck. Tommy stands underneath the spray, washing away the soap in his hair. He pulls Adam under with him, holding him tightly and placing a kiss to Adam's chest. Adam grabs the washcloth, pouring the body wash on it and running it over Tommy's body. Adam makes his way down Tommy's chest, to his lower stomach, then down to his crotch, soaping up his cock and balls. Tommy responds to Adam's gentle caresses, growing hard. Adam smiles, reaching out and licking his tongue up Tommy's shaft. "Oh...Adam..." Tommy mutters, tangling his fingers in Adam's hair.

"Yeah?" Adam says, reaching back with the washcloth and gently cleaning Tommy's hole. He rubs the washcloth around the area, making sure to be extra careful, knowing how sensitive Tommy is.

"That feels good," Tommy says, letting Adam manhandle him.

"Does it?" Adam says, placing a kiss on the head of Tommy's cock. When he gets back to his feet, Tommy takes the washcloth from him and pours some more body wash on, rubbing down Adam's body. He takes his time on Adam's chest, then softly caresses Adam's cock and balls. He watches in facisnation as Adam's half-hard cock goes completely hard, jutting straight out from his hips. "Oh my," Tommy says, smiling up at Adam. "I thought that we took care of that not fifteen mintues ago," he says, reaching around and washing Adam's butt.

"Tommy," Adam says, his voice thick with need. "Tommy."

"What?" Tommy says, tracing his finger along the shaft.

Adam looks at Tommy with need. "Please..."

Taking the washcloth and rinsing it off, Tommy shakes his head. "I don't think so..."

A loud whine comes from Adam's throat. "Why?!"

"We just did it fifteen mintues ago," Tommy says, puropsely giving Adam a hard time.

Adam's hand travels down and he touches himself. "But I want it again."

Tommy decides he might as well give in. There's only going to be a certain number of times they'll be able to have sex today, anyway. He gets back to his knees, gripping Adam's hips and taking him in his mouth. Adam's loud moan echos in the shower, bouncing off the tiled walls and floor. Tommy grins around Adam's cock, moving his hands from Adam's hips to his ass. He grips Adam's cheeks, thrusting him in and out of his mouth. Adam growls, tangling his fingers in Tommy's hair and thrusting on his own, sinking himself into Tommy's throat. Tommy relaxes, letting Adam slide deep down in him, sometimes swallowing around his dick. He pulls off, letting his tongue trace the thick vein that runs along the underside his cock. Adam is breathing heavily, his head thrown back. "Tommy..." Tommy licks the head, collecting the precome there. He sucks on the ridge, pumping the rest of his length in his palm. He uses his other hand to massage Adam's balls, then takes more of his cock into his mouth, suctioning his lips tight around the shaft. He moves his lips up and down his length, making Adam's legs shake. Tommy touches Adam's ass lightly, then pushes his finger past the tight ring of muscles. "Ohhh yeah..." Adam says, pressing back and pressing Tommy's finger deeper into him. Tommy pushes his finger up farther, making Adam jerk. "Tommy...I need two," Adam says, grabbing onto Tommy's shoulders. Tommy obliges, sliding his finger out and adding another one side by side. He slowly sinks them in, feeling Adam go tight at first but then with a hard suck on his cock, he loosens, letting Tommy in him completely.

"Fuck," Adam hisses, pushing back then forward, getting pleasure from both ends. "Tommy! Oh, God..." Adam bites his lip, looking down at Tommy with heated eyes. "Tommy...?"

Tommy comes off Adam's cock with a hard suck. "What?"

"Can we...can we try something different?" Adam says hesitantly. "I mean, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

"What?" Tommy asks, all ears. _Anything!! I'll do anything for him!_ Tommy thinks eagerly.

Adam chews on his lower lip. "I...Will you fuck me?"

Tommy's mouth falls open in shock. "I--yeah...hell yeah," Tommy says, running his hands over Adam's cheeks. "I just thought you were a top."

"I am. But sometimes it's nice to turn things up a bit, don't you think?" Adam says, grinning at Tommy.

Tommy nods, swallowing hard and looking at Adam with lust in his eyes. "I've never done this before though...You'll have to tell me what to do," Tommy says as he stands up, kissing Adam.

"Mmm..." Adam says, turning around and bending over. He puts his hands on the floor, his ass up to Tommy.

Running his hands up and down Adam's ass, he places his fingers at Adam's entrance, only to have Adam stop him. "No..I want it now. Don't stretch me...I like the burn."

Tommy groans, leaning over Adam's back and pressing himself against Adam's hole. Adam presses back on him, and Tommy's cock sinks into Adam's hole a couple of inches. They both groan loudly, Tommy gasping at the tight pressure around his cock. It's so warm...like a glove around him. Adam whines, pressing back farther. "Move," he says, whining.

"Oh fuck!" Tommy says, grabbing Adam's hips and sinking the rest of himself into him with a hard thrust. Adam shouts out at the sudden intrusion, and Tommy bites Adam's shoulder, giving him a love bite.

Tommy looks down, pulling out of Adam's ass then pushing back in. He watches himself slide in and out, the slick wetness of the shower combined with his slick precome making his cock glisten in the dim light. "Ohhh..." Tommy says, totally lost in the sensation of fucking Adam.

"God...harder!" Adam says, gripping his ankles tightly. "Fuck me harder, yes!" Adam says as Tommy pounds into him. A small whine works it's way up Adam's throat and escapes, making Tommy's cock jump in Adam's ass. "Mmm...I didn't realize that that felt so good when I was doing it to you," Adam says. "No wonder you like it."

Tommy groans in response, just wanting to fuck the shit out of Adam. He wants to make Adam feel like he does after Adam fucks him, like there's nothing in the world that will replace that empty feeling except for another round with his cock. Although Tommy is enjoying this immensely, he still can't help but wish that he was the one bent over, getting driven into by Adam. But now's the time to enjoy what he's got, so Tommy drives into Adam more, making him moan. Adam's hand goes to his cock, and flies over it as he frantically peaks, jets of come shooting on the floor. Tommy comes at the same time, his orgasm tearing out of him, and he fills Adam up fast. Come drips out of Adam's ass as Tommy pulls out, laying across Adam's back.

Adam crumples to his knees, Tommy collapsing on top of him. After a couple minutes, Tommy washes them both off, Adam turning off the water so Tommy can grab the plush white towels and get them dried off. Just as they're about to step out, Ashley's voice comes from the other room.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Were we going to go out and look for those other wolves? Personally, I think it would be a good idea," she says.

Adam wraps the towel around his waist and walks into the bedroom. "Yeah, I was planning on it. But..." Adam's voice trails off quietly and Tommy can't hear him anymore.

Getting a little pissed that Adam is trying to hide things from him, Tommy barges into the bedroom, standing looking at the two of them with his hands on his hips. "Why are you being so quiet? Why can't I hear what you have to say?" Tommy levels Adam with a hard look. "It's not fair to be kept in the dark."

Adam sighs, going over to Tommy and hugging him. "I'm sorry. Here's what's happening: Isaac, Ashley, and I are going to go out and try to find those bastards, then when we do, we're ripping them each a new asshole. I don't want you to come because you could get hurt."

Tommy shakes his head. "Adam, I was planning on coming even before you said you were going to go after them. I want my revenge, okay? And besides, four against four is better than three against four. One of you could end up getting hurt, or worse. And do you think that I could live with that? It'd have been all because of my stupidity anyway."

Ashley gives Adam a knowing look. "You know, it might be better if he came with us."

A frown makes it's way across Adam's face. "I don't like it, but...Tommy, if you get hurt, I will kill every single person that wolf has anything to do with. And you will stay in the back unless you are actually needed, okay? You're not that big, and you're just fresh from your changing. You're not going to be able to fight as well as us or them."

Tommy nods his head. "Fine. But let's get out there and find them right away."

Ashley and Adam both laugh. "My little fighter," Adam says, kissing the side of Tommy's head.

^V^

Adam sniffs the air, scenting the invading pack on the wind. _They're to the north,_ he says to Ashley, Isaac, and Tommy. Adam leads the way as they pad through the forest, coming to a stop when he smells the pack a couple hundred feet ahead of them. _Split up until we surround them, then move in. Don't attack until I say so. And Tommy? You stay by Ashley._

They form a circle around the opposing pack, and start moving in until they have them from al directions. The rouges are eating a deer on the ground, so they don't notice them until it's too late. Adam barks out a warning, then runs towards the pack leader, face to face with him. _You're going down, motherfucker._

Adam launches himself at the pack leader, claws digging into flesh and teeth ripping and tearing tendons and grazing bone. They roll around on the grass, first Adam getting the upper hand, then the rouge. Adam whines in pain when sharp canines sink into his shoulder, sinking to the bone.

He bites the rouge's neck, not getting very deep when he gets thrown off and attacked by not one, but two wolves this time. _Fuck!_ _Either Ashley or Isaac are hurt badly enough that they can't fight, otherwise they'd never let the other one go...or...maybe it's Tommy! Fuuuuckk!!!_ Adam attacks with much more vigor, managing to injure the one wolf badly enough that he can't fight anymore. Now, the only one that Adam's fighting is the alpha. He circles him, looking for the right oppertunity to attack. He sees an opening, and lunges, going for the neck. But just as he's about to sink his teeth for the killing bite, the rouge seems to get a second wind, and throws him off, pinning him down onto the forest floor. Teeth sink into Adam's neck, and he feels his lungs bloom with blood. He knows that this is it--if someone doesn't save him now, he's going to die. The rouge sinks it's teeth deeper, getting ready to snap Adam's neck...

^V^

Tommy crouches over Ashley, feeling like he's going to cry his eyes out. She has her belly slit wide open, her breathing very shallow. _Hold on, Ash! You're going to be okay._

_Tommy! Adam's in trouble...don't worry about me...Isaac is handling the other one...get the alpha..be careful!_

Tommy whips his head around towards Adam and the rouge alpha. What he sees makes him filled with rage. The rouge has Adam pinned on the ground, it's teeth sunk into Adam's neck. Tommy barrels over there, taking a running leap at the rouge and knocking him backwards with so much force, they both land fifteen feet away from Adam. Luckily, Tommy ends up on top, and he wastes no time in angrily slicing his claws across the rouge's belly, neck, and face. He goes down and bites the alpha's neck, chomping down and ripping the flesh up. Blood gushes from the wound, and Tommy goes at the alpha again, his giant body rippling beneath little Tommy. Finally, the alpha lays still, and Tommy hurries over to Adam, licking his face gently. Luckily, he's still breathing, but barely. Tommy runs over to Isaac, who is tending to Ashley.

_What do we do, Isaac? They both are barely alive!!_

_We'll let them rest here for a little, then we'll take them back to the house. If worse comes to worse, one of us will stay here with them while the other goes and gets the off-road vehicle._

Tommy goes over to Adam, licking his face and body gently. A horrible feeling of dread is in the pit of his stomach. Every time he looks at the mess that is Adam's neck, he feels like dying. _This can't be happening,_ he thinks. Isaac barks sharply, attracting Tommy's attention. _All right, their wounds aren't going to be healing much more without medical help. Who wants to go get the car?_

Tommy thinks. If he goes and gets it, Adam could die, and he wouldn't be here with him when he takes his last breath. But, he could go get the car, and get a little break from seeing the grisly wounds. It's not very likely that Adam's going to die, because he is the alpha and he is very strong. Then again, his wounds are deadly serious. _I wanna stay here._

 _Okay. I'll be back in five._ Isaac bounds away, disappearing into the woods. Tommy goes over to Adam and lays by him, head on his paws. A small tear slips out of the corner of his eye and runs down his muzzle, dripping off the tip of his nose onto the grass below.

Five minutes pass, and Isaac returns in human form, driving the Escalade. "Help me get them in here, Tommy. You'll have to change."

Tommy wills himself back into human form, and immidiately helps Isaac get Adam into the back of the vehicle. They do the same with Ashley, and Isaac drives them back to the house at a breakneck speed.

Just before they get out of the car, Adam's eyes flutter open. He wolfen eyes look deep into Tommy's human ones, and a foreign thought pops in Tommy's head. _Tommy...I...love...you..._ Then Adam's voice fades away like sand blowing away on a wind.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 

Adam moans, his neck a complete stunning pain, hurting so much it's like someone ran over it with an eighteen wheeler. He swallows, his throat like a dry river bed. "Tom..." Adam croaks weakly, the word barely a whisper. "Tom..."

Tommy appears by the bedside. "Baby! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you up!" He kisses Adam's dry lips, and reaches for something at the bedside. "Here, baby, drink. I made you some tea...it's still warm."

Adam gingerly sips at the tea that Tommy is offering. He moans his appreciation when it hits his taste buds, the taste a welcome relief from his breath. He lays his head back down on the pillow, and cuddles closer to Tommy. Adam clears his throat, finding he can talk easier now that the warm liquid has cleared his throat. "Tommy? Thank you...How are Ashley and Isaac?"  


Tommy gently pets Adam's hair. "Isaac's fine...Ashley got a pretty bad stomach wound, but she's recovering well. You had the worst injury of all of us. Adam...I thought you were dead! I saw that fucking wolf over you, and your neck looked like hamburger...I got so mad baby! I ripped that fucker apart like swiss cheese!" Tommy climbs into the bed with Adam and cuddles as close as he can to him, every inch of their bodies touching. "If I had lost you...I don't even want to think about it," Tommy says, his voice breaking and pushing his head against Adam's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here."

Adam smiles and wraps a shaky arm around Tommy. "I'm really glad that you're here," he says. Adam feels his eyes drooping and he closes them and cuddles into Tommy. "Let's just lay here for a little...I'm kinda tired..." Adam trails off, falling into a restful sleep.

^V^

"Adam...Adam...wake up..." Tommy's voice wakes Adam out of his steamy dream about fucking him in a cabin in the mountains.

"Mmm...Hey baby," he says, pulling Tommy down for a kiss. "I feel a lot better." Adam runs his hands down Tommy's body, slipping his hand in Tommy's sweatpants. "Maybe we could have a little something before dinner?"

Tommy giggles and leans into Adam's touch. "You're dirty. And horny." He kisses Adam, a long, hot kiss with a lot of tongue and moaning. "I don't know if you're well enough..." Tommy says, trailing his finger down Adam's chest to his bulging erection in his pants.

Adam growls, grabbing a fistful of Tommy's hair. "I'm so well enough...You could ride me," Adam says, grinding himself against Tommy's thigh.

Tommy laughs and gets up. "After dinner...you're weak from lack of food. You need to eat." He grabs Adam's hand and helps him out of bed. "Walk, tiger."

Adam moans, pouting. "Please? I'll bet dinner isn't even ready yet. All you're gonna do is sit me down on the couch and make me watch episodes of Andy Griffith until it's ready, when we could be having sex."

Tommy shakes his head. "Nope, because I made dinner today. So you are going to eat it." Tommy gives him a firm look and pulls him out of the bedroom. "You look like hell, sweetheart."

Adam glances in the mirror as they go by and jumps. "Holy crap! At least let me comb my hair so I don't look like a homeless person."

Tommy laughs and grabs the brush from Adam's dresser. "Here, let me do it," Tommy says, running the brush through the mess that is Adam's hair.

"Ouch!" Adam exclaims, pulling back. "You're pulling it!" He puts a hand on his head indignantly. "It hurts," he pouts.

"You're a baby," Tommy retaliates, taking some detangler and spraying it in his hair. He finishes brushing and then gives Adam a long hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, even when you pull my hair," Adam says, kissing Tommy's blonde locks. "I wish you would grow out the blonde so I could see what color it really is underneath."

"I will. For you." Tommy takes Adam's hand and pulls him out of the bedroom. "Come on, before my dinner is burnt. Ashley! Isaac! Cleopatra is up so we'll all eat now!!" Tommy shouts in the hallway, winking at Adam.

A smile spreads its way across Adam's face. "Cleopatra?"

Tommy nods. "It fits. You're a diva."

Adam laughs and goes into the kitchen, a wonderful smell coming from the stove. "Mmm...what did you make baby?"

"Zucchini casserole...I hope you like it," Tommy says, smiling. "It's one of my favorite things that my mom makes. I actually called her earlier to ask for her recipe. I told her that you were in a hunting accident and that's why I've been staying away for so long...she was kind of upset, so I promised I would go back home tomorrow."

Adam's eyes widen into plates and he feels like crying. "What? No!! Tommy, you can't go back!! I won't let you!" Adam crosses his arms and frowns. "How am I supposed to go on without you here?"

Tommy looks very surprised at Adam sudden little temper-tantrum. "Chill! I didn't tell her I was staying! And besides, if she does want me to, I'm just going to have to tell her that you need to stay over with me. My dad and her will have to get used to the fact that we're going to be together, because it's basically like we're married."

Adam smiles and hugs Tommy. "I love you. I think one day we will get married," Adam says.

Tommy smiles and kisses him, then opens up the oven and takes out his casserole. "It looks good! At least it's not burnt," Tommy giggles. "I even made cucumber pickles."

"Mmm," Isaac says. "I love those things."

Tommy takes a knife and slices into his casserole and scoops some out onto the plates. "My baby gets served first," Tommy says, placing a large square of casserole onto Adam's plate. He slices another one for Ashley, and then for Isaac. Adam watches as Tommy takes out a bowl out of the refridgerator and places a spoon in it and puts it on the table. "You can help yourself to those," he says and take a bag of chips out of the cabinet. "What kind of chips do you guys want? Sour cream and onion, barbecue, or plain?"

"Sour cream and onion," Adam says just as Ashley says, "Barbecue," and Isaac says, "Plain."

Tommy laughs and takes all the bags of chips to the table, stopping in the fridge for some drinks. "I also made margaritas!"

Adam chuckles and gets up from his spot, going over to Tommy and kissing him on the lips. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Adam," Tommy says, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck and leaning up to place his lips hard on Adam's, sliding his tongue in his mouth and pressing his body against his wolf's.

Adam growls and grabs Tommy's biceps, pulling him in closer and lifting him up a bit, deepening the kiss. He hardens in his pants, sliding one hand down and cupping Tommy's ass, pressing him against his erection. "You make me so hard," Adam whispers, nibbling on Tommy's ear.

"Okay guys...Either come to the table and eat or go to your room and finish that," Ashley says, shaking her head.

Adam laughs and gives Tommy one more peck, then goes back to his chair and sits down and starts to eat. "This is really good sweetheart," Adam says, taking a bite out of his casserole.

"Thank you," Tommy says, drinking his margarita.

After they all are done, Isaac and Ashley go to the living room to watch a movie, and Adam approaches Tommy from behind when he's putting some of the leftovers in the fridge.

"Mmm, baby...I could eat you up right now," Adam says, running his palms down Tommy's back to cup his ass. "Forget about those...let's go upstairs...I want you so bad baby..." Adam presses his crotch against Tommy's ass. "Come on," he whines.

Tommy laughs, turning around and grabbing the neck of Adam's shirt and bringing his face to his own. "Fuck yeah...I want to feel you in me," Tommy says, rolling his hips.

Adam growls and scoops Tommy up in his arms. "Tommy, you don't know how that turns me on." Adam walks up the steps and goes into their bedroom, laying Tommy down on the bed. He quickly strips off his clothes, then leans over Tommy and does the same to him. He pulls back the black duvet and gets in bed, pulling the covering over both of them.

Adam trails a hand down Tommy's arm, then to his waist, feeling his whole body. "I love you so much baby," Adam says, kissing his perfectly pursed lips. Adam rolls on top of him, grinding his body into Tommy's.

"Agh...baby..." Tommy says, gripping Adam's shoulders. He thrusts his hips against Adam's making their cocks rub against each other. Adam moans and reaches for the lube by the bedside, and squeezes some in his hand to smear on their erections. Tommy groans as Adam grips his cock in his lubed hand, and he thrusts into it, biting Adam's neck at the same time. "So...ugh...hard for you baby," Tommy whispers, feeling Adam's steel poking him in the leg.

Adam shudders, pushing Tommy's legs up to his chest and placing his fingers at his hole. He gently slips one in, then circles it around. At Tommy's insistant mewling, he adds another, scissoring them in his ass and then spreading the two apart while he pulls out. Tommy moans, holding his legs tight to his chest as Adam thrusts his fingers in and out of Tommy's ass. "Adam! Fuck...I need more than your fingers!" Tommy throws his head back on the pillows, mouth open and eyes closed.

The sight Tommy makes for Adam is almost too much, and he can feel his cock pulse with blood. In one smooth move, Adam slips his fingers out of Tommy's loose hole and slides his cock in, his ass clenching around his massive size. Tommy shivers, opening himself up to Adam completely.

"Baby...I love the feeling of your velet ass," Adam says, running his hands down Tommy's chest and tracing his fingers over his nipples. He thrusts his hips, his cock sliding in Tommy's tight heat, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Harder," Tommy gasps, raising his hips up so Adam's cock can sink deeper into him.

"Tommy...I'm not going to last...it's been too long," Adam says, burying his head in Tommy's neck.

"Me too..." Tommy moans, kissing Adam's neck and licking his ear. "I want to come so badly baby...then I want to do it again," he says.

Adam makes a desperate sound deep in his throat and thrusts hard and fast inside Tommy until he feels his body spasm, and he spills inside Tommy's body with a loud moan. "Aghh! Tommy...." Adam grabs Tommy's cock and works him to his climax, his come spilling hot and wet between their chests.

"I. Love. You," Adam says, punctuating each word with a kiss to Tommy's nose.

"And I want that in my mouth now," Tommy says, reaching down and taking Adam's cock in his hands. He strokes upwards, making Adam moan loudly as he is still recovering from his previous orgasm. "Tommy..."

Tommy grins and pumps him slow but firmly, rubbing his thumb across the head. "You want my mouth so bad you're leaking," Tommy says, his own cock awakening between their bodies.

Kissing Tommy gently on the lips, Adam gets up off of him and pulls Tommy up to a sitting position. "I want you on your knees on the floor," he says, crawling off the bed and standing up, his now fully hard cock standing proudly erect. Tommy moans, licking his lips and looking at Adam's cock. "Agh Tommy...my blond boy is so eager for me," Adam says, pushing Tommy down on his knees and taking a fistful of his hair. "Suck me in that pretty little mouth," he growls, cupping the back of Tommy's neck with his palm and pulling his face to his crotch. Tommy opens his mouth, letting Adam's cock slide in. "Ahh, fuck!" Adam yells, throwing his head back as Tommy swallows around his girth.

Tommy runs his hands up the back of Adam's legs and sucks him harder into his mouth. "Mmm...." Tommy moans around Adam's cock, making his throat vibrate around his member.

"Ohh Tommy...oh Tommy! Fuck!!" Adam moans, grabbing the back of Tommy's neck and holding him on his cock. "Uhhg baby...that feels so good!"

Tommy smiles as much as he can, teasing the underside of Adam's cock with his tongue. He reaches down to his own erection and starts stroking himself, Adam's moans an extreme turn-on.

"Baby...Let me see you stroke it...Rub your thumb over your slit and let me hear you moan," Adam says, fingering Tommy's locks.

Tommy does as Adam says and looks up at him with his wide brown eyes, rubbing his slit with his thumb and moaning loudly.

Adam grabs Tommy's hair and thrusts his hips in Tommy's mouth, looking into his brown eyes and licking his lips. "I'm gonna fill your mouth baby...make me come," Adam says, thrusting deep in his mouth.

Tommy closes his eyes and moans, stripping his cock hard and fast, sucking Adam down in his throat. He pauses and reaches down behind Adam's balls to apply a little pressure behind them.

"Tommy, I'm coming!" Adam yells, burying his cock deep in Tommy's throat. His balls clench tight to his groin and his cock pulses hard, a long rope of come shooting down Tommy's throat. Adam groans and pushes Tommy's head flush to his groin, his cock pulsing three times closely in a row, a huge load of cum sliding down Tommy's throat and filling his mouth. Adam gently thrusts in and out, sliding in the mess of spit and cum. Tommy moans, swallowing and pumping himself hard. "Yeah baby...let me feel you come on my legs," Adam says, stroking the back of Tommy's neck. Tommy moans loudly, then Adam feel his warm cum streak across his legs and feet. Adam slides out of Tommy's mouth, sinking down to his knees and wrapping his arms around Tommy, their sweaty bodies and mess mixing together.

"You stink," Tommy says giggling. "But I don't care."

Adam laughs, laying back on the floor and pulling Tommy on top of him. "I love you so much."

"Mmm...yeah, that love thing too," Tommy says, resting his head on Adam's chest and letting a deep breath go. His eyes close and he smiles, his little breaths on Adam's bare chest warming his skin and his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 

Tommy shivers, cuddling into more of the warm softness he's laying on top of. That doesn't help stop his shivering much, so he grudgingly lifts his arm to pull the fleece throw off the bed and onto his body on the floor. He throws the covers over both of them, the material warming them. He closes his eyes again, slipping back into his peaceful state of sleep until Adam moves from underneath him. "Tommy..." He moans, tossing his head back and forth and moving his hips around in a circle. "Tommy...ugh..yeah baby...more...open up..." Adam's eyes roll around behind his lids, and that's when Tommy notices something extremely hard and throbbing pressing against his hip. He smiles to himself and grinds a little against it, making Adam's moans intensify. His hips move faster and he lets out a long low moan, giving a few hard thrusts against Tommy's hip. Tommy moans in satisfaction when he feels wetness spurt from Adam's cock and seep down between their bodies, onto their legs, and then on the floor. Adam's eyes flutter open, and he takes a minute before he seems to process what he just did. "Oh shit," he mutters, trying to gently remove Tommy from his chest.

"Noooo...." Tommy whines, surprising Adam. "I like it here...it's nice and soft and warm and sticky," Tommy giggles, his fingertips playing at the tattoos on Adam's arm. "That was so hot feeling you come like that."

"Yeah but I feel like a perv," Adam says, trailing his fingers through Tommy's locks.

"Don't," Tommy says, wiggling around to get more comfortable. "Tell me what you were dreaming about."

Adam smiles and wraps his arms around Tommy. "I was dreaming of fingering you on the bed...you had bought this dick-sized vibrator and I had it lubed up and ready to put it up you...I took my fingers out and slid it up while it was on. You were so turned on...then I was thrusting it in and out of you, watching that pretty little hole take it, and all of a sudden you came, and it streaked up your chest, all pretty and white...so I went on my knees between your legs and stroked myself until I came all over you."

Tommy shivers against Adam's body. "That is so hot...no wonder you came in your sleep."

"Can we go on the bed? My back is really sore," Adam says, kissing Tommy's nose.

"Of course baby," Tommy says, getting up and climbing onto the bed.

Adam lays down next to Tommy, curling his arm around Tommy's torso and reaching down into his pajama pants. "Are you hard?" Adam asks, his groping fingers finding Tommy's erected cock.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Tommy giggles, cuddling into Adam, his back pressing against Adam's chest. Tommy shivers when Adam wraps his fingers around his cock, teasing the hard flesh and stroking over the head.

"Mmm..." Adam murmurs against Tommy's shoulder, stroking his cock in slow languid motions.

Tommy moans, wriggling on the bed to get more friction against his cock. "Please Adam...harder, faster, _something_ ," Tommy groans.

Adam laughs low and sexily, and starts moving his hand on Tommy's cock faster. He presses his body into Tommy's back, his own cock hardening and lengthing. He bites Tommy's shoulder as he uses his other hand to slip his erection between Tommy's cheeks, sliding himself into the warm heat.

"Adaaaamm..." Tommy moans his name, moving his hips along with Adam's hand's motion.

"You feel good, baby?" Adam asks, grunting when he slips the tip of his cock in Tommy's stretched hole.

"Ohhh yeaah..ugh!" Tommy's words are incoherent as Adam slides the rest of his cock all the way in Tommy, thrusting hard and deep. Tommy's moans fill the room and the scent of their sweat intermingling drives Adam crazy.

"Baby...I want you to come on my face," Adam says, licking Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy moans, grabbing Adam's hand and moving it on his cock faster. "Please, Adam...bring me close and then I'll do what you want."

Adam growls sexily, biting the back of Tommy's neck as he pumps into his ass. He pinches Tommy's nipples, then cups his balls, the palm of his hand pressing down his cock, and brings Tommy's lower half as close as possible to his own body, moaning low and deep in his chest. His legs spasm, and shivers go up his spine as he floods Tommy's ass with his come.

Tommy rips Adam's hand off of his erection and pulls away from Adam's body, his face full of lust, love, and pleasure all mixed together. "Fuck I'm gonna come--" Tommy cuts himself off as he straddles Adam's chest and pumps his cock hard, climaxing all over Adam's face. Tommy lets out a scream of pleasure as he watches his streams go onto Adam's face, and Adam, his mouth open and tongue out, taking it all and loving it. When he's finally done, Tommy collapses on top of Adam, taking one of their t-shirts from the floor and helping Adam wipe his face clean.

"I love you," Adam says, petting Tommy's hair.

"I love you," Tommy replies, punctuating the word _you_ with a tap on Adam's nose.

Closing his eyes, Tommy drifts off for a while before their alarm clock is blaring annoyingly loud. "Adam shut that thing off. I don't wanna get up...too tired," Tommy says, resting his face on Adam's defined chest. Adam doesn't reply, just lets out a little huff and goes on sleeping. Tommy sighs, reaching across the bed and stretching to slam the off button on the clock. He suceeds, then brings the covers back over themselves and falls back into his state of bliss.

"Adam! Tommy! I think it's time for you guys to get moving!" Ashley's voice comes from downstairs. Tommy opens his eyes and glances at the clock. He jumps in shock when he sees it's already 12:00 p.m. "Adam! We need to get up...it’s noon!" Tommy shakes Adam's shoulder, swinging out of bed and pulling on some clothes.

Adam tosses around in his sleepy state and moans. “What…?”

“Get up!” Tommy says, pulling the covers off of Adam’s body.

Adam growls crabbily. “That’s the last time we have sex that much in one night…you’re way too bitchy.”

Tommy rolls his eyes and goes into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. _I look like shit,_ Tommy thinks as he looks in the mirror at his shiny, sweaty face. He turns on the faucet and runs a wet hand through his tangled locks, trying to make them look a little better. Tommy then goes to the bathroom, cleaning himself from last night’s events. He walks out of the bathroom, finding their bedroom empty, and continues downstairs, hoping he didn’t make Adam too mad at him.

Tommy finds everyone in the kitchen, Isaac and Ashley eating lunch, and Adam eating breakfast. “Yum, do I get some?” Tommy asks Ashley sweetly, leaning over Adam’s shoulder and smelling the amazing aroma of the vanilla pancakes that Ashley is famous for making.

“Of course my favorite wolf gets some pancakes,” Ashley says, going to the counter and giving Tommy a plate stacked high of food. “Make sure to put a lot of syrup on them! They’re really good that way, according to your boyfriend.”

Adam looks up from his plate for a second at his mention, then his head goes back down and he continues eating, much to Ashley’s amusement.

"Hey Adam?" Tommy says, looking up from his plate.

"Mmmhmm?" Adam replies, not taking a break from his plate.

"I think you and I should go on a little trip somewhere...like out of the state," Tommy says, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Adam finishes his breakfast and scoots his chair close to Tommy's. "I think that would be a marvelous idea," he says, pecking Tommy on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit sweetheart. I'm going to take a shower."

Tommy kisses his lover goodbye and finishes his breakfast, then takes out his laptop and starts researching places they could go. After an hour of scanning the internet, Tommy tskes a break and decides to take a shower himself.

He goes into their bathroom, finding Adam fixing his hair in the mirror. "Hey baby. Did you come up because I was taking too long?"

"No, I just wanted a shower myself. Hey, but I think I might have found a place that we can go!"

Adam grins, taking Tommy in his arms and kissing his face. "Where my sweet little love?"

Tommy giggles and squirms in Adam's arms. "New York!"

Adam puts Tommy down and just stares at him for a second. "New York? Isn't that a little

Tommy looks at Adam with big puppy-dog eyes. "Ple-e-e-ase? I'll give you a hand job if you say yes!" Tommy says with a smile.

Throwing his head back and laughing, Adam nods his head. "Alright, we'll go to New York. I'd knew you'd come up with something that was exceptionally far away or expensive...but that's okay. You know I'll do anything for you sweetheart...now where's my handjob?"

Tommy giggles and places his palms on Adam's chest and pushes him back so the backs of his knees hit the toliet and he sits down. Tommy straddles Adam's lap, kissing his neck and cheek, running his hand up Adam's body. "You're so sexy..." Tommy whispers in Adam's ear as he rubs his hand on Adam's crotch, his warm palm heating up Adam's jeans, along with the other hot thing warming up in Adam's pants.

Tommy bites Adam's neck, sucking the skin there and then licking the spot where he sucked. Adam arches up into Tommy's touch, moaning his name. "Tommy...oh god...I want you so bad..." Tommy grins as he heard those words come out of Adam's mouth, and he opens the fly of Adam's pants in appreciation. Tommy snakes his hand into Adam's jeans, taking out his cock and rubbing his thumb over the head. "Mmm...look, you're wet for me already," Tommy says, licking his lips.

A whine comes out of Adam's throat as he thrusts his hips up into Tommy's hand. "Tommy...

"What? You want me to do this?" Tommy says, wrapping his hand around Adam's cock and massaging it. As Adam moans in pleasure, Tommy strokes him harder, while kissing him slow and sensually.

As he keeps stroking him, Adam's hips thrust up and he moans into Tommy's mouth as his cock pulses and convulses hard in Tommy's hand. Cum streaks out of his cock, getting all over Adam's chest and Tommy's hand.

"Oh baby..." Adam says, resting his head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy smiles, closing his eyes and resting his head against Adam's.

"Well I'm going to take a shower...you want to hop in with me?" Tommy says, kissing Adam's temple and getting off of his lap.

"Nah...I'll just wash off with a washcloth...I already did my hair."

"Okay," Tommy strips down and gets in the shower, turning on the faucet and thinking about the days ahead.

"Hey baby? I'm going to go to the grocery store, okay?" Adam says.

"Okay! Love you!"

"Love you too baby," Adam replies, walking out of the bathroom.

^V^

Adam walks out of the bathroom, making sure Tommy's shut the door of the shower. He goes over to the dresser that Tommy has his jewelry stored in, and searches around for a ring that he knows fits Tommy well, slipping it into his pocket. Adam puts on a leather jacket and heads out the door, waving goodbye to Ashley who is reading on the couch. He goes outside, getting into his BMW and starting it up. So many thoughts are swimming through his head right now, but he tries pushing them all away and focusing on the most important one... _I think it's time...I know he loves me and I love him._ He enters town, and drives up to the the mall, finding a parking spot not too far away from the main doors.

Adam gets out of the car, heading into the jewelry shop. He smiles at the other associates, going up to the main counter.

"Hello sir. What can I do for you today?" a man dressed in a black suit asks.

"Hi...I'm looking for a ring for my boyfriend. I want to propose to him when we go on a trip to New York," Adam says, his heart fluttering at the thought of proposing to Tommy.

The man smiles warmly at Adam and nods. "How special...did you have anything particular in mind?"

Adam chuckles, looking around at the display. "Not really...I've never done something like this before so I don't really know what my options are," he says, his hands in his pockets, fingering Tommy's ring.

"Well we have some men's rings over here..." the man says, pulling out a tray of rings from the counter. "These are our more plainer rings...we have a selection of elaborate man's rings over here, and you also have the option of designing your own, which we actually just started."

Adam looks over all the rings in both trays that the man has pulled out, finding nothing that draws his eye for something to give to Tommy for an engagement ring. "I don't really see anything in here that I would want...although I think I would like to design the wedding ring myself."

The man in the suit chuckles, then puts away the trays. "I have some that just came in the other day. Let me go get them...I'll be right back."

Adam nervously waits, his heart beating fast.

"All right, here they are. I have five new styles if you would be interested in any of these," the man says, showing Adam a display case with five gorgeous rings in it.

"Oh wow...these are gorgeous," Adam says, picking one out and holding it up to the light. "I love how it sparkles just slightly...not too much for a guy, but perfect." The ring is silver, but what makes it so special is that it is cut like a vine of a branch with leaves. The band is about a quarter of an inch wide, with delicate leaves inbetween the two sides of the band. The beautifuly intricate artwork on the leaves makes them seem like they are actually real, and there are little diamond stones accented in the tips of some of the leaves.

"This one...it's gorgeous," Adam says, fingering the ring. "I want to get this one for him...I have his ring that fits here, so do you think you could size that one for me?"

"We can do that for you sir...we'll get it done right away so you can give this ring to your boyfriend."

Adam nods and smiles. "Oh, and how much was that one?"

"It is four thousand, four hundred and ninety-nine dollars."

"Perfect. Thank you so much...when do you think it will be ready?"

"In a couple of days," the man says with a smile, walking into the back with the ring.

Adam leaves the jeweler's, walking through the mall to the grocery store. As he shops, throwing in the foods that he wants and then what Ashley told him to get. He also stops in the bakery aisle and picks up a New York style cheesecake, Tommy's favorite.

Once he gets back to the house, he drops the groceries off in the kitchen and goes up to their bedroom for his laptop. He opens the door to their bedroom and finds Tommy getting dressed. "Mmm, now that's a pretty sight," Adam says, coming up behind Tommy and wrapping his arms around his body, kissing his neck.

"Why, hello to you to," Tommy says, tipping his head back and kissing Adam on the lips.

Adam massages Tommy's shoulders. "Hey baby...I'm gonna book the flight to New York as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay," Tommy says. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
